


Спасти альфу

by NikMac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, M/M, Post Season/Series 02, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пришедшая в Бикон Хиллз стая альф — смертельно опасная угроза для всех местных оборотней. Но волноваться не стоит — у дядюшки Питера уже есть замечательный план!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасти альфу

— И долго ты будешь ждать? 

Дерек даже голову не повернул, но внутри неприятно ёкнуло: за отдающимся в ушах диким стуком сердца Стайлза Стилински приближение Питера оказалось совершенно беззвучным.

— Так долго с добычей играют только неопытные щенки, не знающие, чего хотят, — продолжил нашёптывать Питер. — Тебе подсказать, что ты хочешь, или сам догадаешься?

Стайлз с азартом гоняющийся за Айзеком и почти — вот уж чудо — поймавший его за край куртки, шлёпнулся в кучу сухой листвы. Серые и бурые листья облаком взвились в воздух, пыль засверкала в лучах заходящего солнца. Застывшее выражение всегда подвижного лица подсказало, что грязью на джинсах и содранными о кору ладонями повреждения не ограничились.

— Что с тобой? — забеспокоился Айзек. — Эй, Стайлз? Ты чего? Чего молчишь, а?

Правильно забеспокоился: молчание Стайлза, несомненно, говорило о большем, чем все те слова, что выстреливали из него, как жарящийся попкорн в автомате.

Дерек заставил себя остаться на месте, но не дышать не мог. В воздухе потянуло кровью — свежей и вкусной, живой; и дикое, из глубин волчьей души желание броситься вперёд и завалить добычу стало почти нестерпимым. 

Стайлз дёрнул на себя и повалил наземь подбежавшего к нему Айзека, а затем сверкнул глазами в сторону дома. Вот же мелкий засранец! Немедленно захотелось что-нибудь сломать ему уже по-настоящему. 

Питер за спиной издевательски фыркнул — и Дерек моментально повёлся. Дядины намёки, от которых в последнее время не было спасу, начали его сильно напрягать.

— Не рычи, — Питер всё не унимался, — добычу спугнёшь.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? Говори уже прямо!

Тот и ухом не повёл, даже поднятый за грудки пижонской рубашечки. В выражении лица читалось, как же его всё это забавляет. Но заговорил Питер спокойно и мягко, ни следа насмешки в голосе:

— Этот милый хорошенький мальчик стал бы украшением круга твоих бет. 

— Шилом в заднице, вот кем бы он стал! Он и сейчас шило в заднице — но хоть не в моей.

— Зато и ты не в его, так? — Питер вновь растянул губы в издевательской ухмылке. — Чего ты ждёшь, Дерек? — спросил он серьёзнее. — Хочешь, чтобы он достался кому-то другому? Кому-то порасторопней тебя?

— Кому ему доставаться?

Питер бросил взгляд поверх плеча Дерека и дёрнул уголком рта. Блеснули клыки, зрачки на миг стали синими.

— Да хоть ему. Как думаешь, кого Стайлз выберет: злого волка или лучшего друга?

Дерек оглянулся: у старого дуба стоял Скотт — шило в заднице номер два. 

— Скотт — не альфа.

— Да, — кивнул Питер. — Но как долго? Ты думал об этом?

— Ему меня не побороть, — отрезал Дерек. 

У него был Айзек — прекрасно развивающийся мальчишка-оборотень; Питер — всё ещё слабый, но согласившийся подчиниться, родная кровь и потому тот, кто даёт много больше других; Эрика и Бойд — потрепанные после встречи с альфами, но набравшиеся такого страха, чтобы о поисках лучшей стаи забыть навсегда. Связь с каждой из бет окрепла, и сила, которую давала их общность, чувствовалась бурлящим потоком, её было так много, что она требовала выход. Последние дни — лениво-спокойные, душные, как перед бурей — Дереку не хватало хорошей драки... или выматывающего секса. Учитывая бродящую кругом стаю альф, в скором начале драки сомневаться не приходилось; с сексом дела обстояли не так хорошо.

Раздался смех и крики, и взгляд сам собой сместился в сторону: Скотт и Стайлз как раз исполняли «привет, дружище, страшно рад тебя видеть».

— Ему и не надо тебя побеждать, — заговорил Питер, также наблюдающий за представлением, — с ним верный друг и девчонка-охотница, и твои беты доверяют ему не меньше, чем тебе. Омега, Дерек, простая омега, которой твои маленькие беты дарят часть силы... а возможно, и большую часть. Никто не терпит омег на своей территории, и ты знаешь причину.

Бестолково размахивающий руками, раскрасневшийся Стайлз говорил, говорил и говорил — ничего толкового, ни единого слова, и Дерек, делящий внимание между ним и дядей, провёл языком по кромке зубов. Клыки лезли, и злость росла вместе с ними, удерживая от обращения.

— Тебе нужны оба, — сказал Питер мягко. — Возьми того, кого получить проще, и второй придёт за ним. Может, и Арджент приведёт, кто знает.

— Он не хочет укус.

— Что, пра-а-авда?

Последовал картинный вздох, и Дерек, даже не оглядываясь, знал, что Питер закатил глаза. Ужасно хотелось вонзить когти ему в грудь, и рвануть, чтобы кровь полила фонтаном, и услышать жалобный вой и скулёж. Может, минутное неудобство для тела и гордости научило бы Питера уважению? Дерек так не считал, и невозможность поставить дядю на место тоже подпитывала клокочущую внутри злость.

— Он не захотел укус. От меня, — вкрадчиво заговорил Питер. — И тогда вокруг него умирало не так много людей, и его отец был в безопасности, как и он сам. Теперь всё изменилось, и он мечтает стать сильнее, быстрее, ловчее, стать тем, кто может защитить, а не тем, с кем возиться приходится другим. Он хочет укус.

Дерек прищурился, приглядываясь к Стайлзу и вслушиваясь в дикий стук его сердца.

— Он не хочет.

— И прибежал, стоило ему всего лишь намекнуть, что чистильщики порвут его лучшего друга-омегу в клочки? Дерек, Дерек, когда же ты научишься видеть чуть дальше своего носа?

Сжав кулак, Дерек медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Никто не бесил его так, как Питер. Даже бестолковый щенок, дразнящий всполошенным биением сердца и не затыкающийся ни на мгновение.

— Предложи ему так, чтобы он не смог отказаться. 

Очевидно, дядюшка Питер пересмотрел гангстерских фильмов.

Дерек наклонил голову сначала к одному плечу, затем ко второму: мышцы напряглись, а когда расслабились, боль в затылке ушла, и мозги наконец встали на место.

— Я не собираюсь его обманывать или давить на него: мне хватает одной омеги на своей территории.

— Двух, — с заметным удовольствием уточнил Питер.

— Ты ещё Джерарда вспомни.

Питер расплылся в улыбке, которую немедленно захотелось вбить ему в затылочную кость.

— Совершенно верно. Три омеги на твоей территории, Дерек. Для альфы из рода Хейлов — поразительный результат за такое короткое время.

Дерек рыкнул, и волосы на голове Питера встали дыбом, но на предупреждение он всё равно наплевал:

— Успокойся и не пугай щенков. Ты же не думаешь, что можешь напугать этим меня. — Он снял с плеча руку Дерека со всё ещё выпущенными когтями. Пятна крови проступили на разорванной рубашке, потерявшей прежний лоск. — Мы всё исправим, дорогой племянничек, если ты будешь слушать меня хоть немного.

Питер не боялся боли и угроз, вероятнее всего, чихал на страх смерти и точно плевал на авторитет альфы. Дерек не знал, что с ним делать. Это бесило его, как ничто иное, толкая обратиться и раз и навсегда решить проблему, вырвав дяде глотку. Ценой стало бы ослабление стаи. Кроме того, Дерек терпеть не мог терять самоконтроль, да и родственников (которых, как известно, не выбирают) у него оставалось совсем немного, потому уже через минуту наблюдения за возней бет он спокойно заговорил:

— Джексон — не Скотт, ему не заслужить доверие стаи. Он или войдёт в мою, или погибнет. Я говорил с ним — но здесь его нет, а значит он уже труп. Обратить Стайлза против его воли — и у Скотта моими усилиями появится стая.

На предплечье легли прохладные пальцы, и он оскалил зубы, повернувшись к потерявшему последние остатки соображения Питеру. 

— Если сделать так, что между вами двоими он выберет тебя, то одним укусом ты в итоге приобретёшь двух бет.

— Скотт — его лучший друг, — сбрасывая чужую руку, ответил Дерек.

— Так, может, пора подумать, как стать ближе лучшего друга? — Питер склонил голову к плечу и прикрыл глаза, словно жмурящийся от удовольствия кот. 

От вида этой наглости волк внутри Дерека поднялся на все четыре лапы и вздыбил шерсть на загривке.

— Скажи-ка, Дерек, как думаешь, кто для Скотта важнее: Стайлз или девчонка-охотница? — промурлыкал Питер. — Лучший друг или любимый человек?

От неожиданности рот Дерека приоткрылся. 

— Именно, милый племянничек. Ты всё правильно понял.

О да, Дерек понял. Дерек понял, что его дядя окончательно выжил из ума!

Питер мягко улыбнулся и начал негромко перечислять, загибая пальцы:

— Раздражающий, своевольный, и парень. И ты, несомненно, понятия не имеешь, как влюбить в себя этого милого недотёпу. И не хочешь с этим возиться.

За всё время их разговора Дерек ближе всего подошёл к потере себя в кровавом безумии.

— Тогда, разумеется, ты будешь не против, если я этим займусь? — глядя на свои аккуратно подпиленные ногти, спросил Питер. — И с Джексоном поговорю? Ну, при случае.

У Дерека не было слов. Питер мягко улыбнулся.

— Вот и прекрасно, племянничек. Я знал, что ты прислушаешься к голосу разума, — и, сбежав с крыльца, он направился к сгрудившимся у большого дуба подросткам.

Дерек смотрел ему вслед, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая и вновь слыша тысячи звуков леса и беспокойное биение сердца Стайлза Стилински — единственной крупной добычи на многие мили вокруг.

Питер поздоровался, пожал всем руки, и сердце Стайлза застучало ещё быстрей — от страха, конечно же. Если Питеру удастся, если он хотя бы попробует... О, Дерек был не прочь на это посмотреть.

Он наблюдал, как Питер мягко подталкивает беседу в нужную сторону и настороженность подростков постепенно уходит, и думал, что прежде не замечал за дядей педофильских склонностей, тем более в отношении парней. Стайлз хлопал ресницами и чесал коротко стриженую макушку, Скотт слушал, приоткрыв рот, умница-Айзек ухмылялся, явно деля услышанные сказки натрое. Эрика и Бойд, наученные горьким опытом последних дней, старались держаться от Питера и его когтей подальше, но и они в результате попали под обаяние того, кто хотел обаять.

Сердце Стайлза стало биться ровно, уверенно, и Дерек, в последний раз взглянув на веселящуюся компанию, вошёл в дом, с треском захлопнув за собой дверь.

*

«Сходи, детка, позови Дерека», — сказал Питер Хейл: так Стайлз угодил в ловушку. Нет, понятно, что для начала Стайлз взвился из-за обидного для любого парня обращения, потом спорил из-за самой необходимости куда-то идти, потом объяснял, что Хейлу стоит сходить самому и куда именно, вдруг дороги не знает, и что крутые мужики Стилински не работают мальчиками на посылках, потом негодовал и бросался завёрнутыми в шикарную упаковку из слов оскорблениями, потом яростно пинал листья и дёрн под ногами, но озвученная причина из «извини, человек, у нас тут небольшой разговор только для волков, а ты пока сделай доброе дело» заставила его сдаться и потащиться к развалинам дома. 

Вообще-то идти туда было стрёмно. Нет, правда, для любого нормального человека своим ходом тащиться в логово оборотня, тем более вожака целой стаи, злобного и мощного, ненавидящего всех и особенно парней по фамилии Стилински — бо-о-ольшая ошибка! 

Стайлз ускорил шаг. Хотя больше он не пинал листья носками кроссовок, ковылять поживей мешала боль в ноге: всё-таки, гоняясь за Айзеком, упал он неудачно. Но разве ему когда-то везло? Хм... Ха! Столько раз выжить — да он настоящий везунчик. Мистер Счастливчик! Сунуть голову в пасть льву... э-э-э... волку — да раз плюнуть, сэр!

На крыльцо Стайлз поднимался, бормоча вслух всё, что говорил бы Скотту, будь тот рядом:

— Ну ты только подумай, приятель. Этот зомби блохастый думает, что разговор останется в тайне, что ты, друг, не поделишься со мной!..

Знак стаи альф на двери привлёк внимание, и обида на Хейла-старшего стёрлась из памяти. Стайлз всматривался в рисунок, пытаясь понять, где мог такое видеть раньше, задумчиво обводил пальцем контуры светлой краски и говорил-говорил-говорил. К сожалению, аддерала под рукой больше не было: выходя из тачки, он закинул в рот последнюю дозу и смял упаковку. Надо было утром взять с собой ещё таблеток, и сейчас Стайлз помнил, что раз пять держал в руках новую пачку, но швырял её то на комод, то на кровать, то на стол, заваленный бумагами... Теперь оставалось только локти кусать: от кипящей внутри энергии хотелось взлететь, словно Бэтмен, и облететь вокруг земли, как Супермен.

Внутри что-то скрипнуло, и Стайлз обратился в слух, забывая, зачем скребёт ногтями облупившуюся краску на двери дома Хейлов.

Звук не повторился. Кажется.

Ох, как же чертовски Стайлзу не хватало таких же чутких ушей, как у Скотта.

Тихо, стараясь никого не потревожить, он толкнул дверь и бочком протиснулся в наполненный таинственными тенями холл сожжённого дома. Пахло тут мерзко. Двенадцать человек — не то чтобы Стайлз боялся приведений, но двенадцать человек — это слишком много. Один человек — уже много. Психованная Кейт.

Эллисон, кстати, тоже с большим приветом. Стайлза до сих пор передёргивало от рассказов Эрики и Бойда. И, чёрт, он сам видел их раны! Но Скотт, стоило заикнуться, показал такие острые зубы — нет уж, теперь про Эллисон Стайлз не собирался слушать ни единого слова и сам говорить не собирался. Нет её, точка. И ной Скотт, не ной — просто, йо-ху, отлично, что её в городе нет.

Вот Лидия, услада глаз... вернула с того света старшего Хейла, что тоже на премию «Мисс Благоразумие Бикон Хиллз» никак не тянуло. И это если забыть о её патологическом стремлении быть с Джексоном. Бррр...

Стайлз зацепился взглядом за дыру в полу, откуда вылез восставший из ада оборотень. Выглядело жутковато. Да и вообще всё вокруг выглядело, как в ужастике: пыль, грязь, сломанная мебель, повреждённые стены, потолки и пол, паутина по углам, рассеянный свет, проникающий сквозь разбитые окна и местами рухнувшую крышу, плюс застарелая вонь пожарища. Кто будет жить в таком месте? Какой псих захочет вернуться сюда?

Снова раздался тот звук, и Стайлз обернулся. В голове стало тихо. Мысли-попрыгунчики отключило куда эффективнее аддерала, и Стайлз погрузился в полную сосредоточенность на одном объекте.

Это, знаете ли, было красиво. В человеческом обличье Дерек Хейл был весьма и весьма ничего. Стайлз тоже хотел такие мускулы, да и вообще такую фигуру: узкие бёдра и широченные плечи, и бугрится всё, что только может бугриться от каждого плавного движения. В рассеянном свете влажная кожа блестела, мышцы напрягались и расслаблялись, и всё вместе заставляло вспомнить о порогах на горной реке. А все знают, что на текущую воду можно смотреть бесконечно. Стайлз и смотрел, где-то глубоко внутри себя, так что эхо слов едва касалось сознания, думая, что ничего такого не делает. Стихия на то и стихия, чтобы завораживать человека, имеющего глаза. 

И не только глаза, кстати. Стайлз потянул носом: ух, даже он чуял этот острый запах, тут завидовать волчьему носу было ни к чему. А ещё в груди гудело, как на рок-концерте, когда вибрация басов отдаётся даже в костях, и растворяешься в музыке, и становишься не одним, а частью чего-то большего, чего-то неодолимого, и тебя несёт, несёт, швыряет всё выше и выше, и ты паришь...

Чёртов оборотень прекратил подтягиваться и прыгнул на пол. Солнечный луч высветил трискелион на его блестящей от пота спине, в следующий миг Стайлз смотрел в пылающие красным глаза.

— Проблемы?

Хейл не спешил одеваться, и Стайлз мог во всех подробностях разглядеть торс из категории «да-да, вот такое отражение я хочу видеть в своём зеркале каждое утро». Дорожка тёмных волос, идущая от пупка вниз, только подчёркивала вызывающую жгучую зависть красоту пресса. Как же Стайлз хотел такое себе!

— Эй, ты куда смотришь?

Куда-куда — туда! Стайлз успел мысленно срежиссировать потрясающий рекламный ролик для джинсов «Levi’s» и очнулся, когда на его плечо легла горячая, как раскалённая сковородка, рука. Чугунная — ой! — сковородка.

— Проблемы? — злобно повторил Хейл. — И эй, ты, смотри мне в глаза.

У Стайлза аж руки чесались его пощупать: несправедливо, что можно было — то есть нельзя было — только смотреть.

Хм, интересно, если Хейл в трусы себе ничего не подкладывает, и соски у него сжаты в булавочную головку, и грудь ходит вверх-вниз, как на тренировке по лакроссу, то...

— Стайлз!

Стайлз вскинул голову: о, оказывается, кто-то грозный запомнил его имя!

— Что ты хотел? — медленно, словно говорил с идиотом, повторил Хейл.

— Тебя зовут. Ну... тренировка и всё такое. Меня твой зомби послал, и... — Тишину в голове заволокла туча самых разнообразных мыслей, и Стайлза будто затянуло в торнадо. Чтобы выжить, надо было сбросить балласт — и он зачастил, выплевывая слова, будто рэпер...

— Молчать.

Ух!

— С каких это пор ты мне приказываешь? Я тебе кто? Никто! Не бета, не гамма, не омега, не альфа, не родственник, не друг, не любовник, не...

Острые когти впились в шею — слегка, для острастки, — и Стайлз заткнулся.

— Закинься таблетками, не любовник, и пошли.

Хейл смеялся над ним — и Стайлз не мог ему этого так просто спустить.

— Таблеток нет, кончились. Что касается нашей с тобой нелюбви — вижу, тебя этот факт сильно печалит, — сказал он и, уперев руку в бок, оскалился в широкой ухмылке.

Вместо ответа ему пришлось наблюдать работу мысли на хмурой физиономии Хейла: долгий задумчивый взгляд, склонённая к плечу голова. Про себя Стайлз заржал, а вовне, не сдержавшись, зафыркал.

— Чувак, я знал, что твоя крутая кожанка, узкие джинсы и всё это, — он шагнул вперёд и похлопал ладонью по голой груди, и да, да, на ощупь она оказалась именно такой охрененной, как и на вид, — заботит тебя не просто так. Отличная работа, парням точно понравится, слава королевы бала тебе обеспечена.

Ради взгляда, каким ожёг его Хейл, Стайлз мог рискнуть многим. Смеясь, он увернулся от летящей в лицо стены и собрал запутавшиеся в ковре ноги.

— Чувак, — натянувший футболку Хейл вытащил его на крыльцо и захлопнул за ними дверь, — следи за языком, а то я решу, что Питер болтал чуть меньшую чушь, чем обычно. И знаешь, тебе не понравится, если я так решу.

Ворчание Стайлз не слушал. Его ладонь до сих пор горела, а в голове вспыхивали и гасли все оттенки врезавшихся в память ощущений: гладкая кожа, разгорячённая и слегка влажная, вздрагивающие под ладонью твёрдые упругие мышцы, щекочущий нос резкий запах и солоноватый вкус на вдруг пересохших губах, шум в ушах и прокатившаяся по спине волна мурашек. 

— Иди давай, — Хейл не церемонился, толкнул в плечо, и Стайлз едва не кубарем скатился с лестницы. Нога заныла сильнее.

— Полегче, а? Я тебе не волк, — рявкнул он и поковылял к молча наблюдающим за ними оборотням. 

Хейл, похоже, никуда не спешил и шёл позади. У Стайлза жутко чесалось между лопаток, а ещё зачем-то хотелось одёрнуть рубашку — и он боролся с собой, чтобы не остановиться и не заорать: «Что за фигня?», или «Эй, ты куда смотришь?», или «Куда вы, зубастые, пялитесь все?».

А таращились на него все как один: от странновато улыбающегося Скотта до меланхолично жующего травинку Айзека. Под масленым взглядом Хейла-старшего Стайлз споткнулся и не полетел носом в листву только потому, что Дерек поймал его за шиворот.

— Ты и для человека неуклюжий, — услышал Стайлз и заскрипел зубами.

— Вот уж спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — издевательски протянул Хейл и добавил, как выплюнул: — Чувак.

Ещё и к слову прицепился!

— Что? — прошипел Стайлз, когда добрался до Скотта. — Чего все смотрят, будто у меня оленьи рога выросли?

Эрика фыркнула, Бойд хрюкнул, Айзек отбросил травинку и широко улыбнулся. От открывшего рот Скотта ответ Стайлз так и не получил — его просветил Питер:

— Очень удачное сравнение, малыш. Сегодня ты наш олень. Метафорически, конечно. Наш приз, за который мы все будем сражаться.

У игры, предложенной Питером, правила оказались своеобразными. Стайлз возражал громче всех, но переубедить никого не сумел. Похоже, у всех Хейлов на словоизвержение Стилински был врождённый иммунитет. 

— Двое против четверых — разве это несправедливо? — Питер сейчас напоминал кота, сидящего у аквариума с открытой крышкой и планирующего запустить когтистую лапу внутрь. — Вам, малыши, всего-то и нужно, что похитить нашу с Дереком добычу, то есть тебя, Стайлз. А мы для победы должны тебя сохранить. Само собой разумеется, что попавшие под коготь альфы или меня из игры выбывают. Ну и чтобы у вас, детки, — Питер ткнул пальцем в грудь Скотта, затем Бойда и Айзека, Эрике же досталась плотоядная улыбка, — так вот, чтобы у вас был правильный стимул: если вы не поторопитесь украсть нашу добычу, то на закате солнца мы её... съедим.

Стайлз шумно сглотнул.

— Съедим? В каком смысле?

— С зелёным горошком, милый друг, — Питер лучезарно улыбнулся, сверкнув синими зрачками.

— И запьём превосходным кьянти, — добавил Дерек.

Вот позёры! Стайлз фыркнул и покачал головой. 

— А если выиграет Скотт? — задал он следующий вопрос. И, чёрт, Скотт был просто обязан выиграть!

Питер взглянул на Дерека, Стайлз тоже к нему повернулся.

— Что скажешь о призе для стаи Скотта, племянничек? — прозвучало так вкрадчиво, что у Стайлза по спине поползли мурашки. 

На словах «стая Скотта» у Дерека дёрнулся глаз.

— Хорошая работа заслуживает хорошего приза, — добавил Питер и замолчал.

Дерек криво ухмыльнулся и молча скрестил руки на груди.

Что-то между ними происходило. Стайлз чувствовал, как оглушающе звенят натянувшиеся нити, и ему страшно хотелось узнать, что за кошка пробежала между Хейлами. Дерек, сказать по правде, производил куда более приятное впечатление, по сравнению со своим бешеным дядей. Если бы последний каким-то чудом исчез (и стая альф-чистильщиков с ним), в Бикон Хиллз настала бы мирная спокойная жизнь, в этом Стайлз был уверен на все сто и даже тысячу. 

— Боулинг, — наконец проронил Дерек. — Свободный вечер, боулинг и...

— Молочные коктейли, жареная курица и картошка с соусом, — продолжила Эрика.

— И бигмаки на всех, — добавил Бойд, хлопая себя по животу. 

— Мы вас сделаем, — пообещал Скотт.

Один Айзек промолчал, всё так же меланхолично улыбаясь и поглядывая на вечернее небо. То ли приз его не заинтересовал, то ли в победу он ни капли не верил, то ли пропустил всё обсуждение мимо ушей. Но последнее — вряд ли.

— А меня кто-нибудь спросит, хочу ли я быть вашей добычей? — выпалил Стайлз и, скрестив руки на груди, шумно задышал через нос.

— Нет, милый, — ответил Питер и сладко-сладко улыбнулся. — Уговаривать добычу побыть добычей — это моветон.

*

Скотт и Эрика, Бойд и Айзек ушли в лес минут пять-десять назад. Стайлз оставался на месте, хотя у него пятки чесались побежать вслед за ними или рвануть на северо-запад, где в сгущающейся темноте всё тусклей блестел бок любимого джипа. Стайлз бы правда сбежал, не посмотрел бы, что дал слово играть. Но здесь и сейчас что-то происходило, что-то важное, что нельзя упустить — и любопытство в первом же раунде размышлений уложило на обе лопатки инстинкт самосохранения. Чистый нокдаун!

Ведь жутко интересно, почему Дерек волком глядит на Питера, а тот в ответ прижимает уши и машет хвостом. Метафорически, разумеется, но Стайлз был уверен: обратись Хейлы, забавную картину удалось бы понаблюдать.

Хмурый взгляд одного — приторная улыбка другого; шумный и резкий выдох через нос — разведённые, будто в извинениях, руки. Хейлы общались без слов, и Стайлз, подпирающий спиной сосну чуть поодаль, изнывал от желания понять, о чём они спорят.

Наконец Питер бросил гримасничать и пошёл к развалинам дома. Дверь хлопнула, через минуту-другую открылась, и Стайлз всерьёз забеспокоился. А кто бы остался равнодушным, наблюдая приближение психованного зомби-оборотня с мотком верёвки в руке? И Питер не к Дереку шёл, нет — он шёл прямиком к Стайлзу.

— Это ещё что? Так мы не договаривались!

По правде, они вообще ни о чём таком не договаривались, но сейчас отсутствие чётких правил игры волновало Стайлза в последнюю очередь. Он бросил взгляд на лохматую макушку стоящего посреди поляны Дерека. Может, ещё есть шанс достучаться до Хейловского здравого смысла?

— Эй, хмурый волк!

Спина под кожанкой напряглась, но Дерек даже не оглянулся. Стайлз мысленно дал себе по уху и обратился чуть вежливее: 

— Эй, Дерек! Хорошо бы тебе послушать, что я говорю, до того, как то же самое я заявлю копам. 

Дерек повернулся и припечатал его внимательным взглядом. Стайлз бросил пятиться: всё равно силе и скорости двух оборотней ему нечего было противопоставить. Кроме мозгов, разумеется, и хорошо подвешенного языка. Вот только без привычной дозы аддерала мысли мешались в голове, как коктейль в шейкере бармена.

— Игры играми, — он постарался не частить, — но связывать я себя не дам. Вы ведь не хотите проблем с законом? Верёвка на мне будет классифицирована как похищение, я не шучу. Отец начнёт дело, как только я сделаю заявление. И — клянусь — я заявлю на вас обоих, как только доберусь до города, если он, — Стайлз ткнул пальцем в Питера, — немедленно не остановится!

Дерек приподнял брови, будто ничего нелепей в жизни не слышал, но знак подал, и Питер остановился.

Стало полегче, хотя у Стайлза всё тело сводило от желания убежать. Жалких пара ярдов до оборотней никому бы не показались безопасными.

— Оленю страшен любой волк, — заметил Питер, хлопнув мотком верёвки по бедру, — но наш Бэмби особенный. Я бы его связал, чтобы он не рванул к друзьям-волчатам при первой возможности.

Стайлз хмыкнул, признавая, что именно так и собирался поступить. А чего Хейл хотел: чтобы он тихо сидел, пока парни и Эрика его выручают? Или того хуже — лежал, как олень стреноженный? Но вместо того чтобы возмутиться по делу, Стайлз выпалил:

— Ты назвал меня Бэмби? Меня? — повторил он, чувствуя, что ещё немного общения с Питером Хейлом, и клыки и когти полезут без всякого укуса, на одной чистой злости.

— А что, — ответил Хейл, — разве не похож? Такой же хорошенький, короткошёрстный, и глаза карие, большие, влажно блестят. Весьма милый Бэмби.

— Я начинаю понимать, почему он, — Стайлз кивком указал на молчаливого Дерека, — вырвал тебе не сердце, а глотку. Жаль, что не навсегда.

— Ну-ну-ну, малыш. Я считал, что у тебя шкура чуть потолще, а чувство юмора куда как тоньше. 

Стайлз открыл рот, собираясь высказать всё, что думает об остряке-Хейле, но тут вмешался Дерек:

— Питер, хватит его дразнить. Ты тоже прекрати лезть в бутылку. 

Ух ты! Это что, извинения по-хейловски? Жидковато!

Стайлз молчал, но очень надеялся, что на лбу у него всё написано, а Хейлы умеют читать.

Очевидно, нет, не умели. Или не хотели.

— Так нас боишься? — спросил Дерек без тени насмешки.

— А что, не должен? — Стайлз злился всё больше. — Я вам, Хейлы, не верю. Кроме того, здесь и помимо вас есть, кого бояться. Будем играть... Кстати, ну и фантазия у вас, но это ладно. Вдруг придут альфы — а тут я связанный. Или кто-то из наших не удержит своего волка — и у меня и полшанса не будет спастись. Вы в своём уме?

Мечтательная улыбка словно приклеилась к губам Питера; Стайлз даже не рассчитывал, что тот его слушает — и ошибся.

— Вот видишь, Дерек. Я тебе говорил: хорошие мозги под шелухой из слов и нервы крепкие. Отважный Бэмби, из которого мог бы получиться отличный волк. Жаль.

— Что жаль? — спросил Стайлз, не выдержав долгого молчания и изучающих взглядов обоих Хейлов. 

— Что ты не хочешь быть волком, — ответил Дерек, а Питер уточнил:

— Что тебе нравится быть на вторых-третьих ролях. Бегать хвостом за Скоттом, помогать нашей стае, но, по сути, оставаться никем. Никем важным.

Хейл брал его на слабо — Стайлз это знал, но всё равно удар оказался силён и попал в цель.

— Неплохая попытка, — он шумно выдохнул и пару раз кивнул, — нет, правда, нехило, старик. Но не сработало. Я не собираюсь бегать по лесам безмозгло-агрессивной кучей когтей и зубов, опасных для всего живого. 

— Спокойней, — посоветовал Дерек, — у тебя сердце сейчас выпрыгнет. Точно нет с собой таблеток?

— А теперь ты скажешь, что будь я волком, то об этой проблеме мог бы навсегда позабыть? Не прокатит, мне пришлось приковывать Скотта к батарее и отбиваться огнетушителем.

— Но сейчас ты сам видишь, как хорошо он контролирует своего волка, — заметил Питер.

Чёрт, Стайлз думал, что попал, когда в игре его объявили оленем. Теперь он видел, в какую ловушку его загоняли на самом деле. 

— Это всё отговорки! — отрезал он.

— Именно, отговорки, — подхватил Дерек и повернулся к Питеру: — Он не верит в себя и не хочет ничего менять. Ему комфортно таскаться за спиной кого-то, сам он никогда не выйдет вперёд. Мы зря тратим время.

Надо же, сколько слов, чтобы обозвать слабаком. Стайлз знал, что оправдываться глупо, что спорить вообще не о чем, и, чёрт, это же хмурый Хейл и хитрый Хейл — перед кем тут выделываться? — но промолчать не мог: 

— В конце концов, это несправедливо. Я мало тебе помогал? Или когда делал это, прятался у кого-то за спиной? — Тысячи слов жаждали выплеснуться бурлящим потоком, но Стайлз шумно выдохнул, а потом махнул рукой: — Всё, я пас. Вне игры. Пошёл к своим родичам-оленям.

На пятом шаге он не выдержал, обернулся. Хейлы молча смотрели на него, глаза у обоих слегка светились: синим у Питера и красным у Дерека.

— Только имейте в виду, крутые волки, — сказал Стайлз, старательно улыбаясь во весь рот, — мы, олени, сделаем вас только так, если вздумаете нарушить закон.

Дерек так выразительно покачал головой, что стало ясно: последнее слово за собой оставить не удалось. Ссутулившись и сунув руки в карманы штанов, Стайлз побрёл к джипу.

Далеко он не ушёл. Тишину взорвал вой и шум драки, что-то мощное ударило в спину, и Стайлз полетел на землю, в кучу листвы. Когда он отплевался и поднял голову, то вжался в листья обратно: прямо на него кубарем несся кто-то, дрыгая руками и ногами и подвывая. Это оказался Бойд — весь в крови, и выглядело это жутко. Через минуту к ним присоединилась Эрика — потрёпанная даже больше Бойда. Но ей повезло попасть под когти старшего Хейла, так что раны почти сразу же начали затягиваться сами собой. 

Стайлз вскочил на ноги.

Дерек стоял всего в паре ярдов от него и, похоже, даже пальцем шевелить не собирался, чтобы помочь дяде справиться с Айзеком и Скоттом. Те будто чувствовали, что нападения альфы можно не бояться, и пытались Питера повалить. 

Стайлз вскинул руку в победном жесте, когда Питер получил особо сильный удар от Скотта, но радость продлилась недолго — Айзек упал. Хруст и неестественно вывернутый локоть кричали о переломе, сам же Айзек беззвучно хватал ртом воздух.

Не помня себя, Стайлз бросился вперёд — и угодил к Дереку в лапы. Не совсем в лапы, правда, а в человеческие, но тоже очень сильные руки, из которых так просто не вырвешься.

Рубашка затрещала, в следующий миг Стайлз замер.

Скотт получил от Питера по лицу! То ли по лбу, то ли по глазам — сколько крови! А если он ослепнет?

— Скотт! Скотт! — Стайлз едва не сломал себе руку, вырываясь из захвата, но Дерек держал крепко. — Пусти, чёрт!

Схватка Скотта и Питера даже отдалённо не походила на игру: они рычали и рвали друг друга когтями, лилась кровь. Питер был опытнее и мощнее, зато Скотт — быстрее и злее. Стайлз никогда не видел друга таким: получая удар за ударом, тот падал, чтобы через миг вскочить на ноги и вновь броситься вперёд. Уже будто не человек и не оборотень, Скотт казался персонажем из компьютерной игрушки — неутомимым, не чувствующим боли, с вечно подключённым «save/load».

Питер не стал ждать болезненного поражения. В очередной раз отшвырнув от себя рычащего Скотта, он упал на колени, а затем прижался к земле. Даже Стайлз видел, что его поза означала «сдаюсь».

Скотт подлетел к лежащему на спине Питеру и, ухватив за плечо, рванул его, несопротивляющегося, на себя, замахнулся свободной рукой... 

— Нет! Скотт, нет! — заорал Стайлз. Как же он испугался. Чёрт, да он до смерти перепугался, что Скотт сейчас убьёт. Что лучший друг, хороший парень, а временами – зануда и просто ботан, прямо сейчас уже по-настоящему перестанет быть человеком, поддастся безумию внутри себя и лишит кого-то жизни. Пусть даже этот кто-то и Питер Хейл. — Ты не должен его убивать!

Последние слова заглушил гневный рёв альфы. Дерек рыкнул так, что заложило уши и захотелось, пусть Стайлз оборотнем не был, свалиться на землю и притвориться дохлым псом. 

Айзек, баюкающий руку, упал на бок и завыл. Послышался испуганный скулёж Эрики и Бойда. Питер молчал, но и его явно гнуло к земле. 

На приказ Дерека не откликнулся только Скотт. Его рука с выпущенными когтями дрожала, но он даже ухом не повёл — всё вглядывался в лицо Питера и медлил. 

Мечта Стайлза освободиться из захвата сбылась. Грубый толчок отправил его целоваться с землей, а Дерек бросился выручать дядю — убивать Скотта.

— Скотт, остановись! — крикнул Стайлз, спеша подняться и дико злясь на свою неуклюжесть. — Дерек, стой!

Он всё-таки извернулся, вскочил и побежал бы останавливать этих придурков от смертоубийства, но кто-то схватил его за плечо.

— Добыча наша! — прозвучал ликующий вопль Айзека. 

Стайлз даже не обернулся: во все глаза он смотрел туда, где на пышущего злобой Дерека рычал Скотт, а Питер подбирался к нему ближе, явно собираясь отплатить за унижение.

Скотт заметил угрозу и отпрыгнул на несколько ярдов назад. Никто из троих не двигался, а затем Скотт завыл, а Айзек, Эрика, Бойд подхватили его песню хлопками и свистом. В этом вое Стайлз слышал ликование победы и радость свершившейся мести, но друга хотелось не поздравить, а убить, и не просто так, а с особой жестокостью. Ведь мог умереть, мог пострадать не на шутку, а всё из-за того, что захотел показать Хейлам свою крутизну!

— Вы совсем спятили? — рявкнул Стайлз, спихивая с себя ладонь Айзека. Тот ойкнул — похоже, недавно сросшаяся рука у него всё ещё болела, пусть и не очень сильно.

— Зато мы победили.

— Нет. — Оттолкнув с пути Бойда и Эрику, Дерек схватил Стайлза за правую руку. 

Скотт поступил так же, и левая рука Стайлза оказалась в плену.

— Что значит «нет»? Мы победили! Ты свою добычу не удержал.

У него ярко светились глаза, да и стоматолог, увидевший его зубы, сильно бы удивился. Что неприятнее, у него лезли когти — Стайлз чувствовал, как они царапают кожу через рубашку.

Дерек владел собой намного лучше, но Стайлз в полной мере ощутил себя оленем, которого вот-вот разорвут пополам.

— Хватит уже, а? — Он попытался вырваться, но ни Дерек, ни Скотт и не подумали его отпустить. 

Волки грызлись — что им до желаний оленя?

— Я выбил Айзека из игры, — заявил присоединившийся ко всем Питер, — так что о победе даже не заикайтесь. 

— Но я не сдался, — возразил Айзек, — а значит остался в игре. 

— Нет. Потому что, мой милый Айзек, если бы я знал, как ты переиначишь правила, то сломал бы тебе не руку, а ногу.

— Эй, так нечестно. У нас не было против вас двоих шансов. Но мы смогли, а значит заслужили награду. Добыча наша, мы победили и требуем приз! — воскликнул Скотт, и руку Стайлза обожгло болью. 

Это стало последней каплей. 

— Когти убрал!

Двух слов хватило, чтобы освободиться. На извинения Скотта Стайлзу было плевать. Он потёр ноющую руку, а когда поднял голову, то наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Дерека, да и остальные притихли, поглядывая на проступившие на рубашке пятнышки крови.

— Вам так хочется в боулинг? — спросил он, разбивая сгустившуюся тишину.

— Не тупи, Стайлз. Тут дело принципа. Я выиграл и хочу, чтобы он, — тут Скотт ткнул Дерека пальцем в грудь, — это признал.

Выиграл? Положив Бойда, Эрику и Айзека и сам сдохнув дюжину раз, будь драка настоящей? 

Стайлз пристально рассмотрел пышущего воодушевлением Скотта, потом радостно-взволнованных приятелей и остановил взгляд на хмурой физиономии Дерека. Эйфорию друзей разделить никак не получалось, зато ещё как выходило злиться и обижаться на то, что даже перед самим собой Стайлз пока не готов был признать.

— Солнце давно село, так что вы в любом случае проиграли, — сказал он, не имея ни малейшего желания задумываться, что его дёрнуло так сказать.

Теперь нахмурились все, кроме Питера. Тот же смотрел на Стайлза лучистым взглядом, потирал ладони и улыбался. Всё с той же гадкой улыбочкой Хейл поднял руку, изображая, будто держит бокал, понюхал воображаемое вино и пригубил...

Сев в джип, Скотт сказал:

— Я не обижаюсь на тебя, друг, но, может, объяснишь, зачем ты нам всё веселье испортил?

Стайлз молча пристегнулся и вставил ключ в замок зажигания. В кармане лежала карточка с адресом места, где вскоре его должны были съесть с горошком и кьянти, а в голове крутилась мысль, что Скотт в чём-то прав. За попадание в ловушку винить, кроме себя, было некого.

*

К назначенному времени Стайлз успел просмотреть отзывы о месте, в которое Хейлы пригласили его на обед, одеться-переодеться и тысячу раз подумать, чем вся эта история может обернуться. Вопросы и предположения множились, как кролики по весне, и он уже изнывал от нетерпения, чтобы всё поскорей началось. 

Вчера вечером, подвозя Скотта домой, Стайлз ещё подумывал, что просто откажется и дело с концом. О, он нашёл бы сотни неплохих отговорок, да и просто сказал бы нет: с чего бы ему идти туда, куда не хочется. Вот только ему хотелось, даже очень хотелось посмотреть на обоих Хейлов в нормальной обстановке, послушать, что и как они будут говорить, и самому, если повезёт, узнать ответы на интересующие вопросы. 

Не то чтобы Стайлз собирался на самом деле становиться оборотнем — но ведь дико интересно поговорить с теми, кто знает куда больше Скотта, кто родился с проклятьем в крови. Это тебе не Google — это информация из первых рук, и Стайлз мог её добыть. Всего-то и нужно было, что подыграть Хейлам, раздразнить их, расшевелить, вызвать на откровенность — и узнать всё. У них свой интерес — у него свой, решил Стайлз и притворился глухим к тихому шепотку благоразумия. Волков бояться? Ещё чего.

Шло время, любопытство и предвкушение росло. Последние четверть часа Стайлз по комнате откровенно слонялся: то на минуту зависал у компьютера, то падал на кровать, то выглядывал в окно, — потому припарковавшуюся у дома крутую тачку заметил почти сразу.

Из сияющего на солнце чёрного Camaro вышел Дерек — чёрная кожанка, чёрные джинсы, чёрные остроносые туфли и, в довершение образа, солнцезащитные очки, тоже чёрные. Белая футболка на фоне всей этой черноты погоды не делала. 

Оглядевшись по сторонам, он спокойно, не таясь, пошёл к дому. Даже подстригающей кусты соседке кивнул, будто имел полное право на глазах всех вразвалочку идти к дому шерифа, а затем увозить его несовершеннолетнего сына на поразвлечься. Во всяком случае, так наверняка прозвучит, если миссис Бигонс оторвётся вечером от любимого сериала и вздумает перекинуться парой слов с вернувшимся после работы отцом. 

Представив последствия, Стайлз застонал — и ещё раз, когда услышал трель звонка. Но что-то менять было уже поздно.

Он едва не слетел с лестницы, притормозив только у двери, два-три раза глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул и потянулся к замку.

У порога, сунув руки в карманы узких джинсов, стоял Дерек и молча глядел сквозь очки. Или спал на ходу — разве по такому лицу что прочитаешь?

— Папа с мамой здороваться не научили? — выдал Стайлз вместо приветствия и вышел на крыльцо. Оттерев плечом Дерека, он закрыл дверь и несколько раз повернул ключ в замке.

Когда они сходили со ступенек, тот проронил:

— Тебя — тоже.

— Долго думаешь, волк. С такой скоростью за кроликами не погоняешь, — усмехнулся Стайлз и, просияв улыбкой, замахал наблюдающей за ними соседке: — Добрый день, миссис Бигонс! Отличная погодка!

Та нахмурилась ещё больше, сверля их взглядом офицера полиции при исполнении: 

— Привет, Стайлз. Кто это с тобой? И куда ты? Отец в курсе?

Стайлз, хотя и отлично знал, как Дерек выглядит, не отказал себе в том, чтобы попытаться взглянуть на него её глазами. Скользнул взглядом от короткой щетины на подбородке до блестящих носков туфель и медленно вернулся к плотно сжатому рту. Вот же мистер Стальные причиндалы. Встречаются, конечно, парни и повыше ростом, и пошире в плечах, и с физиономией куда менее симпатичной, но миссис Бигонс — экс-сержант полиции Бигонс — на это не купится, как и на белую футболочку Хейла. Она опасность нюхом чует.

Да, тут без вариантов: «Отчаянные домохозяйки» конкуренции с выяснением личности вероятного преступника точно не выдержат, если, конечно, убийственное впечатление не исправить прямо сейчас.

— Клёво выглядишь, но вот это придётся снять, — сказал Стайлз и стянул с Дерека очки. Глаза у того полыхнули красным, но Стайлз покачал головой: — Но-но-но!.. Сам виноват, кто мешал остановиться в конце квартала и позвонить? Теперь расхлёбываем вместе. Вот так-то лучше. А теперь улыбнись и попытайся выглядеть милым. 

Под невнятное ворчание Стайлз опять повернулся к миссис Бигонс и расплылся в улыбке:

— Это Мигель, троюродный кузен, заехал навестить нас с отцом. Он ненадолго. Хочу показать ему город.

Дерек вырвал у него очки и пошёл прямиком через лужайку к соседке. О чём они там болтали, кто знает, но уже через минуту миссис Бигонс смеялась, а ещё через три Стайлз садился в Camaro.

— О чём ты с ней говорил? — спросил он, пристёгиваясь.

— Меня зовут Дерек Хейл, я хороший знакомый Стилински, а не злой серый волк, крадущий наивных школьников среди белого дня, — тягуче и томно продекламировал Дерек и резко ударил пальцами по рулю: — Чтобы больше про Мигеля я от тебя не слышал. И вообще держи рот на замке. Бесишь.

А вот этого Стайлз не собирался сносить:

— Может, мне выйти? Тебя не буду раздражать, а дяде наврёшь что-нибудь. Ты ж на самом деле не хочешь, чтобы я ехал с тобой. Ну что, договорились?

Он уже собирался отстегнуть ремень безопасности, когда Дерек накрыл его руку своей — горячей и тяжёлой. Стайлз медленно повернул голову и приподнял брови. Молчание молниеносно стало невыносимым, а жар от соприкосновения их ладоней распространился до локтя.

— Скажешь что-нибудь? — тихо спросил Стайлз и зачастил: — Эй, Хьюстон вызывает, ответьте! А то, знаешь, я уже весь в волнениях: ты онемел? И окаменел? Чёрт, Дерек, может, отпустишь меня?

Дерек его отпустил, но ответом не удостоил. Машина тронулась, и отстёгивать ремень безопасности стало бессмысленно. 

— Эй, что это сейчас было? — спросил Стайлз. Биение сердца отдавалось в кончиках пальцев, и он сжал руку в кулак. 

Увы, но Дерек смотрел прямо перед собой и притворялся сфинксом.

Всё время пути он продолжал молчать, изредка одаривая Стайлза короткими злыми взглядами. Стайлз — в основном потому, что ему изначально приказали заткнуться — болтал без остановки, споря сам с собой, удастся ли вырвать в ответ хотя бы слово. Но Дерек упрямо молчал, всё плотнее сжимал губы, и любопытство Стайлза накручивало счётчик с каждой милей, отдаляющей их от Бикон Хиллз.

Ну не может такого быть, чтобы Дерек настолько хотел его себе в беты. Он же себе не враг. Должно быть что-то другое, что-то ещё!

Когда машина остановилась у небольшого итальянского ресторанчика в соседнем городке, то оба вышли на парковочную площадку с заметным облегчением.

Важный метрдотель проводил их к столику, расположенному в углу, подальше от чужих ушей и глаз, и исчез, повинуясь жесту поджидающего их Питера. 

— А здесь нехило, — заметил Стайлз, выбирая себе место спиной к стене и оглядывая зал. — Только кормят, наверное, не очень.

— Почему ты так думаешь, Стайлз? — спросил Питер, отпивая из бокала и на миг прикрывая глаза.

Хм, интересно... Стайлз — не Бэмби. Учитывая выдающееся молчание Дерека в машине (а даже папе в таких случаях сдержаться не удавалось) — Хейлам от него точно что-то нужно. Но что? Надо прощупать.

— Время обеда, зал почти пуст, — Стайлз встряхнул хитро сложенную полотняную салфетку и положил её себе на колени. Теперь он уже не жалел, что вырядился в костюм, отбросив мысль подразнить Хейлов ещё и майкой с Халком и штанами цвета хаки. Когда он открыл папку с меню, то брови сами собой поползли вверх.

— Тот, кого едят с горошком и кьянти, за обед не платит, правильно я понимаю? — поинтересовался он мягко.

— Стайлз, умничка, ты, как всегда, всё правильно понимаешь, — Питер усмехнулся. — Больше нет вопросов, почему здесь малолюдно?

— Нет, — коротко ответил Стайлз, листая меню, а когда подошёл официант — ткнул пальцем в выбранное блюдо. — Надеюсь, это будет настолько же вкусно, насколько дорого.

— Винную карту? — предложил официант, и Стайлз кивнул. 

В папке бордового цвета скрывались настоящие богатства по выведению Питера Хейла из себя. Стайлз долго перелистывал страницы, интересовался у официанта о вкусе и происхождении вин и поглядывал на Питера. Увы, тот не выглядел сколько-нибудь впечатлённым перспективой покупки к обеду коллекционного вина с рычащим пафосным названием, а наоборот, явно забавлялся происходящим. Наигравшись, Стайлз отдал папку официанту.

— Упс, совсем забыл: я несовершеннолетний, так что принесите воды.

Дерек фыркнул.

Всё это время он сидел, широко расставив ноги и откинувшись на спинку стула. Скрещенные на груди руки, ухмылка, прячущаяся в уголке рта, и взгляды, которые он бросал попеременно то на дядю, то на Стайлза, выразительно намекали, каким ребячеством и идиотизмом он считает всё происходящее.

Внезапно затеянная игра потеряла для Стайлза всю привлекательность. 

— Может, приступим к делу? — сказал он и перевёл взгляд на Питера. Не важно, кто из Хейлов альфа — понятно, с чьей подачи они здесь собрались.

— Твоя версия, Стайлз?

— Продолжение рекламной компании «Стань волком — это круто»?

Питер вздохнул.

— Как же я жалею, что той ночью наткнулся на твоего друга, а не на тебя. Тогда у нас в стае уже был бы замечательный умный волк и не было бы проблем с глупой омегой.

Стайлз усмехнулся: 

— Эпитет «глупый» ты присваиваешь всем, кто тебя победил? Тяжело, наверное, жить, когда кругом одни идиоты, включая племянника-альфу, большую часть его бет и человека.

Питер пригубил вино и улыбнулся. Взгляд остался холодным.

— Дразнить людей, чтобы вызвать их на откровенность, вовсе необязательно, Стайлз. В нашем случае достаточно спросить, и если вопрос мне понравится, то ты получишь ответ.

— А почему ты думаешь, что я дразню тебя специально, а не пользуюсь моментом, чтобы безнаказанно поточить о тебя когти?

Движение Питера оказалось молниеносным: только что он расслабленно сидел, крутя в руках бокал, а уже через миг нависал над Стайлзом, прижимая его руки к скатерти и едва ли не вжимаясь носом в лицо, и пугал синими всполохами в глазах.

— Не стоит забывать, что я слышу, как загнанно бьётся твоё сердце, мой милый Стайлз. И что одним движением могу вырвать его из груди, если решу, что ты чуточку заигрался. 

Он слегка отодвинулся, и Стайлз наконец выдохнул. Он вновь забыл, как дышать, когда Питер погладил его по рукам, а правую вдруг потянул себе ко рту. Может, решил начать с пальцев? Ведь без парочки, в отличие от сердца, вполне можно жить. Не то чтобы это утешало, конечно.

Заорать Стайлз не успел. Питер провёл носом по его руке — обнюхал его! — а затем прижался губами к тыльной стороне ладони.

— Я ведь не просто так выбрал тебя, милый мой, — проворковал он, дразня прикосновениями губ и тёплым дыханием. — Ты умён, приятен на вид, свеж, — тут он шумно потянул носом, — и сладостен.

Хватка ослабла, и Стайлз наконец смог вырвать свою руку. 

— Уверен, что ты будешь очень хорош... в игре, — закончил Питер, многозначительно улыбаясь, и вернулся на место.

Стайлз остался на своём только потому, что вряд ли смог бы сейчас подняться на ноги. Питер сразил его насмерть.

— Ты шутишь...

— Вовсе нет, милый. Ни слова лжи.

Питер вновь играл с бокалом вина, и теперь Стайлз видел намёк даже в осторожных, поглаживающих тонкое стекло движениях пальцев.

Стайлз смотрел, смотрел на это безобразие, а затем в поисках поддержки повернулся к Дереку. Ну должны же быть среди Хейлов здравомыслящие люди... э-э-э... волки.

Дерек вернул ему пристальный взгляд, затем повернулся к Питеру с видом едва сдерживаемого раздражения. Ну это понятно — когда Дерек не злился? Непонятно было другое: почему он промолчал?

* 

Смотреть на то, как Питер пытается сбить парня с толку, было тошно. Дереку не нравилось выбранное дядей место для разговора, не нравились причины их встречи, не нравился сегодняшний Стайлз. С Питером они грызлись на равных: пару раз Стайлзу удалось зацепить дядю когтем и даже пустить кровь, тот ответил неожиданным намёком на заинтересованность интимного свойства — и понеслось. 

Ничто не могло примирить Дерека с необходимостью присутствовать при беззастенчивом охмурении несовершеннолетнего, кстати, ещё мальчишки собственным, на тысячу процентов гетеросексуальным, дядюшкой.

Играть настолько грязно ради какой-то омеги? Ради МакКола?

Дерек мазнул взглядом по порозовевшим щекам Стайлза, хитрой улыбочке Питера и отвёл глаза. Если бы он ещё мог не слушать быстрый стук сердца их жертвы, но он слышал, и этот звук пьянил кровь много лучше кислого терпкого вина и возбуждал аппетит куда сильнее аромата отлично прожаренного кабаньего мяса. 

Вопросы — ответы — комплименты на грани фола. Не слушать Дерек не мог, и отличный обед (первый по-настоящему хороший обед после отъезда из Нью-Йорка, так что своих денег тот стоил) был окончательно испорчен. Отсутствием аппетита Дерек никогда не страдал, но после нескольких приторно-сладких пассажей Питера куски стали застревать в горле и напоминать по вкусу подгорелый башмак.

Но ещё больше, чем Питер, Дерека бесил Стайлз. Почему он не уходит? Ему что, настолько не хватает внимания, что и шитое белыми нитками ухаживание Питера по вкусу?

Последней каплей стало дядино «мой волк выбрал тебя» и ответ Стайлза из полузадушенного «что?», щедро приправленного перестуком пустившегося в галоп сердца.

Желание обратиться оказалось таким сильным, что Дереку пришлось переждать несколько долгих секунд. Он ещё мог решить иначе — молча закончить обед или встать и уйти, позволив Питеру делать то, что, по-видимому, доставляло ему огромное удовольствие, — но злость оказалась сильнее.

— Хватит уже!

Всё замолчали, включая посетителей за соседними столиками, и Дерек, взяв себя в руки, повторил много тише: 

— Хватит кормить его сказками.

Питер смотрел на него ласковым взглядом и тихо улыбался — то есть был взбешён, как никогда.

— Я не против уступить тебе роль главного сказочника, — доверительно произнёс он, — только скажи, что готов её на себя взять.

«...и попробуй только не взять, раз вмешался», — не прозвучало, но Дерек мысль уловил.

Сжимая зубы и хмурясь, он повернул голову к Стайлзу. Лицо у того порозовело от волнения — что несказанно бесило, — зато глаза оставались ясными и смышлёными, как и всегда.

Как там Питер сказал: отличные мозги под шелухой из слов? 

Кстати, в этом Стайлз и Питер тоже были похожи. 

— Не существует никакого внутреннего волка, забудь, — сказал Дерек, припомнив последний вопрос.

Стайлз не согласился: 

— Но я читал! И Скотт рассказывал! И вот даже он, хотя я ему не верю, но про это-то с чего ему лгать?

Хмыкнув, Дрек положил вилку с ножом на тарелку и отодвинул её от себя: всё равно желание есть как отрезало. Быть оратором, как дядя, не хотелось ещё больше, но он себя переупрямил. Он не был силён во всей этой болтовне и по печальному опыту знал, насколько малое число людей могут понять его объяснения. Стайлз наверняка не поймёт. Но Дерек сказал себе, что для очистки совести хотя бы попытается.

— Ты ходил когда-нибудь в церковь? — спросил он.

— Ну? — Глаза у Стайлза стали круглые-круглые, и рот на миг приоткрылся. 

Дерек сдержал ухмылку.

— В церкви много говорят о душе, её чистоте, спасении и тому подобном, — начал он, удивляясь, что ведёт такой разговор. Всё же Стайлз, вероятно, единственный в своём роде: ни один из кандидатов в беты не додумывался до подобных вопросов.

Единственный в своём роде Стайлз вдруг сделал стойку:

— Слушай, ты так говоришь... — протянул он и зачастил: — А ты в церковь ходишь? Ну, хоть раз-то ходил? А во что оборотни верят? У них есть какие-то свои боги? А храмы есть? А кому ты молишься, если молишься, перед дракой?..

Дерек наклонился вперёд и накрыл руку Стайлза своей. Как и предполагалось — сработало, и он продолжил, аккуратно подбирая слова:

— В церкви только и говорят, что о душе, но даже если прижать священника к стенке — ни один её не покажет. Внутренний волк — та же душа. То есть на самом деле его нет. И он есть, но как пронизывающая всё часть тела, ума и чувств, низших инстинктов для того оборотня, который в своего внутреннего волка верит. Он может сказать, что его волк страдает или радуется, или находит пару, он даже может это чувствовать — но на самом деле это только условность, игра разума. Теперь понятно?

Стайлз открывал и закрывал рот, а потом выдал с искренней улыбкой:

— Не ожидал от тебя такое услышать. Чувак, да ты в жизни столько слов сразу не произносил! И каких слов! А можно я у тебя ещё спрошу? Ну можно, а? Ты мне ответишь? Ты сам-то веришь? У тебя есть внутренний волк? А что он сейчас делает? 

Питер злорадно засмеялся, и Дерек вздохнул.

— Мой внутренний волк требует небольшого отдыха от вас обоих. — Он встал и, скомкав салфетку, швырнул её на сиденье стула.

— Ты куда? — Стайлз тоже вскочил. — Я ещё не всё у тебя узнал! — Он шагнул к Дереку почти вплотную и, похоже, позабыв, какой тонкий у оборотней слух, зашептал: — Я с твоим дядей-извращенцем наедине не останусь.

— Почему это я извращенец, Стайлз? — подал голос Питер.

— Э-э-э... Слушай, я ничего не имею против парней, которые предпочитают парней. Но ты, извини, даже для них слишком странный. И мне чертовски не понравилось, как ты меня нюхал. Я погуглил, кстати, насчёт горошка и кьянти, и, знаешь, мне ещё дорога моя печень.

— А Дереку ты свою печень доверяешь? Он ведь тоже пьёт кьянти, — сказал Питер, подпустив грусти в голос.

— Не хочу тебя обижать, но да. Насчёт всего-всего не знаю, а вот печень ему точно можно доверить. 

Дерек внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза, ощущая отголоски радости Питера.

— Милый Стайлз, ты разбиваешь мне... печень, — Питер негромко рассмеялся, и Дереку пришлось идти в туалет вместе со Стайлзом.

Перспектива взять на себя роль «главного сказочника» казалась проблемой ровно до той минуты, как они вернулись в зал.

Питер не терял времени зря. За их столиком сидела красивая молодая женщина — вернее, волчица. 

— Останься здесь, — сказал Дерек Стайлзу и пошёл вперёд.

Воркование прервалось, стоило ему приблизиться. Волчица была не одна — запахи других оборотней примешивались к сильному и свежему аромату её тела.

— А вот и Дерек, — проговорил Питер, поднимая взгляд. — Судьба благоволила нам познакомиться с очаровательной Кали.

Кали встала, гордо демонстрируя красивое тело в облегающей одежде, и сверкнула алыми зрачками.

— Альфа Бикон Хиллз, — сказала она, показывая крепкие зубы в улыбке, — наделал много ошибок. Мы пришли их исправить.

— Не было никаких ошибок.

— Ну как же. Множащиеся, как блохи на больном псе, омеги и люди, которые знают о нас, но не входят в наши семьи. — Её клыки удлинились, улыбка превратилась в по-настоящему хищную. — Не стоило ждать нас, чтобы начать исправлять свои ошибки. Теперь у тебя всего лишь неделя до следующего полнолуния. Не справишься — и мы придём уже за тобой, а затем сами наведём здесь порядок.

— Как это? — раздалось из-за спины. — Что значит исправить ошибки? Он же не может забрать укус или вырвать из памяти людей то, что случайно стало известно!

Следовало догадаться, что Стайлз ослушается приказа. 

— Один из знающих, — задумчиво проговорила Кали. 

С пальцем, дразнящим пухлую нижнюю губу, она выглядела маленькой сладкой девочкой, но не была ею — Дерек мог бы поклясться — даже в колыбели. Чистокровная, мощная, умеющая и любящая убивать, балансирующая на грани обращения даже сейчас, среди людей, когда ей ничто не угрожало, выбравшая для себя путь чистильщика — Дерек сам бы вышел под пули и стрелы охотников, если бы стал таким, как она. 

— Он в твоей стае? Он твой? — спросила Кали, не глядя на Стайлза, а только Дереку в глаза.

— Я ничей, мисс.

— Он мой, — отрезал Дерек, но Стайлз тут же выпалил:

— Я — свой! И до волчьих проблем мне нет дела.

Кали засмеялась.

— Какой забавный альфа, давно нам таких не встречалось. Ты позволяешь человеку повышать на себя голос? Указывать себе? Даже такому щенку? — Она коснулась цепочки на груди и принялась накручивать её на палец. — Это будет веселей, чем я думала. Жду не дождусь, чтобы научить тебя быть правильным волком.

Она повернулась, чтобы уходить, и Дерек, пересилив себя, сказал:

— Стой.

— Что? — оглянулась она, сияя довольной улыбкой. 

— Этот парень — будущий бета. Я имею право говорить с ним, убеждать его столько, сколько нужно. Забудьте о нём.

Стайлз в этот раз промолчал, но гневный стук сердца выдал его с потрохами.

Кали цокнула языком.

— У тебя есть неделя, Дерек. И нам не нужны отговорки.

Дерек долго смотрел ей вслед, слушал, как она уже на улице подходит к своим, как смеётся, пересказывая разговор. Общая сила стаи альф казалась незыблемой, непобедимой. Хлопнула дверца машины, взревел мотор, и вскоре всё стихло. Как перед бурей.

— Мне кто-нибудь что-нибудь объяснит? — сказал Стайлз, и Питер тотчас откликнулся: 

— Считай, что рекламная компания «Стань волком — это круто» трансформировалось в «Стань волком или умри». Что-нибудь ещё непонятно, мой милый? Или получше объяснить, как ты подгадил себе самому, распустив язык там, где не надо?

Судя по потрясённому молчанию, понятно было всё.

*

— Слушай, если вам нужно по делам, ну, уладить этот вопрос с альфами, то я сам домой доберусь, не надо меня подвозить. Эй, слышишь, ну, есть же автобус, такси, попутки, наконец! — Стайлз говорил и говорил, крутя в руках коробку с обедом, который не успел толком попробовать и который, не спрашивая, ему завернули с собой.

Дерек шёл впереди, от него веяло мощью и злостью, и даже асфальт, казалось, проминался под ударами его подошв.

— Садись, — сказал он, открывая дверцу Camaro перед Стайлзом — ну точно перед девчонкой.

— Эй, я бы и сам... — остаток фразы Стайлз проглотил. До этого часа он видел Дерека разным, но почётный титул самоуверенного засранца тот никогда не терял. Сейчас же от излишнего самодовольства не осталось и следа: похоже, Дерек принял угрозу той красотки всерьёз.

Испугался? Дерек Хейл взаправду струхнул?

Стайлз шлёпнулся на сиденье, Дерек захлопнул за ним дверь и обошёл Camaro, чтобы сесть за руль. Со стоянки они выехали под истеричный визг шин. Стайлз вспомнил про ремень безопасности и не поленился пристегнуться, да ещё несколько раз проверил, защёлкнулся ли замок. Одно дело ехать со злобным оборотнем-молчуном, другое — с человеком, нервничающим настолько, что хочется предложить ему подышать в пакет. Стайлз не желал расставаться с жизнью, потому идею про пакет не озвучил.

— Не хочешь мне рассказать, что по правде случилось? — негромко предложил он. — Поделись с другом, ну, ты же в курсе, что это помогает? Рассказываешь, мысли в голове раскладываются по полочкам, а как беспорядок разобран, то становится легче дышать, и даже с самой хреновой хренью получается разобраться. М-м-м? Ну давай, я слушаю. Считай, что я твой совершенно бесплатный психоаналитик. Выговорись, чувак, тебе правда станет легче.

Дерек молчал, мотор гудел, стрелка спидометра тряслась и закатывалась совсем неприлично, и Стайлз уже наяву видел, как из лепёшки, бывшей когда-то Camaro, автогеном вырезают два трупа — всмятку и слегка обжаренных, один из них — повышенной лохматости, волчий, зато второй — парня, который перед смертью даже с девчонкой не поцеловался. А Стайлзу очень хотелось жить, и целоваться тоже хотелось.

Теперь он отлично понимал, почему Питер на предложение Дерека подбросить до города ответил, что предпочтёт прогуляться по лесу пешком. Хитрый лис! То есть волк, но всё равно хитрый.

— Эй, Дерек, поговори со мной, — повторил Стайлз, хрустя уголками упаковки с обедом. — Ты же в той забегаловке отлично держался, чего тебя сейчас так развезло, а?

Прошла ещё минута-другая давящей под рёв мотора тишины, и он, глядя, как машину заносит к середине дороге, рявкнул:

— Эй, придурок, я ещё жить хочу! А ну успокойся! Притормози уже, альфа!

Дерек ударил по тормозам, и машина пошла юзом. Ремни безопасности передавили грудь и живот, перед глазами потемнело, и Стайлз пожалел, что вообще что-то съел за обедом. С другой стороны, он не разбил голову о стекло. Отдышавшись и оглядевшись, он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул: машина кривовато, но стояла на обочине, судя по виду леса, до дома было недалеко — считанные мили. Здорово! Ух! Отлично, Стайлз, ты всё ещё живой!

Он открыл окно и вдохнул чистый воздух с нотами сладости преющих листьев и горечи древесной смолы. Птицы пели, сосны поскрипывали на ветру, солнечный луч упал на нос и щеку, согревая, и Стайлз возблагодарил того неведомого, кто дал ему возможность ещё раз всё это ощутить и увидеть. 

Только затем он повернулся к Дереку. Хотелось столько сказать, что Стайлз растерялся, а затем полез в карман за таблеткой.

Дерек сидел, глядя прямо перед собой, руки всё ещё сжимали руль. Щёлкая блистер, Стайлз отметил длину когтей Дерека и решил с претензиями немного повременить. Конечно, иногда ему буквально не удавалось заткнуться, но сейчас был не тот момент. Он действительно хотел жить. Ему нравилось дышать воздухом и чувствовать, как лёгкий ветерок поднимает волоски на затылке. Он был счастлив — ведь к машине не бежали спасатели с автогеном, носилками и чёрными мешками для трупов. Но рядом сидел вдруг съехавший крышей оборотень, балансирующий на грани. Не стоило его злить, наоборот, хорошо было бы его успокоить и выяснить подробности. Дело ведь важное: до сегодняшнего дня Дерек впечатление неуравновешенного психа не производил, ну или почти не производил.

Стайлз подумал-подумал и протянул в сторону левую руку. Когда ладонь легла на крепкое бедро, он вздрогнул всем телом. Никто его не убил, и Стайлз осмелел.

— Ну-ну, — говорил он, поглаживая ногу Дерека и спрашивая себя, что это он, мать твою, творит? — Ты успокойся. Давай поболтаем, обсудим всё, ну.

Дерек сидел неподвижно, молчал, даже голову не поворачивал. Живот под майкой мерно напрягался и расслаблялся, и Стайлз смотрел, как блестит просвечивающаяся через тонкую ткань пряжка ремня. Что творилось у Дерека в голове — неизвестно, но у Стайлза все мысли вышибло, и стало очень спокойно. Казалось, что он не здесь, а где-то далеко-далеко, пролетел не меньше чем через пол-Вселенной и парит между звёзд.

Когда его руку сдавили чужие пальцы и оторвали от твёрдой-тёплой поверхности, которую гладить было приятней, чем в младенчестве любимого Тедди — Стайлз даже удивился.

— Что ты творишь? — рыкнул Дерек.

— А что? — ответил Стайлз и опомнился: — Ну как ты, успокоился? Можешь говорить? — Щёки подозрительно потеплели, и он уже был готов спрятать своё странное поведение за выбросом в воздух сотен, а то и тысяч слов.

— Да, поговорим, — остановил его Дерек, и Стайлз обратился в слух: — Сейчас я довезу тебя до дома, ты соберёшь вещи — немного, чтобы поместились в рюкзак, и поедешь...

— ...к тебе? Эй, мы не настолько близки, я не согласен!

— Ко мне? — Дерек ухмыльнулся во все зубы, но в его глазах так и осталось снулое, как у дохлой рыбины, выражение. — Забавные у тебя фантазии, Бэмби. 

Стайлз взвился.

— Не кипятись, — отрезал Дерек, накрывая его руку ладонью и слегка сжимая. — Поедешь на вокзал, возьмёшь билет на автобус и уберёшься из города подальше. И чтобы не возвращался ещё несколько недель, а лучше — месяц или два. Наврёшь что-нибудь отцу, в этом ты мастер.

— Эй, — больше Стайлз терпеть это не собирался, — никуда я не поеду! И врать отцу не буду. И вообще, чего это ты за меня решаешь? Кто тебе право такое дал?

— Ты хочешь жить? — Дерек тяжело задышал, он него пахнуло яростью и какой-то детской беспомощной и потому беспощадной злостью. Он схватил Стайлза за подбородок, толкнул к окну и заставил поднять вверх лицо, так что солнечные лучи обожгли глаза и ослепили. — Жить хочешь? — повторил он хрипло, и у Стайлза под закрытыми веками поплыли красные и зелёные пятна, и потекли невольные слёзы. — Тогда сделаешь так, как я скажу. Это не обсуждается, понял? Это вопрос выживания.

Рука исчезла, и Стайлз удобней сел на сидении. Дико злясь, он смахнул с лица влажные дорожки. Перед глазами всё ещё плыли выжженные солнцем пятна, но посмотреть на Дерека это ему не помешало.

— Я уеду, если ты объяснишь нормально, — прошипел он, чувствуя почти непреодолимое желание треснуть по лбу чёртового Хейла, вновь вздумавшего притворяться сфинксом. — Я должен знать, с чем имею дело, должен знать, что сказать отцу, Скотту, наконец!

Дерек усмехнулся.

— Скотту скажешь то же самое, что я — тебе. Вы уедете вместе. 

— Чего?

— И его мать возьмёте с собой, уговорите, свяжете, делайте, что хотите, но чтобы к вечеру от вас троих в городе и следа не осталось.

Стайлз почесал макушку, глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул пару раз, стукнул кулаком по колену — жаль, по своему, а не по хейловому, и не по лбу, — и сказал почти спокойно:

— Ты же умный волк. Ты должен понимать: чтобы уговорить маму Скотта уехать с нами, нужны хорошие аргументы. Железные аргументы. Даже свинцовые. У неё дом, работа, закладные. Она не сорвётся в никуда просто так.

Дерек прикрыл глаза, помолчал, потом усмехнулся как-то неприятно.

— Отправитесь в Нью-Йорк. Я дам вам ключи от моей квартиры, поживёте там с месяц, потом вернётесь, если захотите. Но уедете сегодня же.

Стайлз смотрел в серо-зелёные, как скованная морозом трава, глаза Дерека и молчал. Ему не нравилось то, что он видел, почти так же сильно, как то, что он слышал.

— А ты? Тебе что, квартира не нужна?

— Пока не понадобится.

— Ага. — Стайлз принялся вспоминать, что наговорила та красотка в ресторане. Что-то про «придём за тобой» и «наведём здесь порядок». Тупые угрозы, как из третьесортного боевичка, но видно, Хейлы их пустыми не посчитали.

Дерек завёл мотор.

— Ты чего делаешь? Мы не договорили!

— А больше не о чем, Стайлз. Ты сделаешь, как я сказал. Точка.

Стайлз давно так не злился. Он припомнил Дереку всё, высмеял каждое слово, но это не помогло: до дома Стилински они доехали за жалкие десять минут, из которых Стайлз проговорил все шестьсот секунд, а Дерек не вымолвил ни слова.

Машина мягко остановилась у обочины, и Стайлз замолк. О чём ещё говорить? Он уже всё сказал, всё, что можно и что нельзя. Вопрос «что делать?» оставался открытым.

Дерек заглушил мотор и потянулся через Стайлза. Из бардачка он достал небольшую кожаную сумочку, выудил оттуда связку ключей, визитку с адресом, подумал и написал пару слов на обороте.

— Покажешь швейцару, если не пропустит сразу. Будет упрямиться, скажешь, чтобы он позвонил мне.

— У тебя есть телефон? — угрюмо спросил Стайлз.

— Разумеется.

— А почему я не знаю его номер?

Дерек несколько секунд смотрел Стайлзу в глаза, затем сунул руку в карман куртки, достал навороченный, как и машина, телефон, и через пару мгновений Стайлз уже слышал знакомый мотивчик.

— Ты знаешь мой номер? — почему-то последнее его поразило больше, чем всё остальное за этот безумный день.

— Позвонишь в самом крайнем случае, — коротко ответил Дерек, сбрасывая звонок. — А теперь выметайся. Собирайся, говори с МакКолом, его матерью, и уезжайте отсюда. На вокзал лучше ехать не всем вместе. Можете купить билеты на разные автобусы. Или пусть они отправляются на машине, а ты отдельно. — Он махнул рукой. — Да сами сообразите, немаленькие. Иди уже.

Стайлз сидел, не двигаясь, смотрел на Дерека и молчал.

— Чего ты ждёшь? — не выдержал тот.

— Хоть каких-то объяснений. Хоть что-то, Дерек.

Дереку явно не хотелось ничего объяснять, но Стайлз всё-таки добился своего.

— Их не зря называют чистильщики. Через неделю в Бикон Хиллз будет наведён полный порядок, здесь не останется ни одной омеги или болтливого человека, который слишком много знает. Либо ты сбежишь, либо ты умрёшь. Что выбираешь?

Стайлз опустил руку, чтобы отстегнуть ремень безопасности. Дерек неожиданно накрыл его ладонь своей.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты меня слишком часто трогаешь, чувак? — выдавил из себя Стайлз. Настроение стремительно катилось к чертям. Такой беспомощности он не ощущал с подвала Джерарда.

— Не принимай на свой счёт, — Дерек насквозь фальшиво ухмыльнулся, — так ты меня хоть немного слушаешь.

— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я услышал? — кивнул Стайлз. 

— Не геройствуй, это никому не нужно. Просто уезжай.

Дереку это кажется простым? Стайлз пожевал губу.

— А что с Айзеком, Эрикой? С Бойдом? Что будет с ними?

— Они беты. Им нечего бояться, — равнодушно ответил Дерек.

— Та альфа чуть не убила Бойда, разве нет? 

— Они посчитали их омегами. Стоило Эрике заявить о принадлежности к стае, как их отпустили... Ты понял, Стайлз? Они убивают омег. Таких, как МакКол. И ты.

— Я не омега. Я вообще не оборотень, если ты ещё не заметил.

Дерек качнул головой.

— Ты почти как омега. Ты человек, который много знает, помогал стае, но так и не стал её частью. На тебе наш запах, но нет защиты, ни даже кровной связи с кем-то из оборотней. Ты омега в человеческом обличье. Тебя разорвут походя, как лишнего свидетеля... А теперь уходи.

— Подожди! — Стайлз задышал глубоко, будто собираясь прыгнуть в бассейн с самого высокого трамплина. — А если Скотт станет твоей бетой? Если твоей бетой стану я?

Дерек фыркнул:

— Ты? Ты хочешь укус?

Сердце Стайлза заколотилось так, что стало больно.

— Нет, но... Я хочу знать!

— Слишком поздно. 

— Объясни!

Тяжело вздохнув, Дерек заговорил:

— Связь альфы и беты формируется постепенно, не за один день и не за неделю. Связь — это доверие и инстинкт. Нельзя включить инстинкты или довериться усилием воли, волка нельзя обмануть. — Он похлопал по руке Стайлза, сжимающей ключи. — Уезжай... Уезжайте.

Стайлз вылез из машины, держа в руках коробку, связку ключей и карточку. В голове крутился целый вихрь мыслей и одно желание: привязать Дерека к стулу и задавать вопросы из бесконечно длинного списка, пока тот на все не ответит.

Он шагнул к дому, а затем резко повернулся и наклонился над машиной. Стекло послушно опустилось.

— Что ещё? — Дерек успел нацепить на нос чёрные очки, и Стайлз разочарованно вздохнул: по глазам читать было легче. — Ну, говори.

— Я хотел сказать спасибо, ты заботишься о нас, и вообще... — Стайлз замолк, глядя на поджатые в одну линию губы Дерека. — Ты ведь не делаешь ничего такого, за что тебя убьют?

— А ты беспокоишься за меня? — криво усмехаясь, спросил Дерек.

Стайлз стиснул зубы.

— Ты же беспокоишься обо мне.

Дерек промолчал, ухмылка исчезла.

— Я могу позвонить тебе после полнолуния? Узнать, как дела? Ну и всё такое? — даже говоря с Лидией, Стайлз не чувствовал такой растерянности. Язык стал неповоротливым, как чужим, а слова превратились в булыжники. 

— Сначала позвонишь отцу. 

Стайлз молчал, и Дерек раздражённо махнул рукой.

— Хорошо, позвонишь мне. А теперь иди уже, Стайлз!

Как сказали, так Стайлз и сделал, удивляясь про себя, чего это Дерек внезапно стал таким нервным. Ему ведь ничего не угрожает? Или он соврал?.. 

На полпути к дому до Стайлза дошло: угрожают убить Дерека или нет, тот вообще не ответил.

*

Дерек подъехал к дому Уиттморов. 

— Выйди, надо поговорить, — коротко приказал он в телефонную трубку и, не слушая возражений, сбросил звонок. Несколько тихих минут он сидел, запрокинув голову и слушая ветер в кронах деревьев и доносящиеся издали детские голоса. Хороший район выбрали Уиттморы для своего дома. Легче было думать об этом, чем о разговоре со Стайлзом или грядущим вместе с усиливающимся звуком торопливых шагов разговором с Джексоном.

— Выйди, я не собираюсь садиться в твою машину. У меня родители, между прочим, дома, — тот, как обычно, говорил чуть капризным и взвинченным тоном.

Дерек вышел из Camaro, опёрся бедром о дверцу и скрестил руки на груди.

Джексон не был его бетой. Ни проблеска чувства, вообще ничего, а ведь связавший их укус должен был ощущаться. Но перед Дереком стоял совершенно чужой оборотень — довольно симпатичный парень-омега, не более того.

— В городе чистильщики...

— И каким боком это касается меня? — моментально откликнулся Джексон, повышая голос и сверкая глазами. — Я не в твоей стае, ты для меня — никто.

Дерек склонил голову к плечу. Перед ним был не Стайлз — слабый телом человек, который заслуживал уважения; перед ним выделывался пижон, которого руки чесались приструнить. Дерек не стал себе отказывать.

Кровь залила светлую рубашку-поло Джексона, сломанный нос, к сожалению, слишком быстро вернулся на место.

— Сломать тебе руку? — спросил Дерек, услышав сдавленные проклятья. — Так-то лучше.

Джексон утёр (больше размазал) кровь и теперь стоял, выпрямившись, сверкал голубыми глазами и сжимал кулаки. 

— В городе появились чистильщики, — лениво повторил Дерек. — Будут чистить окрестности от омег и подобного сброда. Ты в списке, — на этом он свою миссию посчитал законченной и сел в машину.

— Эй! — больше Джексон не притворялся незаинтересованным, его губы дрожали. — Что это значит?

— Это значит, что если ты не уберёшься из города сегодня-завтра, прихватив свою девушку, то одним оборотнем под луной станет меньше, — сообщил Дерек, зная, что по стуку его сердца Джексон сможет определить, говорят ли ему правду. — Лидию тоже с собой забери.

— Она не оборотень, — немедленно возразил тот.

— Она тебя любит. Немного простого колдовства, и её эмоции выведут ищеек на твой след. 

Джексон сощурился.

— Ты не всё сказал.

Дерек кивнул. Хотя Джексон его раздражал, нельзя было не признать: оборотень из него получился хороший.

— Она слишком много знает. Ей не стоит здесь оставаться. Это опасно как для тебя, так и для неё.

Дерек завёл мотор и отъехал. Свой долг перед обращённым им волком он выполнил, дальнейшее зависело не от него.

*

Дерек оставил Camaro у обочины, и весь путь по лесу проделал бегом: хотелось размяться, почувствовать, как в голове не остаётся мыслей, вернуть утраченную сосредоточенность и обрести покой. У разрушенного дома, каждый взгляд на который причинял острую боль, Дерек остановился. Дыхание даже не сбилось, сердце стучало ровно, и спокойствие вернуть не удалось.

Там, за спиной, к нему приближались его беты, а он всё смотрел и смотрел на развалины. Лора была похоронена рядом, в самом доме — Питер. Странно, что единственный, кто избежал испытания смертью, был виновен в гибели Хейлов много больше других.

— Я позвал вас, чтобы сказать, что чистильщики здесь, — сказал он молча ждущим Айзеку, Бойду и Эрике.

— Мы это знаем. Вот знак на двери, — мягко ответил Айзек, и Дерек повернулся к ним лицом.

— Сегодня они официально объявили о своём присутствии.

— И что это значит? — Эрика сверкала глазами и скалилась, пряча за маской дерзости ужас. — Во что будем играть?

— В выживание, — ответил Дерек. — Вы разойдётесь по домам, будете вести себя тише воды, ниже травы.

— Скоро полнолуние, — сказал Бойд. — Не знаю, как другие, а я не удержу волка. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— И мне, — помедлив, сказала Эрика.

Айзек промолчал.

Дерек посмотрел сначала на Эрику, потом на Бойда.

— Тот, кто может сдержать волка, находится в относительной безопасности. Кто себя не контролирует — подлежит уничтожению как бешеный волк.

— Это...

— Это кодекс чистильщиков, — прервал Эрику Дерек, — не я его придумал. — Помолчав, он добавил: — Я могу попытаться помочь вам найти якорь, пока у меня есть время.

Айзек тихо поинтересовался:

— А скоро времени не станет?

Дерек ответил:

— Надо успеть до полнолуния, позже я буду занят.

— И что мы будем делать? — спросила Эрика, Бойд молча кивнул.

— Вытаскивать наружу ваших волков и пытаться загнать их внутрь, — предвкушая бег и драки, лишающие возможность связно думать, Дерек улыбнулся и бросился вперёд.

*

Стайлз открыл дверь в свою комнату и замер: на его постели лежал Скотт. 

— Долго ты, — сказал тот вместо приветствия и сел, взъерошивая волосы и потягиваясь. Судя по улыбке, настроение у него было преотличное. — Я чуть не заснул.

— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

— Тебя жду. Тебя должны были съесть, я волновался. — Скотт вскочил с кровати. — Вижу, что зря — ты жив. Но, видно, съели кого-то другого?

— Ты о чём? — Стайлз подошёл к столу и сел в крутящееся кресло. С одной стороны, здорово, конечно, что Скотт здесь, так не придётся вызывать его для разговора. С другой стороны, голова пухла от мыслей, и навести хотя бы минимальный порядок не помешало бы. Не глядя, Стайлз потянулся к карману и выдавил на ладонь очередную таблетку.

— Я о Хейле, — Скотт хохотнул. — Это же он тебя подвёз. Жаль, я слышал не всё, о чём вы говорили, но и то, что слышал... Признавайся, что ты ему такого наговорил, что у него сердце билось быстрее, чем у тебя?

— Что, серьёзно?

— Ну да. Я уж подумал, он там тебе в любви признавался.

Стайлз завис, словно вредоносный вирус поразил всю систему. Слова «Дерек», «любовь» и «Стайлз» не захотели связываться в логическую цепочку. Такую нелепицу мог придумать только полный дурак или влюблённый, который за своими чувствами и в других, даже совсем неподходящих друг другу людях, видит лишь то, что ему застилает глаза.

— Тебе, наверное, Эллисон звонила? — осторожно спросил Стайлз. Это бы всё объясняло в поведении Скотта.

— Нет, лучше! — выпалил тот, потом нахмурился: — То есть не лучше, конечно... Но нет, всё-таки лучше! Намного лучше! Ведь это не звонок, это шанс, что мы снова будем вместе!

— Ты о чём?

Стайлзу захотелось предложить Скотту таблетку аддерала.

— Я могу вылечиться! Стайлз! — Скотт подскочил к нему и затряс за плечи, заставил встать и едва не запрыгал по комнате. — Я смогу снова стать человеком!

— Как? Рассказывай!

Скотт вздохнул всей грудью и упал на кровать, расплывшись в счастливой улыбке.

— Сегодня в клинику приходил мужчина. Оборотень, но кто без недостатков. Дитона не было, так что мне пришлось с ним говорить. Он расспросил меня о том, как я был обращён и как держу волка. А потом спросил, хочу ли я вновь стать человеком!

— И ты ответил?..

— Да! Тысячу раз да! — Скотт забегал по комнате, а затем остановился и уставился на Стайлза сияющими глазами. — Чтобы выздороветь, всё, что мне нужно, это в ночь полнолуния быть у сгоревшего дома Хейлов. Там меня от волка освободят. И я вновь стану собой, смогу быть с Эллисон!

У Стайлза сорвалось дыхание.

— И ты поверил? Вот так просто, стоило тебе пообещать — и ты поверил чужаку? А если они хотят тебя убить? Если это ловушка?

Скотт покачал головой.

— Ты чего, Стайлз, я же оборотень! Я слышал его сердце, его голос — он не врал. Он сказал чистейшую правду! — Он замахал руками, словно радовался больше, чем впервые забитому в ворота мячу. — Не знаю, как я переживу эту неделю. Всего неделя, и я свободен!

Стайлз сидел, сжимая в кулаке ключи Дерека. Металл нагрелся, но острые зубчики впились в кожу, не позволяя о себе позабыть.

— Так ты не рад, что ли? — спросил Скотт.

— Рад, конечно, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Но я волнуюсь. Ведь их не зря назвали чистильщиками, и ты не можешь вот так просто взять и поверить первому встречному. Дерек сказал...

— Не говори мне о нём, — оборвал Скотт. — Вот кому-кому, а ему я не верю. И подчиняться не собираюсь.

Он вновь закружился по комнате разрушительным смерчем, сносящим на пол книги, ручки, листы бумаги, подушки.

— Скоро я буду свободен! Ничто не удержит меня от того, чтобы в это полнолуние быть у дома Хейлов. Ничто!

*

Стайлз открыл дверь в свою комнату и замер: на его постели сидел Питер Хейл. 

Ощущение дежавю накрыло с головой, захотелось проморгаться или дать себе по уху. Скотт, которого едва удалось выпроводить домой, всего час назад встречал его точно так же.

— Здесь что, волчьим мёдом намазано для всех оборотней города?

— Только для тех, кому от тебя что-то нужно, мой милый Стайлз, — ласково ответил Питер и улыбнулся. — К сожалению, таких в городе много. Ты популярный парень.

— Только в мечтах, — усмехнулся Стайлз и, войдя внутрь, закрыл за собой дверь. Почему-то сейчас он ничего и никого не боялся.

— Просто ты не туда смотришь, не на тех обращаешь внимание, — посетовал Питер. — Все реагируют на желание. Женщины к этому очень чувствительны. Ты симпатичен и умён, девушки бы стайками бегали за тобой, если бы ты их на самом деле хотел. Но ты не хочешь. Тебе нужен кто-то другой, тебе нужен мужчина.

— Ты, что ли? — это уже было смешно. 

— Я. Или кто-то другой. Тут важно твоё желание.

Стайлз кивнул пару раз. Ему безумно хотелось остаться одному, и если его желание — самое важное, то пора ему было бы осуществиться.

— Что наговорил тебе Дерек? — безразличным тоном поинтересовался Питер.

— Добрались до вопроса, ответ на который тебя и вправду интересует?

Питер вздохнул и несколько раз негромко хлопнул в ладоши.

— Ты мне действительно нравишься, Стайлз. Чуть меньше враждебности, и общение с тобой стало бы истинным удовольствием. И почему только ты меня так не любишь?

— Озвучить весь список? Он длинный. — Стайлз прислонился к двери и скрестил руки на груди.

— Я хотел посоветоваться с тобой. Это важно. Забудь об обидах ненадолго. Закончим разговор, и можешь вновь меня ненавидеть, сколько захочешь, — Питер говорил это, глядя прямо в глаза, а его руки были сложены на коленях ладонями вверх, будто при медитации.

— Что ты хочешь?

— Предотвратить самоубийство.

— Что?

Питер встал и подошёл к столу, выудил из вороха бумаг ключи Дерека и, позвенев связкой, положил их на место.

— Доказательство намерений я вижу, теперь хотелось бы услышать, что именно он тебе говорил. Я хочу знать всё, всё абсолютно.

— Они убьют его, да?

Как же Стайлз хотел, чтобы ему это было безразлично! Не получалось. Подозрения, которые проклюнулись ещё при прощании с Дереком, теперь расцвели буйным цветом. А Питер их только укрепил:

— Если мы не найдём способ всё предотвратить, то наш альфа погибнет. Сам Дерек, что очевидно, ничего искать не собирается. Пока я вижу, что мой любимый племянник улаживает свои дела, заботясь о тех, кто ему особо дорог.

Стайлз вскинул голову:

— Особо дорог?

— Конечно. Разве ты не замечал, как он на тебя смотрит? Как эмоционально он реагирует на все твои слова и поступки? — Питер вздохнул и покачал головой. — Мой милый Стайлз, иногда ты такой Бэмби. Не обижайся на мои слова, но ведь так оно и есть. Удивительные мозги и столь же удивительная способность не замечать кипящие вокруг тебя страсти, а также выбирать в друзья и любимые тех, кто не способен по достоинству оценить тебя — твою верность и чувства, ум и таланты...

— Может, хватит? — Стайлз едва не скрипел зубами. — Так и кариес заработать недолго. И диабет. И ожирение четвёртой степени. Поменьше сладкого, а? Для здоровья вредно.

Питер покачал головой и взглянул на свои ногти.

— Как же вы, дети, похожи. Что один, что другой — истинная пара.

— Из пословицы про двух дураков? — уточнил Стайлз.

— И это тоже, — Питер рассмеялся. 

Стайлз промолчал, Питер уселся на стул и посмотрел на него снизу вверх печальным взглядом.

— Отвлеклись, посмеялись, поспорили, а теперь давай поговорим серьёзно. Правильно ли я понимаю, что Дерек дал тебе ключи от квартиры в Нью-Йорке и приказал уехать?

— Да, сегодня, со Скоттом и его мамой.

В конце концов Питер — дядя Дерека и его бета. Стайлз не считал, что, откровенничая с ним, нарушает доверие Дерека.

— Скотт сказал, что никуда не поедет, — дополнил он, ведь то же самое Скотт заявил бы в лицо любому из Хейлов. Проорал бы — как кричал в лицо Стайлзу совсем недавно. От его воплей, кстати, до сих пор звенело в ушах.

— Его уже поймали на крючок, — пробормотал Питер. — Твой друг упрям, он не соскочит.

— Я его уговорю. — В ответ на полный скепсиса взгляд Стайлз пожал плечами: — Хотя бы попытаюсь.

— Попробуй. Но в успех я не верю.

— А ещё я могу Скотта в нужный момент приковать, — сказал Стайлз с кривой улыбкой.

— Когда в городе пять альф, которые хотят, чтобы омега пришёл в подготовленную ими ловушку? — Питер встал. — Извини, малыш, но это не тот способ, который позволит спасти твоего друга.

— Тогда что позволит? — спросил Стайлз, но Питер покачал головой.

— Не сейчас. Твой отец идёт к дому. Иди встречай его, корми ужином.

— Но наш разговор не закончен! Ты узнал многое, а я — ничего!

— Мы продолжим, но несколько позже. — Питер подошёл к окну и улыбнулся. — До встречи, малыш, — сказал он и вышел на крышу, будто иного пути покинуть комнату не существовало.

Список претензий Стайлза к Питеру Хейлу дополнился новым пунктом: «Пудрит мозги, подсаживает на любопытство».

* 

Дерек стоял неподвижно, подставив затылок горячей воде. В затянутой паром кабине дышалось на удивление легко, тело, измотанное долгой беготнёй со щенками, наслаждалось покоем. Самое главное — мысли ушли. Те самые мысли, которые, словно пыль и пот июльским полднем, прилипли к коже, буквально въелись в неё, пока он не отодрал их жёсткой мочалкой и не заставил вместе с мыльной пеной стечь вниз и скрыться в сливном отверстии. 

Он вытер волосы и отшвырнул полотенце; хотелось поскорей добраться до кровати, рухнуть на неё и провалиться в сон. Должно было получиться, если, конечно, удастся не расплескать тишину в голове: не вспоминать и не планировать, не сожалеть, не терзаться виной, не беспокоиться о будущем — не думать вообще ни о чём.

Волк до сих пор казался взъерошенным от ушей до хвоста и источал запах страха. Он скулил, подвывал и скрёбся, цепляя чувства кончиками когтей. Одно хорошо — уже так не бесился, как днём, и не рвал грудную клетку клыками. Дерек его хорошо понимал: никому не хочется умирать — ни один из них не был исключением.

Следующая встреча с чистильщиками не означала для него непременную смерть, но жестокая трёпка, наказание, унижение — Дерек точно знал, без них не обойдётся. И он сам, и большинство оборотней верили, что урок навсегда запоминается потом, болью и кровью. Смерть — последнее средство, но иногда, для блага всего вида, нельзя обойтись и без неё. Потому умирали омеги, потому чистильщики вырезали целые стаи бешеных волков. И хорошо бы, чтобы стаю Дерека неконтролируемой и опасной не посчитали.

Альфы пришли проверить, как идут дела у нового главы стаи Бикон Хиллз. Чья вина в том, что им нашлось, за что зацепиться? Ну конечно же, альфы. Ему и отвечать за случайности, свои и чужие ошибки. 

Он хмыкнул, отметая надоевшие мысли, и уже взялся за дверную ручку, как что-то насторожило его. Там, за дверью, билось чьё-то сердце.

Дерек прислушивался несколько мгновений, затем обернул бёдра сухим полотенцем и спокойно вышел из ванной.

— Питер, что ты здесь делаешь?

Дядя сидел на краю кровати, смотрел в окно, на неумолимо растущую луну.

«Осталось совсем мало времени», — мелькнуло в голове. Волк поднял морду и громко завыл.

Питер поморщился.

— Возьми себя в руки. Или, хочешь, повоем дуэтом? Посмешим пришлых альф и всех окрестных собак?

Волк зарычал, пытаясь взять верх, стремясь разорвать горло забывшей об иерархии бете, и Дереку пришлось бороться за контроль над собственным телом. Волк не желал отступать, бился в полную силу, будто на небе сияла настоящая луна, а не её огрызок. Ему хотелось отвести душу в схватке, напитаться чужим страхом, кровью и болью, вернуть самоуверенность и кураж. Дерек знал это. Никогда прежде он не испытывал такого яркого и чёткого ощущения раздвоения сознаний на тоскующего, злобного зверя и человека, который был обязан их двоих удержать.

Питер смотрел на него с недоумением.

— Я знаю, что ты не был готов стать альфой и не мечтал о такой судьбе. Но где твои инстинкты? То, что я вижу сейчас, никуда не годится. 

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Дерек, сражаясь с лезущим вперёд зверем. Тот привык, что с любой опасностью надо справляться, нападая первым и убивая, ломая врагов, обращая их в бегство. Поступки человека его злили — Дерек волка понимал: его тоже не радовало такое соседство.

Слабая разобщённая стая, в которой из четверых бет двое не могли сдержать своих волков: риск с наступлением полнолуния оказаться бывшим альфой — мёртвым альфой — всё-таки был велик. Сам Дерек в такой ситуации на своё выживание не поставил бы, шансы были слишком малы.

— Успокойся, — сказал Питер. — Нам надо поговорить откровенно и решить, что делать...

— Да что тут можно сделать?! Мы что, мало всё обсуждали?! — Дерек всё-таки не удержал контроль: кости сдвинулись с мест, тело налилось силой, ощущения стали необыкновенно яркими и всепоглощающими. — Уже ничего не исправить. С такой стаей мне не выстоять против пяти альф. Мне и против одного не выстоять. И сбежать я не могу! — Волк поджал хвост, и Дерек перехватил контроль, возвращаясь в привычную форму. — Всё случится так, как случится. Ты это знаешь. Больше не о чем говорить.

— Мне правда есть, что тебе предложить, Дерек. — Питер долго смотрел ему в глаза, а затем опустил взгляд ниже. — Оденься, что ли, — хмыкнул он, — а то твой вид, хоть я далеко и не дама, сбивает с мысли.

Мельком глянув на пол, Дерек перешагнул через белое полотенце и направился к шкафу. Схватив первые попавшиеся джинсы, он надел их прямо так, без белья.

— Я хотел отдохнуть, а не тратить ночь на бесполезные разговоры, — проворчал он себе под нос и потянулся к полке с футболками. — Сколько можно обсуждать то, что в любом случае не сработает?

Когда, одетый, он повернулся к кровати, Питер ему безмятежно улыбнулся.

— Я терплю всё это только потому, что ты мой племянник. А ещё в благодарность, что ты избавил меня от тяжкой судьбы альфы. Иначе бы давно тебя проучил.

Дерек склонил голову к плечу:

— Проучил? Это как же?

— Бросил бы тебя одного, самому себе на съедение, — Питер со вздохом поднялся с кровати. — Печально это признавать, но ты, Дерек, — худший свой враг.

Дерек приподнял брови.

— Ты всё делаешь не так, — продолжил Питер. — К примеру, подарил укус кучке бестолковых подростков, которые тебе даже не доверяют и не чувствуют себя благодарными. Лучше б ты никого не обращал; сейчас бы нам было легче.

— Да уж, Питер. Очень ценная информация, до утра точно подождать не могла. Если б ты сейчас об этом не заговорил, то я б в жизни сам не догадался... и не вспомнил бы, что выслушивал от тебя те же самые претензии уже сто тысяч раз!

Питер хмыкнул.

— Начинаешь язвить? Это хорошо. 

— Чего хорошего?

— Злость — это хорошо, ненависть — отлично, ярость, бешенство — всё берём. Только не кисни. И не вой, пугая окрестных собак. И не хорони себя заживо!

Поучающий Питер — только этого не хватало! Дерек шумно выдохнул, пытаясь не сорваться. 

— Я понимаю, почему ты нервничаешь. На твоём месте я бы тоже бесился. — Питер подошёл вплотную, легко коснулся руки. — Мы справимся, если поведём себя умно. Если не будем сдаваться до того, как на нас нападут. Если будем держать хвост трубой.

— Хвост трубой — это к кошкам, — возразил Дерек.

— Тогда пистолетом.

— А это — к охотникам.

Питер зацокал языком:

— Вижу, беготня по лесу пошла тебе на пользу: соображаешь живей. Уж куда лучше, чем днём.

— Хочешь сказать, что я туго соображаю? Что я дурак?

— Хочу сказать? — Питер покачал головой и поднял руки. — Нет, племянничек, не хочу. Зачем говорить то, что и так всем известно.

В ответ Дерек махнул рукой. Он не хотел зря терять время на словесные игры, да и усталость вновь дала о себе знать. Стоило вычленить из болтовни Питера важное, выставить его вон и лечь уже наконец спать. О чём он там говорил, пока они не отвлеклись на грызню? 

— «Мы справимся»? Почему ты говоришь «мы»? — спросил Дерек. — Тебя же это всё напрямую не коснётся.

— Смотреть, как калечат или убивают единственного оставшегося в живых родственника, позволить надеждам на возрождение рода уйти в небытие, лишиться альфы — всё это, ты считаешь, меня не коснётся? — Питер ткнул пальцем в грудь Дерека. — Малыш, хватит. Вытаскивай уже голову из задницы, ей там не место.

Дерек не стал отвечать на подначки.

Не то чтобы он Питеру вдруг начал доверять, но тот пришёл поддержать, ему было не всё равно, и, чёрт, Дерек оценил жест. Даже переоценил его, а ведь ничего, кроме бесполезных слов, Питер не мог ему предложить. И всё равно разделить беспокойство хоть с кем-то, хоть ненадолго, было большим облегчением. И уже казалось неважным, что Питер выторгует за свою помощь и насколько искренне его участие, или оно только игра, чтобы подобраться поближе и вгрызться в горло, мстя за прошлые обиды.

— Выпьешь что-нибудь? — спросил Дерек, подойдя к бару. Среди бутылок должна была найтись хотя бы одна с кислятиной, которая точно пришлась бы дяде по вкусу.

— Кофе. Помнится, ты отлично варил. Яичницу сжёг насмерть, но твой кофе был хорош.

Да, когда Питер хотел, то умел найти верный тон. Дереку вспомнились старые времена, одно утро, когда мама и девчонки отправились за покупками, а его семейным мужским советом отправили хозяйничать на кухню. Не лучший был выбор: только Питер в итоге решился попробовать то, что он сжёг и сварил. 

Редко когда память прошлого горчила только подгоревшей яичницей и крепким кофейным вкусом. Питер умудрился вернуть ему кусочек счастливого прошлого, и в благодарность Дерек решил его угостить. Только переспросил для начала:

— Кофе среди ночи? 

Питер хитро улыбнулся и опустил взгляд на собственные ногти.

— Ночь только начинается, а у меня сегодня свидание. 

— Когда ты успел? — спросил Дерек, но уже через миг сам догадался. Черноволосая кареглазая Кали была не слишком-то довольна, когда он прервал их с Питером воркование. — Ты с ума сошёл?

— Возможно, — Питер засмеялся, — но по понятным причинам от официального подтверждения диагноза воздержусь. Кроме того, только настоящий болван отказался бы встретиться с такой красоткой, тем более когда она приглашает сама.

— А если она решит порвать тебя на лоскутки и обглодать кости, чтобы ещё больше ослабить меня? Чтобы потом, в бою, никто из них не получил бы даже царапины? — поинтересовался Дерек уже из кухни. Он зажёг свет и потянулся за жестяной банкой.

— Кали так не поступит, — протянул Питер. — Она хорошая девочка.

— Она альфа из стаи чистильщиков. От неё смердит волчьей кровью.

Засыпав и залив всё, куда нужно, Дерек нажал пару кнопок на кофеварке и повернулся к Питеру. 

— От неё сладко пахнет юной самочкой, любопытной, как и все юные, к тому, что ею ещё не познано, — ответил тот, занимая самый удобный стул у барной стойки. — Восставшие из мёртвых в нашем веке, знаешь ли, нечасто встречаются.

— Так же часто, как и канимы.

— О да, — усмехнулся Питер и потянул к себе вазочку с орехами и сладостями. — Хейлам в последнее время несказанно «везёт». И повезёт ещё больше.

Поставив чашку с готовым кофе на барную стойку, Дерек достал себе бутылку тёмного горького пива из холодильника и прислонился бедром к кухонным шкафчикам. 

— Хватит заговаривать зубы. Так какой у тебя план?

Он знал: чёткого и внятного изложения ждать не стоило. Как и предполагалось, Питер вновь начал издалека.

— Знаешь, — сказал он и, отпив кофе, закатил глаза от удовольствия, — когда наш милый Бэмби поделился со мной, как по-идиотски ты себя повёл, то я сначала расстроился — точь-в-точь как и этот бедный ребёнок. Но затем, случайно встретившись ещё раз с Кали и выслушав, что её стая обо всём происходящем у нас думает, понял, что твоя фееричная глупость сыграет нам на пользу. 

Дерек покачал головой и, подцепив когтем, снял крышку с бутылки. Сделав большой глоток пива, он сказал:

— Будешь и дальше меня поддевать — я накажу тебя. Ты этого хочешь?

— Нет, — коротко ответил тот, как видно, правильно оценив «спокойствие» Дерека.

— Тогда к делу.

— Наш Бэмби так говорил о тебе, с такими чувствами и страхом. Он влюблён, Дерек. Он до ужаса боится тебя потерять.

Дерек давно так не смеялся. Если в чём разговор с Питером и пошёл на пользу, так только в том, что о настоящих проблемах удалось хоть на пару минут позабыть.

— О любви Стайлз тебе сам рассказал? — успокоившись, спросил он.

— Да, сердцем, — Питер и не думал сдаваться. — Я слушал его стук. До сих пор не пойму, как оно не разорвалось, когда он понял, что тебе на самом деле грозит.

— Не дури мне голову, — Дерек облокотился на стол за собой. — Стайлз из тех людей, которые не проходят мимо сбитого машиной пса. Их сопереживание и желание помочь не значат, что они этого смертника любят.

— Мы говорили о Скотте и риске для него — Бэмби был почти спокоен. По-настоящему он испугался именно за тебя. И ещё... — Питер прервался и продолжил, только отставив в сторону опустевшую чашку и промокнув уголки рта салфеткой: — Когда мы обедали днём, парень почти ничего не съел, зато тебя пожирал глазами. И уж извини, но давай не ты, а я буду судить, как это выглядело со стороны. Ты жуешь и облизываешь губы, он смотрит — и облизывает губы одновременно с тобой... 

Дерек на миг представил, что Питер ему не лжёт, что так оно и было на самом деле — картинка показалась необыкновенно горячей. У Стайлза был замечательный рот: красивой формы, достаточно, но не чрезмерно большой, мягкие подвижные губы и язык, судя по скорости изрекаемой болтовни, поистине выдающийся. Что Стайлз — парень, оценивать его в этом смысле Дереку не мешало. А вот шестнадцать (или уже семнадцать?) лет по сравнению с его двадцатью тремя — определённо да. И загвоздка была не в нарушении закона: Дерек не желал возиться с не успевшим определиться малолеткой, который источал аромат лёгкого возбуждения в любой компании и любых, даже самых неподходящих, местах.

— Чушь, — отрезал он, подведя итог своим размышлениям. 

— Вовсе нет, — Питер закинул в рот несколько орехов и с аппетитом ими захрустел. — Глядя на вас, я получил тяжёлую моральную травму и думаю стребовать у тебя за ущерб.

— После того как сам облизывал его руки?

— А мне понравилось. Он очень сладкий, пахнет невинностью и возбуждением...

— Не принимай на свой счёт, — раздражённо отрезал Дерек. — Ему шестнадцать или около того. Вспомни себя в этом возрасте и успокойся.

Питер улыбнулся.

— На свой счёт я и не принимал. Это же не моей тарелкой он интересовался больше, чем своей. Дерек, услышь меня, Бэмби запал на тебя, это важно...

— Не важней, чем прошлогодний снег. Стайлз уехал из города, а когда вернётся, я надеюсь, ты уже найдёшь себе другую игрушку.

Питер промолчал, и Дерек забеспокоился.

— Он не мог остаться. Я ему приказал и объяснил, насколько важно им со Скоттом уехать.

На это Питер тоже ничего не ответил. Уголки его губ приподнялись, глаза заблестели — он наслаждался моментом так же сильно, как кофе совсем недавно.

У Дерека перед глазами полыхнуло красным.

— Вот кретин! 

— Не больший, чем ты, — сказал Питер негромко. — Вместо того чтобы сплотить стаю и подготовить её к драке, ты отсекаешь здоровые концы, а насквозь больные и лживые приближаешь к себе. Почему ты отпустил Стайлза, Скотта, Джексона?

— Потому что за неделю ничего уже не исправишь, а сбежав, они хотя бы сохранят себе жизнь! У остальных шансов выжить намного больше. Ты и Айзек так и вовсе ничем не рискуете.

Питер кивнул.

— Ход твоих мыслей мне понятен. Но зачем ты тратил драгоценное время на Эрику и Бойда? Они же предадут тебя, стоит надавить даже не лапой, а когтем. А если каким-то чудом им удастся удержать своих волков, то выступят ли они за тебя? Ты им веришь? После встречи со стаей альф от них должно было остаться мокрое место. А они пришли к тебе на своих ногах, наплели детских сказок. Чистильщики расспросили их и отпустили. В это я верю. Но что это всё — нет.

— Может, и так. Но я чувствую их, они в стае, — возразил Дерек. Он тоже сомневался в верности бет, но принял решение поверить ещё тогда, когда увидел их, потрёпанных, у крыльца сгоревшего дома.

— Жить захочешь, на всё пойдёшь. Кто знает, что они могли пообещать за...

— Мы обсуждали это много раз. Моё мнение не изменилось. Хватит! — Питер будто не услышал его, и Дерек прикрикнул: — Расскажи мне свой план, наконец!

— Ты должен влюбить в себя Бэмби. И должен сделать это быстро. Своим внезапным благородством сегодня ты набрал очки, но этого мало, завтра ты...

— Что. Ты. Несёшь? — Дерек вдохнул и вдохнул-выдохнул несколько раз, глядя на Питера сквозь алую пелену перед глазами. 

— Выслушай меня. С учётом новой информации, это действительно нужное дело. 

— Что за новая информация?

— Скотту дали слово, что он избавится от волка, если в ночь полнолуния придёт к нашему дому в лесу.

Дерек хмыкнул.

— Он и избавится. Вместе с жизнью.

— Возможно, и так, но я говорил с Кали, она сказала: они не будут никого убивать. Они расспросили твоих бет и омег, всё обсудили и решили, что причина беспорядков в Бикон Хиллз — это альфа Бикон Хиллз. Альфа, который так слаб, что не может объединить вокруг себя даже жалкую кучку новообращённых подростков. Который вместо оборотней создаёт каним. Который не может даже убить толком, чтобы раз, навсегда и никаких воскрешений.

— Питер!

— Это не мои слова, так сказала Кали. Они считают, что на альфу так повлияла смерть стаи при пожаре. Потому и хотят устранить не следствия, а причину. Все возражения я им уже изложил — никто не будет нас слушать. Они приняли окончательное решение и ждут полнолуния, чтобы его воплотить. У тебя не будет ни одного шанса спастись. Никаких испытаний, никакого вразумления или наказания, целью боя будет смерть альфы.

— И она тебе всё это так просто рассказала?

— Не всё, кое-что я додумал. Но в выражениях она не стеснялась: ей хотелось похвастаться, показать свою силу и власть. Да и зачем им скрывать намерения? — Питер пожал плечами. — Они знают, что ты в ловушке. 

Только сейчас, услышав окончательный приговор, Дерек понял, что всё-таки надеялся выжить. Теперь не только волк выл, теперь и сам Дерек метался, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то лазейку, но его могло спасти только чудо. Он не видел выхода.

— И что же ты придумал? Чем мне поможет Стайлз? — спросил он, справившись с собой и волком.

— Что можно противопоставить смерти? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Питер и картинно развёл руки в стороны: — Мудрецы твердят — только любовь.

— Хочешь сказать, что спасение будет зависеть от того, пересплю ли я со Стайлзом?

— Не совсем так. Я говорил о любви. Сейчас он заинтересован, почти влюблён, но если его подтолкнуть в нужную сторону, то чувства станут достаточно сильными, чтобы... — замолкнувший Питер забарабанил пальцами по краю стола.

— Чтобы что? — поторопил Дерек. Драматическое выступление дяди начало его серьёзно раздражать.

— И правда, Дерек? Чем в нашей ситуации может помочь влюблённый в тебя Бэмби, с учётом того, что он человек, родился на земле Бикон Хиллз и сын шерифа? — задав вопрос, Питер приподнял брови и широко улыбнулся. Он буквально светился от удовольствия и предвкушения, что его идею оценят как минимум на «Питер, ты такой умный, это великолепно!».

Дерек долго молчал, потом покачал головой.

— И это твой план? — он издевательски хохотнул. — Нам было мало канимы и твоего воскрешения, теперь мы вспомним полутысячелетней давности сказки и будем за жалкую неделю лепить из какого-то несчастного хранителя? Никто в здравом уме на это не согласится!

— В здравом уме — нет, — Питер улыбнулся, блеснув удлинившимися зубами. — Потому нам нужен Стайлз.

— Гениальный план! — зло выплюнул Дерек. — Но он не сработает. А даже если да, это только продлит агонию. И то ненадолго. 

— Ты только что кричал, что за неделю ничего не исправишь. И я был с тобой согласен: за неделю — нет, но за месяц — да, — рыкнул Питер, окончательно отбросив в сторону улыбчивую маску.

— Через неделю всё будет кончено.

— У тебя будет месяц, если у стаи появится хранитель! Это единственный шанс на спасение.

— Ты сам-то в здравом уме? У него нет никаких причин так рисковать ради меня. 

— Значит они должны появиться, — уверенно ответил Питер. — И я надеюсь, что ты приложишь всё старание, чтобы они появились как можно быстрее и были достаточно вескими. Обещай ему луну с неба, тащи в кровать, делай, что угодно, но когда дело дойдёт до серьёзного разговора, то Бэмби должен согласиться рискнуть ради тебя.

Дерек допил пиво одним большим глотком. Потом выбросил в ведро бутылку, отнёс чашку в мойку и, ополоснув, поставил сушиться. Какое-то время он стоял у раковины и разглядывал тускло блестящие капли воды. 

Мутило, и он никак не мог понять отчего. А потом вдруг пришло воспоминание, и всё стало на свои места. В его жизни уже был человек, который с умыслом ластился, разводил ноги и болтал о любви. Подлая, лживая, проклятая тварь, гореть ей в аду вечность. И Питер хотел, чтобы он стал такой же мразью? Стал наравне с...

Полезли клыки и когти, тело раздалось в плечах; контроль трещал по швам, в голове мутилось от гнева, Дерек едва удержался от обращения. Но он смог — приструнил волка, и заставил себя вспомнить, что после его смерти Питер — единственный, кто будет носить фамилию Хейл.

Наконец повернувшись, Дерек сказал:

— На это я никогда не пойду.

— У тебя нет выхода. — Питер подошёл к нему вплотную и сказал, сверкая синими глазами: — Либо ты согласишься сделать это, либо я прямо сейчас вырву тебе глотку и сделаю это сам. 

— Ты не сможешь.

— Смогу. И сделаю. И знаешь почему?

Дерек качнул головой.

— Я Хейл, — сказал Питер с безумной улыбкой. — Судьба распорядилась так, что в живых остались не лучшие из нас. Но что есть, то есть. — Он схватил Дерека за футболку и притянул к себе, опалив горячим дыханием с запахом орехов и кофе. — Я не позволю тебе всё проебать. Ты сдохнешь, но выживешь.

*

Стайлз ушёл из дома МакКолов, только когда Мелисса поднялась наверх и лично вытолкала припозднившегося гостя за дверь. Возражений она не стала слушать, о законах гостеприимства забыла напрочь, а Скотт — Стайлз своими глазами видел — едва до потолка не запрыгал от радости, что хотя бы на ночь его оставят в покое.

— Даже если вы так бурно обсуждаете последнюю стадию приготовления лекарства от рака, ты всё равно пойдёшь спать, — строго сказала она Стайлзу и, улыбнувшись, протянула прозрачный пластиковый контейнер с пастой, соусом и красной фасолью. — Отцу привет можешь не передавать. Он уже звонил, разыскивал тебя.

— Спасибо, миссис МакКол.

У двери она ухватила Стайлза за плечо и шепнула на ухо:

— И не вздумай воспользоваться крышей. Я проверю, и если увижу тебя вновь в комнате Скотта, то пожалуюсь твоему отцу. Я не шучу.

Стайлз мрачно пожелал ей спокойной ночи и пошёл домой. Не то чтобы его испугали угрозы, просто говорить со Скоттом ему сейчас категорически не хотелось. Тот упёрся рогом, и как Стайлз к нему ни подкатывал, какие аргументы ни приводил — всё оказалось без толку. Скотт даже за мать не испугался:

— Этот мужик знает, что мама в курсе про оборотней. Он дал мне слово, что всё уладит. И, знаешь, я ему верю.

Больше всего Стайлзу не понравился рассказ Скотта о том, каким именно ему показался «этот мужик».

— Он по-настоящему крут. Не такой большой, как Хейл, но всё равно круче. Когда он говорит, волк внутри замирает и ловит каждое слово. От него такой мощью веет — Дереку и не снилось. Если, как ты говоришь, они будут драться, то я б на Хейла не поставил и десяти центов.

— Он тебе жизнь спас, — сказал тогда Стайлз. — И сейчас спасти пытается.

Скотт в ответ качнул головой.

— Я ему — тоже, так что мы квиты. А правда, она — правда и есть, что на неё обижаться? По сравнению с этим альфой, Хейл — сосунок. Кстати...

— Да?

— Когда я рассказал, как меня обратили, этот мужик был очень недоволен. И, кажется, ему глубоко наплевать, кто именно из Хейлов решил обращать людей, предварительно ничего не объяснив и не заручившись согласием...

Стайлз переступил порог дома, крикнул отцу, что уже пришёл, и поплёлся наверх. Он и сам не мог сказать, почему так сильно расстроился. Из-за упёртого поведения Скотта и чёткого понимания, что переспорить его не удастся? Или из-за того, что неделя пройдёт и, судя по всему, Хейлу не жить?

Не так уж ему Дерек и нравился...

Стайлз подошёл к двери в свою комнату и остановился, глядя на ручку. 

Нет, не стоило себе врать. Ему нравился Дерек. Не как парень, понятно, а как человек, пусть он и был урождённым оборотнем. Но он был хорошим оборотнем. В конце-то концов! Дерек точно не заслуживал, чтобы убили его, в том числе из-за съехавшего крышей дяди или Джексона, чей змеиный нрав проявился даже в обращённом виде. 

Это несправедливо, неправильно! Если есть хоть один шанс вытащить его, то надо им воспользоваться. Стайлз даже мысли не допускал, чтобы остаться в стороне и наблюдать, как Хейл умирает. Он бы себе такое не простил. Только не после мамы...

— Я должен ему помочь, — прошептал Стайлз себе под нос. — Как — не знаю, но его надо вытащить.

Жаль, что Google тут не пригодится. «Как прогнать из города стаю альф?» — на этот вопрос ответ придётся искать на старинке. Стайлз навскидку решил для начала душу вытряхнуть из Питера Хейла, потом позвонить Эллисон и попросить связать с отцом. Чем чёрт не шутит: вдруг охотники заинтересуются стаей альф, и всё обойдётся малой кровью, да ещё и пролитой чужими руками? 

От желания взяться скорей за дело начали зудеть кончики пальцев. На часах было далеко за полночь, старший Хейл пропал неизвестно куда (значит завтра прямо с утра надо будет съездить к заброшенному дому, вдруг он крутится где-то там?), а Ардженты наверняка легли спать — вряд ли ночной звонок улучшит настроение Криса. Значит и с этим тоже придётся отложить до рассвета.

Стайлз перенастроил будильник на два часа раньше. Всё ещё возясь с телефоном, он толкнул дверь, а когда поднял голову — сердце ёкнуло и гулко заколотилось.

Тяжёлый взгляд и поджатые в плотную линию губы, суровое выражение лица, чёрные кожанка, обрисовывающая крутые мышцы футболка и узкие джинсы — навстречу с постели поднялся Дерек.

— Привет, — сказал Стайлз и расплылся в улыбке. На душе почему-то стало легко и светло, а море проблем вдруг показалось совсем неглубоким, ну, где-то так, по колено.

* 

Оставшись в одиночестве, Стайлз с полчаса сидел на кровати — на том же месте, где до него сидел Дерек — и пытался понять: что это было? О, версий он перебрал уже достаточно, при желании мог придумать ещё пару десятков, но хотелось знать точно. Днём Дерек приказал уезжать и не поленился заявиться ночью, чтобы повторить то же самое, как он выразился, более доходчиво. После его «объяснений» до сих пор ныли верх спины, крепко, от души поцеловавшийся со стеной, и предплечья, которые Дерек сжимал, сверкая красными глазами и едва не рыча.

Стайлз потёр место на руке, где наверняка останется синяк, и улыбнулся. Загнанный в угол вопросами, Дерек сбежал, поджав хвост, а значит именно Стайлз вышел из схватки победителем.

Странно, конечно, что его желание помочь вызвало такую бурю эмоций.

Вернувшись из душа, он забрался в кровать. Сон не шёл, как при слишком большой дозе аддерала, и Стайлз, заложив руки за голову, смотрел в потолок. Перед глазами беспорядочно, то яркими вспышками, то серыми тенями проносились события дня, на руках и плечах всё ещё тлели следы грубых прикосновений, а из головы всё не шло, как они с Дереком распрощались.

Стайлз сказал ему:

— Эй, чувак, я просто хочу помочь. Не нравятся мои предложения, так скажи, что надо сделать — я сделаю, правда.

— Жизнью рискнёшь? — зло откликнулся Дерек. «Зло» означало прищур пылающих глаз, сморщенный нос и блеск клыков. Демонстрация волчьего нрава производила впечатление, но не совсем то, на которое, очевидно, была рассчитана.

Стайлз фыркнул и ответил сходу:

— А что? Первый раз, что ли? 

Вот тогда-то Дерек его и отпустил. Превращение из злого оборотня в растерянного человека произошло в какие-то доли мгновения. 

— Так что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — об этом Стайлз спросил уже темноту за окном. Вселенская несправедливость: даже в виде человека оборотни чертовски быстро двигались. — Эй, волк, — позвал он негромко, высунувшись в окно, — не строй из себя кролика, давай нормально поговорим...

То ли нормально поговорить Дерек не желал, то ли быть кроликом у него получалось куда лучше, чем волком, но Стайлз его возвращения так и не дождался.

Странный он. Словно боится доброго к себе отношения. А может, просто не верит?

Хмурясь, Стайлз раздумывал над тем, что Дерек имел право не доверять людям. Точнее, охотникам, но он-то не охотник, совсем нет и не будет, и Дерек это знает, никто его за язык не тянул, он сам назвал его омегой в человеческом теле. Они столько прошли если не вместе, то рядом, может, пора бы Дереку пересмотреть свои представления о том, кто ему друг, а кто враг?..

Стайлз спорил с Дереком даже во сне. Что в реальности, что вне неё тот предпочитал притискивать Стайлза к стене, а не выслушивать аргументы. Хотя парочка из них показались такими яркими и доходчивыми, что Стайлз поклялся их хорошенько запомнить и потом с их помощью загнать в угол упрямого хмурого волка.

Чертовски жаль, что после пробуждения в памяти остались только обрывки видений из прищуренных глаз, грубой силы и невнятного злого шёпота — все впечатления стёрло привычное, как восход солнца, утреннее возбуждение.

*

Первым делом Стайлз поехал к дому Хейлов, но ни Питера, ни Дерека поблизости не оказалось. Быстрый осмотр развалин показал, что они нежилые. В одной из комнат на первом этаже Стайлз обнаружил надувной матрас, но по слою покрывающей его пыли было ясно, что им уже давным-давно не пользовались. Где бы ни находилось логово волков, здесь они собирались только днём. И не в такую рань, когда солнце ещё не поднялось над деревьями.

Вернувшись к машине и вытащив телефон, он нашёл номер Дерека и несколько минут медитировал над ним. Поговорить хотелось — ругаться нет. Стайлз очень хотел помочь, но имел дело с гордецом, параноиком и неуравновешенным типом, который, что вполне вероятно, любил поспать по утрам. Волки — ночные хищники, так? Не то чтобы Дерек — волк, он и человек, конечно, тоже, но такую возможность нельзя было исключать. В итоге Стайлз позвонил Эллисон.

Если она и удивилась, то не подала виду и без проблем согласилась прислать сообщение с номером отца. 

— Минут через пятнадцать он вернётся с пробежки, — сказала она спокойно, а затем, когда Стайлз уже собрался поблагодарить и отключиться, спросила: — Как там Скотт?

Её голос казался таким несчастным и при этом делано отстранённым, что нельзя было не проникнуться. Скотт тоже переживал — Стайлз же видел. 

— Скучает по тебе. Очень. Строит сумасшедшие планы, как бы вам вновь встретиться... ну, иметь право встретиться. Совсем ополоумел без тебя. То есть ведёт себя точно как и всегда.

Стайлз ни слова не соврал. Только безумец мог ухватиться за гнилую, насквозь провонявшую ложью соломинку, которую предложил пришлый альфа.

Она то ли рассмеялась, то ли всхлипнула. Наверняка, и то, и другое одновременно.

— Я тоже скучаю. Скажи ему... — Она долго молчала, потом закончила совсем другим, более спокойным и серьёзным тоном: — Ничего не говори, Стайлз. Спасибо. Ты хороший друг.

В трубке раздались гудки. Стайлз смотрел на погасший экран телефона, с тоской предвидя, что номера Криса ему точно не дождаться. Но сообщение пришло не позже чем через минуту. 

Набирая полученный номер, Стайлз думал, что Эллисон — девчонка что надо, с мозгами.

Крис не ответил.

Чёрт, он же не вернулся с пробежки! Или пошёл в душ?

Сунув телефон в карман, Стайлз сел за руль и погнал машину к городу. По пути он мысленно поговорил с Крисом — раз пять, не меньше, несколько раз доставал телефон и опускал его в карман, убедившись, что тот работает, а времени, чтобы позвонить повторно, прошло слишком мало.

Когда телефон всё-таки разразился весёленькой мелодией, Стайлз так выкрутил руль, что едва не въехал в какую-то забегаловку. Припарковавшись против всех правил, он достал телефон и, судорожно вдохнув, нажал «принять звонок».

— Мистер Арджент, это Стайлз Стилински, надеюсь, вы меня помните... Да, из Бикон Хиллз. У нас тут возникла очередная проблема с об... Да, я понимаю, что это не телефонный разговор, — он засмеялся и перевёл дух: Арджент слушал его внимательно и не спешил отделываться ничего не значащими фразами или бросать трубку. — Помните, у нас в городе случались нападения горных львов? Так вот, кажется, здесь появилась ещё одна стая.

— Кажется или точно появилась? И сколько особей, хотя бы приблизительно? Расскажи всё, что знаешь об этих горных львах.

— Я мельком видел одну весьма впечатляющую самку, Скотт — взрослого клыкастого самца. Судя по следам, их пятеро, все взрослые и очень сильные особи. И, знаете, это такая редкость, конечно, но, кажется, все они альбиносы... Да, целая стая, и у всех красные глаза. Пока они ещё никого не убили, но, помня старые времена, боюсь, у нас тут возникла серьёзная угроза массового нападения диких животных. Хорошие охотники, которые различают, где дикие животные, а где прирученные, почти домашние, нам бы в Бикон Хиллз не помешали. Что скажете?

— А как ведут себя прирученные животные? — спросил Крис скучающим тоном.

— Хорошо. Законопослушно. 

— И что ты хочешь от меня?

Стайлз закусил губу. Может, надо было выстроить разговор по-другому? Может, не стоило говорить про альбиносов... то есть альф? Вдруг, охотники побоятся встретиться лицом к лицу с целой стаей альф? А вот на «пришла новая стая, мы их боимся» клюнули бы с большим желанием?

Усилием воли он оборвал перевозбуждённые стенания и сказал со всей искренностью и пылом, каким только мог:

— Я прошу вашей помощи. Не отказывайте нам. Вы же знаете, наши горные львы соблюдают кодекс. 

— Они в любом случае опасны, Стайлз, — сказал Крис. — Лучше бы горным львам держаться от людей как можно дальше.

Стайлз вытер пот со лба.

— У нас тут заповедник, помните? Горные львы, конечно, не занесены в Красную книгу, но не хотелось бы их потерять. Я имею в виду конкретно это семейство. И вы ведь уже помогали: вы — им, они — вам. Помогите ещё раз, по старой дружбе.

— А почему я говорю с тобой, а не с...

Он не отказал! Стайлз буквально видел, как вращаются барабаны с пустыми и заполненными гнёздами в голове мистера Арджента. Ещё немного и...

— Они же бессловесные, — Стайлз сжал кулак. — Они не умеют просить, но это не значит, что им не нужна помощь. Я прошу за них. Пожалуйста, помогите.

— Я...

— Пожалуйста!

Крис какое-то время молчал, и Стайлз считал удары сердца. На ста тридцати он сбился, а затем не выдержал:

— Пожалуйста, сэр!

— Я подумаю, Стайлз. И посоветуюсь с друзьями, согласятся ли они выйти на охоту против такого крупного и опасного зверя. 

— А как я...

— Я тебе перезвоню.

В трубке стало тихо, и Стайлз со стоном откинулся на спинку кресла, макушкой упёрся в подголовник. Он не знал, помог он или навредил, решив сказать правду. 

— Эй, парень! Да, ты, в голубой развалюхе!

Стайлз живо открыл глаза и повернул голову: в дверях кафешки стояла рослая официантка. 

— Убери машину сейчас же. Хозяин ругается. Или хочешь, чтобы мы вызвали полицию?

— Это не развалюха! И не надо полиции!

Беспокоить отца, тем более когда он дома спит после ночной смены, не хотелось. Стайлз улыбнулся хмурой официантке:

— А у вас черничный пирог в меню есть? Или блинчики с черничным вареньем?

Та преобразилась на глазах.

— Есть, малыш. И очень вкусные. Ставь машину и заходи завтракать.

Он так спешил, что не поел, и теперь от голода подводило живот. Или от нервов? Разговор с Крисом отнял у него кучу сил — хорошо было бы подкрепиться.

Как только он занял столик в углу почти пустой забегаловки, к нему подошла новая знакомая:

— Пирог и блинчики с вареньем я уже записала. Будешь что-то ещё?

С голодных глаз он назаказывал столько, что еле-еле на подносе уместилось. Но оно стоило того! Яичница с беконом — вроде бы чего проще, а вечно то пережарят, то не дожарят — повару отлично удалась; кофе был вкусным, салат свежим. Когда дело дошло до вожделенных блинчиков, Стайлз уже чувствовал приятную тяжесть в желудке, но всё равно собирался съесть всё заказанное.

Ему не дали. Внезапно на место напротив него (хотя свободных столиков в кафе была уйма) уселся молодой парень. Второй — не отличимый от первого ни чертами лица, ни одеждой — сел сбоку. Один из близнецов потянул к себе тарелку с пирогом, второй — с блинчиками. 

— Эй, вы чего! — возмутился Стайлз, но парни, не обращая на него никакого внимания, накинулись на еду. Они ели быстро, как собаки, да и выглядели похожими на тупоносых щенков. Во всяком случае, Стайлз, если б решил нарисовать карикатуру, то точно изобразил бы этих наглецов в виде мопсов.

— Сам ты эй, — сказал тот, что сидел напротив. Он быстрее брата справился с пирогом. — Можешь к нам обращаться мистер Вервольф и мистер Вервольф.

— А мистеры Вервольфы всегда сообщают простым обывателям о своём статусе оборотней?

— Простым — нет, — сказал тот, что сидел сбоку. — А вот девочкам местного альфы — да.

— Девочкам?

— Ты предпочёл бы дырочкам? — засмеялся тот, что сидел напротив. А тот, что сидел сбоку, схватил вскочившего Стайлза за рукав и заставил снова опуститься на стул:

— Малышка, ты весь пропах им. И Кали видела вас вместе.

— А я своими глазами видел, как сегодня ночью он вылезал из твоего окна.

— Так что не дури нам голову, — это они сказали вместе и улыбнулись, — девочка.

Через минуту разговор стал куда менее приятным: тот, что сидел напротив, сверкал красными глазами и показывал клыки, а тот, что сидел сбоку, впился в бедро Стайлза когтями — до крови, очень глубоко и больно.

— Не верим, мы тебе не верим. Всё ты знаешь, твой альфа с тобой бы обязательно поделился. Так что говори! Куда уехали Джексон Уиттмор и Лидия Мартин?

— А они уехали? — Стайлз был готов побиться головой о стол. Как он мог забыть про Лидию? Ведь ей тоже угрожала опасность!

— Они уехали. И рядом с домом Уиттмора был его неудачливый альфа. А потом наверняка рассказал тебе, куда услал своего недобету и его девушку. Давай, колись!

Стайлз говорил нет на все лады, но его будто не слышали. Боль в ноге становилась всё сильней.

— Да отпустите вы меня, ничего я не знаю! — заорал он на всё кафе, вскочил и замер. Прямо перед их столиком остановилась вчерашняя волчица — Кали.

— Энис их выследил, — сказала она, не удостоив Стайлза даже взглядом, — собираемся, поехали прямо сейчас.

— А этот? — спросил тот, что сидел напротив. Он сразу же встал и теперь вытирал руки салфеткой. — Что сделаем с ним?

Кали бросила на Стайлза взгляд, и его аж передёрнуло от выражения полного превосходства и высокомерия на её лице.

— Всего лишь человек. Пусть живёт. Потом с ним разберёмся.

Все трое торопливо вышли из кафе, и сквозь стекло Стайлз видел, как по направлению из города уезжает крутой чёрный джип с затемнёнными стёклами.

Он опустился на стул, потрогал ноющее бедро: вся ладонь оказалась в крови. 

— Вот ублюдки, — сказал он и полез чистой рукой в карман.

На звонок Дерек не ответил. Джексон и Лидия тоже не отвечали.

Стайлз одним глотком допил кофе и расплатился. Забегаловка, которая совсем недавно казалась ему такой уютной, растеряла всякую привлекательность. Нет, сюда, как бы вкусно здесь ни кормили, он больше не вернётся.

Он доковылял до джипа, сел, шипя сквозь зубы, и снова набрал номер Дерека. Телефон упорно не отвечал, и Стайлз, ругаясь уже во весь голос, развернул джип и второй раз за утро поехал к сгоревшему дому Хейлов.

*

Мотор приближающейся по лесной дороге машины знакомо тарахтел, чихал и присвистывал. Дерек махнул рукой Питеру и, когда тот заменил его в спарринге с Бойдом, пошёл Стайлзу навстречу. Он мог и не спешить так, мог вообще никак не показать свой интерес, но что-то словно толкнуло изнутри и приказало: вперёд! С каждым пройденным шагом смутное беспокойство росло, и вскоре он перешёл на бег. Петляя между деревьев и значительно срезав путь, он выскочил на дорогу ярдов за тридцать до карабкающейся по кочкам машины. Удивительно, но Стайлз его не сразу заметил, заглушил мотор, только когда Дерек крикнул ему остановиться.

Порыв ветра донёс запах машинного масла, сгоревшего бензина и крови. Тихий стон, когда Дерек мгновенно сосредоточился на каждом издаваемом Стайлзом звуке, перестал казаться тихим, а всполошённое биение сердца едва не оглушило. 

Дерек даже не заметил, как преодолел оставшееся между ними расстояние. Следующее, что он понял: как рвёт на себя дверцу машины и смотрит в совершенно белое с шоколадными точками родинок лицо.

В руке, прижимая к бедру, Стайлз держал пропитавшийся красным перевязочный пакет, вся штанина была заляпана, даже на кроссовке расплылись пятна. Резко пахло кровью, но не только — к сладкому и пьянящему аромату примешивалась вонь метки чужого самца, альфы, который посмел тронуть принадлежащего стае Дерека человека.

— Я думал, царапины, пару минут и затянутся, а оно всё льёт и льёт, чёрт, я решил всё равно доехать, сюда вроде бы ближе, чем в больницу.

Бестолочь!

— Руку убери.

Дерек аккуратно и быстро вспорол штанину и увидел четыре близко расположенные раны, несомненно, оставшиеся от когтей оборотня, но больше напоминающие сейчас пулевые отверстия — с чёрными, словно обуглившимися краями и заполненные кровью.

— О чёрт, — простонал Стайлз. — Прежде оно выглядело куда лучше.

Судя по виду, времени прошло не так много — процесс можно было остановить. Дерек приник к ране, высасывая отравленную кровь, и Стайлз вздрогнул всем телом, пытаясь вырваться. Пришлось удерживать его, чтобы не дёргался, и забрать часть боли.

Закончив, Дерек привалился плечом к корпусу машины. От вкуса и запаха чужака тошнило, он никак не мог отплеваться. Стайлз слабо дёрнулся на сидении, и Дерек поднял на него взгляд.

— Что это за хрень? Чувак, он был обычной альфой, не канимой — никаких хвостов и змеиной кожи.

— Как его имя? — Это имя Дерек собирался запомнить, а позже, при возможности, припомнить тому, кто его носит.

— А я знаю? Он не сказал. Их было двое, близнецы... — Стайлз посмотрел на свою ногу. — Как ему это удалось?

Дерек пожал плечами.

— Раны, оставленные альфой, долго заживают даже у оборотней. Человеку может и вовсе не повезти. 

— И так всегда? — с ужасом спросил Стайлз. — То есть об тебя случайно оцарапаешься и можешь не выжить?

— Нет, я должен хотеть, чтобы раны не затягивались, — сказал Дерек и полюбопытствовал: — А как ты собираешься об меня оцарапываться, тем более случайно? 

— Ну не знаю... — Стайлз слабо покраснел, отпустил взгляд. — Ого! Они зажили! То есть ты полизал, и всё как новенькое? Крутое умение! Очень-очень крутое и крайне полезное, тебя в больнице приняли бы на работу с распростёртыми объятиями... Отпустишь мою ногу, а?

Получив свободу, он покопался на соседнем сидении — разворошенная медицинская аптечка, из которой, как видно, он и достал перевязочный пакет, соседствовала с кучей вещей — и вновь распрямился, держа в руках красную спортивную форму. 

— Надо переодеться. И вообще... спасибо, Дерек, ты мне, похоже, жизнь спас.

— Без похоже.

— Рад, что тебя факт спасения моей жизни и моя благодарность до гроба никак не смущает.

Дерек заинтересовался:

— А должны смущать? То есть я должен... э-э-э... вести себя, как ты сейчас?

Стайлз сидел, смотрел на него, хлопал ресницами, а потом крикнул:

— Вот чёрт! Совсем с ума меня свёл своими поцелуями в ногу.

Дерек вздёрнул брови, но не успел ничего сказать — на него обрушился ураган информации с рефреном: «На Джексона мне плевать, спаси Лидию!».

— Замолчи.

Он похлопал себя по карманам: телефона не было. Наверное, оставил в одежде, когда переодевался перед тренировкой. Точно, на столе! Полуобратившись, он бросился к дому.

Стайлз подъехал и выскочил из машины, когда он уже заканчивал разговор с Джексоном:

— ...Сними наличку в одном городе, во втором сядьте на самолёт, куда угодно. Нигде не светите карточками, лицами, документами. И прямо сейчас, никому больше не перезванивая, вышвырни телефон. И у неё тоже забери — ищут вас обоих. Всё, уезжайте оттуда, где вы есть. Немедленно.

Дерек сбросил звонок и повернулся к бурно дышащему, пропахшему потом и кровью Стайлзу.

— А этого хватит? А если они их найдут? Если вынюхают и в другом штате, и на  
Гавайях, или куда там повезёт Лидию этот засранец?

— Оборотни не всесильны. Не преувеличивай.

Вокруг них со Стайлзом собралась вся стая, и Дерек коротко обрисовал случившееся. Он обошёлся небольшим числом слов, зато каждому уделил внимание, читая реакцию и убеждаясь, что все понимают опасность, но сбегать никто не собирается.

Питер, стоящий чуть поодаль и занимавшийся тем же самым, что и Дерек, то есть следящий за реакцией бет, подошёл к Стайлзу. Тот занервничал и, похоже, приготовился защищаться, но ему не пришлось.

— Думаю, выражу мнение всех, — сказал Питер, — ты молодец, и мы все тебе благодарны. — Он повернулся к Дереку. — Пора честно признать давний уже факт: Стайлз — часть нашей стаи.

Питер наверняка и тут не мог обойтись без интриг, но, с другой стороны, Дерек был согласен: Стайлз — часть их стаи, и далеко не худшая её часть.

Он шагнул вперёд и протянул Стайлзу руку:

— Добро пожаловать в стаю.

*

После долгого и тяжёлого дня Стайлз мечтал об одном: добраться до своего дома, своей комнаты, своей постели, упасть на неё и уснуть. Его мечта сбылась во всём, кроме сна. Он вошёл в комнату, кивнул поджидавшему его, коротая вечер у компьютера, Скотту и упал на кровать, не снимая кроссовок.

Подумав, Стайлз нашёл в себе силы, чтобы поддеть носком задник кроссовки, и вскоре с лёгким стуком обе упали на пол.

— Эй, старик, ты же сам сказал тебя подождать, когда я звонил, — негромко сказал Скотт. — Если устал, я пойду. Я ж всё понимаю... Точнее, не понимаю, где ты целый день пропадаешь, и надеялся, что ты объяснишь, если, конечно, силы найдутся. Но я могу и завтра с утра к тебе поприставать.

Стайлз повернул лицо к Скотту и открыл один глаз.

— Завтра я занят. Хорошо, что напомнил, кстати, — он вытащил из заднего кармана штанов телефон и настроил будильник ещё на час раньше. Если не сидеть в интернете и не трепаться долго со Скоттом, то ему как раз хватит времени на сон, а с рассветом он сразу же помчится к дому Хейлов. 

«Кофе в термосе надо с собой взять не забыть и каких-нибудь чипсов, печенья, а лучше купить курицу-гриль», — думал он и сразу же записывал в органайзер. После такого дня странно вообще, что его мозг продолжал генерировать какие-то идеи, и в чём-то даже разумные.

— Тогда скажи сейчас, а то я от любопытства лопну.

Стайлз отложил телефон и внимательно посмотрел на Скотта. Признаваться не хотелось, возможно, потому что впервые Стайлз чувствовал себя со всеми потрохами принятым командой, ну то есть стаей, конечно. Он ещё не привык ощущать свою принадлежность чему-то настолько большому и кому-то, кто готов за него порвать и убить. Но он знал: так оно и будет. Если что-то случится, Дерек, как и сегодня, прибежит и будет высасывать ядовитую кровь без сомнений или нежелания. Хотя, наверное, ему было жутко противно... До чего ж круто!

Он протянул руку вниз и почесал ногу через спортивные штаны — кожа даже не ныла. Зажило, как на собаке. Вот же странно. Но почему-то чертовски приятно.

Стайлз перевернулся на спину, раскинул руки и ноги в стороны и уставился на потолок невидящим взглядом. 

— Чему это ты так улыбаешься? — спросил Скотт, внезапно нависнув сверху патлатой головой. — О-о-о... Похоже, кто-то влюбился.

— Чего?

— Втрескался, втюрился, прилип и прикипел.

Стайлз сел.

— Ничего подобного, просто... 

Просто у него сегодня был сумасшедший день, в который его чуть не убили, потом спасли, а затем, сказав пару добрых слов, запрягли за такую работу, что даже Харрису бы не приснилась. Вот кто настоящий садист, так это Питер Хейл, не зря его улыбочка Стайлзу с самого начала не нравилась.

— Я десять часов без перерыва просидел за компом, — пожаловался Стайлз, — глаза сейчас вывалятся из глазниц, и кайф — просто лежать на кровати и знать, что можно отдохнуть, а не забивать голову тоннами страннейшей информации.

— Так ты в библиотеке, что ли, был?

— Ну почти. — Врать претило, и он всё-таки выдал облегчённую версию своих сегодняшних приключений: — Мне дали полюбоваться на бестиарий оборотней, их легенды и хроники. Чувак, круче этого я просто ни разу не видел. Ты знал, что вампиры на самом деле существуют? А знаешь, как они выглядят и почему боятся солнечного света и огня? А знаешь, как на самом деле пробуждается волк в человеке после укуса альфы? Это очуметь как круто!

— Стоп-стоп-стоп! — Скотт нахмурился. — А кто тебе позволил во всё это всеми лапами влезть? Хейлы, что ли?

— А что?

— Как что? Да они на тебя давить будут, чтобы как-то использовать в своих целях. Нельзя им доверять.

Хорошее настроение Стайлза резко пошло на убыль.

— Кто тебе такое сказал?

Скотт улыбнулся.

— Тот альфа, с которым я говорил в клинике. Мы разговаривали о тебе...

— И о Джексоне? О Лидии?

— Да, а ещё об Айзеке, Эрике, Бойде. И не делай такие глаза — ничего такого уж важного я не сказал, а лишь то, что все и так знают. Или, считаешь, что про школу или лакросс поболтать — это выдать великую тайну?

Стайлз встал, подошёл к Скотту, сидящему на крутящем стуле, наклонился и уставился прямо в глаза:

— Сегодня меня тоже спрашивали о Лидии и Джексоне. Я промолчал, и знаешь, что сделал один из дружков твоего альфы? Он порвал меня когтями — Дерек едва успел спасти, кровь не сворачивалась. Понял?

— Ты неплохо выглядишь для потерявшего много крови, — задумчиво сказал Скотт.

— Ты что, мне не веришь? — Стайлз аж опешил.

— Верю. Просто тебе сейчас дурят мозги. Он мог сказать, что ты сильно пострадаешь, а на самом деле этого бы не произошло.

— Тебе показать штаны, которые были на мне? Они насквозь пропитаны кровью! И вот, на кроссовке пятна остались. Если ты не веришь, включи свой супернюх! А хочешь, я всё-таки не поленюсь, схожу вниз и покажу тебе свои шмотки?

Скотт покачал головой.

— Не надо. А что тот, кто напал на тебя, сделал? 

— Проткнул мне бедро своими когтями и так держал, наверное, минут пятнадцать.

— И сделал он это потому...

— Потому что я отказался им говорить, где Джексон и Лидия! И это нормально, Скотт. Не их дело, где проводят время наши друзья. Тем более, что я и правда ничего не знал и не знаю.

Стайлз просто не мог поверить, что Скотт настолько упрямый! Тот же смотрел на него с видом полной убеждённости в своей правоте.

— Хейлы тебя кормят сказками, — сказал Скотт. — А у меня есть доказательства добрых намерений пришедших к нам альф.

— Какие ещё доказательства? — недоверчиво спросил Стайлз.

— Помнишь, я говорил, что мне обещали уладить вопрос с мамой?

— И что?

Скотт вздохнул и расплылся в счастливой улыбке:

— Она ничего не помнит про оборотней. Вообще ничего. Этот мужик поговорил с ней, расспросил, а когда уходил, то подмигнул мне на прощанье. Я к маме — а она и правда ничего не помнит! Он уже сдержал слово, а значит и дальше сдержит, понимаешь? Эллисон... И не только Эллисон, но со всеми нами всё станет, как было прежде, мы все вернём себе нормальную жизнь.

Стайлз смотрел на счастливого Скотта несколько долгих мгновений, потом отвернулся.

— Завтра я посмотрю в книге Хейлов, как такое можно провернуть. Я видел, там такая глава была, но я до неё ещё не добрался. А когда прочитаю, то мы поговорим. Хорошо?

Скотт покачал головой:

— Ты такой упрямый, Стайлз. Как вбил себе что-то в голову, так с места не сдвинешь.

— Кто бы говорил.

— Знаю. — Скотт пожал плечами. — Береги себя, друг. Не соглашайся ни на что опасное или хотя бы чуть-чуть рискованное. Тебя вообще ничего из этого не должно коснуться, ты же не в стае, как и я. И я этому очень рад.

Он ушёл, а Стайлз ещё долго сидел на кровати, переваривая их разговор, пока настроение не стало совсем мрачным. Скотт попался в ловушку, альфы что-то сделали с Мелиссой, за Джексоном и Лидией охотятся, Дереку грозит смерть — всё указывало на нечестную игру пришлых альф, и всё-таки в душе Стайлза поселился беспокойный червячок сомнения.

* 

Издаваемый старым джипом и неугомонными подростками шум наконец стих, и Дерек вошёл в дом, оставив дверь настежь открытой. Компанию долго ждать не пришлось: вскоре из темноты между деревьями появился Питер и бесшумной тенью скользнул к дому.

— Всё тихо, как на пасторальной картине, — сообщил он и закрыл дверь.

Солнце село недавно, и им обоим более чем хватало сумрачного света, льющего из окон и проломов стен.

— Так о чём или, вернее, о ком ты хотел поговорить? — Питер пересёк пятно света и прислонился к стене.

Дерек сосредоточился на его сердцебиении, хотя предпочёл бы просто смотреть в глаза.

— О Стайлзе. Оставь его в покое.

Питер отреагировал предсказуемо: слегка улыбнулся, вздёрнул брови, склонил голову к плечу — то есть всем видом продемонстрировал, что считает услышанное сущей глупостью. Будь на его месте любая из бет, Дерек знал бы, что делать, но для дяди ни угрозы, ни боль весомыми аргументами не являлись. 

— Я не шучу. Оставь его в покое.

— Дерек, милый, я видел его глаза, слышал его сердце — как и ты. Мы оба знаем, что Бэмби почти созрел. У нас будет хранитель, дай мне день-два, и он сам придёт к тебе с предложением помочь.

Шумно выдохнув, Дерек покачал головой.

— Учти, лгать я не собираюсь. Если он придёт — скажу ему правду, как есть. Так что с чем придёт — с тем он и уйдёт. Или ты думаешь, что он согласится, если честно сказать ему, чем он рискует? 

— А почему нет? — Питер шагнул вперёд, и тени нарисовали глумливую ухмылку на его лице. — Некоторые люди рождаются героями, жаждут подвига; рискнуть жизнью для них — так, пара пустяков.

— Ты говоришь не про Стайлза Стилински.

— М-да? А вот я бы с тобой поспорил, — Питер склонил голову к плечу. — Он отказался от укуса и не один раз, что говорит не в пользу его карьеры супергероя. Но с другой стороны (я тут порасспрашивал твоих маленьких бет) наш милый Бэмби — дьявольски отважный оленёнок. Он привык спасать твой зад и непременно согласится сделать это ещё раз, несмотря на риск, если, конечно, всё преподнести ему правильно.

Дерек изначально знал, что переубедить Питера — задача почти невозможная.

— Бойд на грани обретения якоря. Сегодня ему почти удалось взять верх над своим волком, — попробовал он подойти с другой стороны. — Эрика тоже делает успехи.

— И что?

— А то, что нам вовсе не понадобится хранитель. Контролируемая стая — живая стая, чистильщикам придётся уйти ни с чем, — Дерек говорил это, зная, что шансы такого развития событий невелики, но идея с хранителем выглядела и вовсе отчаянной.

Питер подошёл ближе.

— Так-так-так, что я вижу, — протянул он и уставился на Дерека немигающим взглядом.

— И что ты видишь?

— Ничего хорошего. Нерешительный, со слабыми инстинктами альфа — одно из самых отвратительных зрелищ, особенно, когда он — твой альфа и твой родственник. Дерек, — глаза Питера вспыхнули, словно он на миг потерял контроль над своим волком, — ты слишком человек и слишком мягкотел даже для человека. 

— Питер, ты нарываешься.

— Ты сам завёл разговор, так что слушай. Других, кто скажет тебе правду и даст хороший совет, всё равно нет. — Он прервался на мгновение. — Выбирая бет, ты проявил доброту, когда взял на себя заботу о самых слабых в человеческой стае. Признай, это была ошибка. Ты не пресёк своеволие Скотта и Джексона — не додавил, не доказал делом, кто их альфа, хотя должен был. И это тоже ошибка. Ты не изгнал их, уже омег, со своей территории и не порвал им глотки — пожалел. И вновь ошибся. А сейчас, когда угроза смерти так велика, ты опять пытаешься следовать не нашим, а человеческим законам. И ошибёшься, но уже непоправимо.

А ведь Питер мог бы высказаться ещё жёстче и обвинить не в доброте, снисходительности и жалости. Он мог бы сказать, что Дерек, словно больной волк, погнался за самой слабой — как раз по своим силам — добычей, что побоялся выйти со щенками-омегами на настоящий бой из-за страха убивать и калечить. То есть сказать всё то, что Дерек и так повторял себе не раз.

— Доброта хороша в мире людей, но мы не люди. Странно говорить это тебе, урождённому, но приходится. — Питер вздохнул и сказал с кажущейся искренностью в голосе: — Я всё ещё надеюсь, что ты вспомнишь, кто ты есть.

— И кто я? — спросил Дерек, когда молчание стало тяжело выносить.

— Ты Хейл, — сразу же ответил Питер, явно ожидавший именно этот вопрос, и продолжил уверенно: — Ты выжил, а значит твой долг продолжить традиции Хейлов, сохранить род и территорию. Ты оборотень, а не человек. Человеческие законы, мораль и правила не для тебя. Ты должен забыть обо всём, кроме цели — выжить любой ценой. И если в цену будет входить жизнь Бэмби, ты её заплатишь. Хочешь ты, не хочешь — ты должен.

— Кому? Кому я должен? Тебе? — рыкнул Дерек, чувствуя себя загнанным в угол.

— Не только. Ты альфа, ты должен всей стае. А ещё своим родителям, всем нашим предкам, похороненным на этой земле, — Питер топнул ногой о пол. — Если ты позабыл, значит вспомни, что такое быть Хейлом! Подумай о матери, об отце, представь, что они сказали бы, видя тебя таким... таким... человеком!

Питер давно ушёл, Дерек остался. Ночь он провёл в разрушенном доме, вдыхая запахи старого пожара и прежней, ушедшей в небытие счастливой жизни. Им владели то ли сновидения, то ли грёзы наяву — воспоминания, к которым он давным-давно не позволял себе возвращаться.

Первым из стаи, кого он увидел после бессонной ночи, оказался Стайлз. Открыв дверь, тот пустил в дом рассеянный свет занимающейся зари и порыв свежего прохладного ветра, принёс целый рюкзак еды, одарил яркой улыбкой и своей бестолковой, щенячьей болтовнёй вырвал из видений прошлого и горьких сожалений.

Дерек так и не решился начать разговор, который бы стёр между ними сияющее всеми цветами радуги доверие и общность. Он наблюдал за суетящимся Стайлзом, пил принесённый им кофе, изредка отвечал на вопросы и наслаждался зыбким ощущением покоя.

*

Дерек вёл себя странно. Странно даже для Дерека, что говорило о многом. Мрачное молчание, будто пеплом припорошенное лицо и полный тоски взгляд произвели на Стайлза гнетущее впечатление. Позже Дерек взял себя в руки и натянул привычную хмурую маску, и всё же Стайлз никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что говорит с человеком, которому очень, очень хреново. Или не с человеком, а с волком, который выл бы, если бы мог себе это позволить, или бессильно лежал, прикрыв морду лапами.

Стайлзу чертовски не нравилось то, что он видел. Включив болтовню на полную мощность, он расшевелил этот полутруп с тусклыми глазами, напоил кофе и выпинал за дверь, как только пришли Эрика с Бойдом.

Странно было им командовать и не получать даже минимального отпора, но сегодня Дерек словно и не заметил покушений на статус главного босса, вёл себя, как пришибленный, и вообще... 

Стайлз беспокойно закружил по оставшемуся в его полном распоряжении дому. Смазанные следы на пыльном матрасе подсказали, что Дерек провёл здесь ночь. В этом полуразрушенном склепе, где умерло двенадцать человек, вся его семья. Ну он и придурок! Да уж, с таким настроением только и готовиться к бою с пятью альфами. Тут никакие ритуалы, амулеты, колдовство и заговоры не помогут, даже если чудо случится и нужное удастся отыскать. А сделать это в мешанине сказок, легенд, хроник, советов и сведений, столетиями собираемых Хейлами, вовсе не просто.

И всё же надо пытаться. Питер потребовал, а Дерек попросил — и Стайлз согласился помочь. А значит, пора приниматься за дело.

Он плюхнулся на своё вчерашнее место у стола в бывшей гостиной. Компьютер негромко загудел, загружаясь, из окна донеслись крики и успевший стать привычным шум тренировки. Стайлз открыл кажущийся бесконечным список статей и, потянувшись к рюкзаку, вытащил пачку с чипсами. Два клика, на экране появилась фотография рукописного текста, которому, судя по виду, было уже лет триста, не меньше, и настоящее перестало иметь для Стайлза какое-либо значение. Через четверть часа он потянулся за телефоном, сфотографировал экран и сразу же переслал фотографию Скотту. Ещё через четверть часа так и не открытая пачка с чипсами упала на пол...

— Ты представляешь! Раньше люди и оборотни жили вместе: те племена, в которые входила самая большая и сильная стая, лучше других отбивали нападения врагов, а значит выживали. Стать оборотнем считалось великой честью, только лучшие из лучших воинов проходили инициацию и за право просить укус дрались чуть ли не насмерть. Честно, Скотт, я не шучу, я вот прямо сейчас это читаю... Хейлы живут здесь не меньше тысячи лет, ведут род от Чёрного Волка. Его описывают как силача с необычным цветом глаз. Согласись, зеленоглазый для индейца — это необычно. Легенда говорит, что однажды зимой в ночь большой луны он спас замерзающих волчат, а вернувшиеся с охоты родители отблагодарили его укусами и выли — ждали, когда люди придут и заберут своего впавшего в беспамятство вождя. Он еле выжил, месяц пролежал в лихорадке, а когда с вновь пришедшей полной луной встал на ноги, то его сила возросла многократно, а глаза из зелёных сделались красными. Те, кому он дарил укус, обретали такую же огромную силу или умирали, доказывая, что не достойны великого дара волков... Да, это легенда, но у Дерека зеленые глаза... Ну мало ли что ты не замечал, я точно знаю: они у него не то чтобы совсем зелёные, а как трава, покрытая инеем... Ч-что? Скотт, я вернусь домой — приду к тебе и дам по уху за то, что ты сейчас ляпнул. Я не шучу, понял?

Выслушав шутливый, но от этого не ставший менее идиотским намёк, Стайлз уже пожалел, что не выдержал зудящего желания хоть с кем-то поделиться невероятной информацией, но ещё больше он пожалел, когда рука, держащая телефон, попала в жестокий захват, а рядом с ухом раздался шёпот:

— Разве для этого я доверил тебе нашу семейную реликвию? 

Выключенный телефон с громким стуком шлёпнулся на стол, и перед своим носом Стайлз увидел горящие синим глаза Питера. 

Вот же чёрт! А он уже порадовался, что с придирчивым зомби сегодня общаться и вовсе не придётся.

— Эй, ничего такого уж важного я ему не сказал. 

— Ты предал нас чужаку, — отрезал Питер, обеими руками прижимая плечи Стайлза к спинке стула.

— Эй-эй-эй, Скотт не чужак, ты же сам его обратил, а что пока он не в стае, так это можно поправить: объяснить ему всё, поговорить по-хорошему. И почему бы ему не узнать, что такое на самом деле — быть волком? Вдруг это поможет ему сделать верный выбор? Ничего плохого я не хотел, понимаешь?

Похоже, нет, Питер не понимал и не желал понимать. 

— Не юли, ты вообще не подумал, что, работая с книгой, надо держать рот на замке.

— Так предупредил бы, чувак! Я ж не прорицатель.

Питер прищурился и наклонил голову к плечу.

— Ты часть стаи или оказался здесь совершенно случайно? Если ты с нами, то в первую очередь будешь думать об интересах стаи, защищать её от любой опасности, и такие глупости, как «не болтать», никому и в голову не придёт тебе говорить. 

Стайлз выругался про себя: умел же Питер давить на совесть. 

— Ну прости, чувак, я не подумал... но ведь и не выдал ничего такого уж важного!

— Будешь наказан. Будь ты оборотнем, я бы сломал тебе ногу, чтобы урок запомнился надолго. Но раз ты человек... — Питер ухмыльнулся и облизнул губы, — да, думаю, поцелуя будет достаточно.

Рот Стайлза невольно приоткрылся.

— Ценю твою готовность, малыш, — прошептал Питер, почти прижимаясь к его губам и согревая горячим дыханием.

Какая ещё готовность? Стайлз хотел возразить, хотел оттолкнуть, но, кажется, у него отнялся и язык, и всё тело. Словно молния ударила с небес и пронзила от макушки до пят, закоротив систему. Питер Хейл собрался его целовать... в наказание... целовать... Питер Хейл. 

После такой новости и кнопкой Reset не обойдёшься.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока сквозь барабанный бой сердца в ушах Стайлз не услышал окрик Дерека:

— Отпусти его, Питер!

Питер не пошевелился, даже голову на крик не повернул, а продолжил пытать Стайлза пристальным взглядом и жарко дышать прямо в губы.

Раздались тяжёлые шаги, через миг Стайлз (и стул вместе с ним) свалился на спину, а Дерек и Питер вцепились друг в друга. Стайлз ещё барахтался на полу, когда всё было кончено.

— Испортил отличную рубашку, — прокомментировал Питер, разглядывая покрывшийся красными пятнами рукав. Второй, кстати, и вовсе был оторван и висел на манжете. — Я пришлю тебе счёт.

— Хватит к нему лезть, я же просил, — угрожающе сказал Дерек и смахнул кровь, текущую с уголка губ. Он выглядел потрепанным не меньше Питера, но, очевидно, не из-за их драки, а идущей уже пару часов тренировки.

— Ты знаешь мой ответ — нет. У тебя на него свои виды, у меня — свои, — ответил Питер невозмутимо. — Я сделал выбор и от него не отступлю.

— Может, хватит говорить обо мне так, будто меня здесь нет? — вмешался Стайлз, грохнув ножками стула об пол. Как же он разозлился, кулаки чесались, а в животе стало пусто и мелко дрожало. Чёрт, они говорили о нём, как о пирожном с кремом!

Хейлы повернулись к нему на какую-то долю мгновения и вновь уставились друг на друга. Дерек хмурился, Питер улыбался, но от его улыбки у Стайлза мороз шёл по коже.

— Прекрати, наконец! Ты ничего этим не добьёшься, — рыкнул Дерек.

Питер улыбнулся ещё шире, появившиеся в уголках глаз мелкие морщинки придали его лицу обманчивый вид «доброго дядюшки». 

— Ну-ну, поживём — увидим. — Он сорвал с себя рубашку, оставшись лишь в белой майке. Уже у двери он обернулся к Стайлзу: — Не теряй время зря. Если ничего толкового не найдёшь, к вечеру твой штраф удвоится. И даже твой альфа-защитник не помешает мне тебя наказать.

Он ушёл, и Стайлз повернулся к Дереку.

— Я не понял, — заговорил он, размахивая руками и стараясь не орать, — да, я вызвался помогать, но, чёрт, не с таким отношением. И не с угрозами. Кто я для вас, раб? 

— Ты хочешь уйти из стаи? — прозвучало так, словно Дерек был не против услышать: «Да, хочу и уйду прямо сейчас».

Стайлз перекатился с носка на пятку и обратно. Питер был невозможным засранцем, но Стайлз пришёл сюда не ради него. 

— Нет, — он сел за стол, открыл первую попавшуюся статью и уставился в экран невидящим взглядом, — я никуда не уйду. Я сказал, что помогу и буду помогать.

Дерек медлил с ответом, и, пытаясь избавиться от его тяжёлого взгляда, Стайлз кивком указал на термос: 

— Хочешь кофе? У меня ещё есть. И тут, — он пихнул носком кроссовки рюкзак, — есть печенье и ещё что-то, уже не помню, что я с собой притащил.

— Нет, спасибо, — сказал Дерек и сразу же ушёл.

Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди: ну надо же, удостоился «спасибо». Всё-таки все Хейлы — засранцы. 

Он и себе не мог объяснить, чем его так разозлило поведение Дерека, но об идиотском поступке Питера забыть оказалось куда легче.

Часа через три-четыре Стайлз прервался: мышцы спины ныли, хотелось хоть немного размяться. Он налил себе кофе, взял пачку с печеньем и вышел на крыльцо. А как вышел, так и застыл на пороге, сразу позабыв и о кофе, и о еде.

В отличие от вчерашнего дня, тренировка проходила на поляне у самого дома. Айзек, Питер и Дерек окружили обратившихся Бойда и Эрику. Эрика рычала и безжалостно полосовала когтями любого, кто пытался к ней приблизиться. На глазах Стайлза раздирающий до кости удар в грудь получил Айзек и с воплем отпрянул назад. Его тут же заменил Питер — покрытый кровью и потом, как и все вокруг. 

Бойд казался не таким бешеным: он то отмахивался от наступающего на него и что-то негромко говорящего Дерека, то показывал клыки и рычал, но действовал при этом без ярости, свойственной Эрике. В какие-то моменты он даже казался спокойным, но стоило Дереку протянуть к нему руку, шагнуть ближе — следовал расчётливый мощный удар.

Дерек наверняка мог в любой миг уложить Бойда, а то и рыкнуть на обоих, нагнав страха и вернув в чувство, но не делал этого. Стайлз уже успел прочитать про то, как обычно ищут якорь у молодых оборотней, и знал, что сейчас происходит. Теоретически всё выглядело даже скучно: требовалось измотать молодых бет, напугать их, надавить на них до той степени, чтобы волк поджал хвост и сам отдал контроль во власть своего человека. То есть ради выживания подчинил животные инстинкты тому, что стоит над ними — человеческой воле и разуму.

Практика отличалась от теории, как земля от неба. Более жуткого и кровавого зрелища Стайлз не видел. Бойд и Эрика не успевали регенерировать от нанесённых им ран, и пытка длилась уже много часов. Безумие их волков требовало защищаться и нападать, потому Питер и Айзек тоже были все в крови. Но хуже всех из «загонщиков» выглядел Дерек. Он снял майку, и голый торс теперь покрывали кровоточащие раны, бурые потёки, грязь и пот. Едва ли на груди Дерека мог найтись относительно чистый участок кожи размером хотя бы с серебряный доллар. 

На Эрику и Бойда и вовсе было страшно смотреть. Стайлз в который раз подумал, что счастлив оставаться человеком. Его ужасала не боль, а одна мысль вести себя подобно этим двоим: никого не узнавать, злобно рычать и пытаться убить, подчиняясь тёмным инстинктам внутри, то есть стать агрессивным безумцем, да ещё и обладающим силами, способными причинить настоящий вред.

Конечно, синдром дефицита внимания и гиперактивности не считался настоящим сумасшествием, и он мог доказать любому, что не псих, пусть и сидит на амфетаминах уже много лет. Но вынырнув из очередного долгого и изощрённого полёта мысли, в котором от него самого, казалось, мало что зависело, сложно сохранить убеждённость в своей нормальности. В глубине души Стайлз сомневался и боялся потерять тот ограниченный болезнью контроль, который имел над своим разумом, языком и телом. И его ужасало, что кто-то был настолько беспечен, чтобы рискнуть собой и другими, не думая о последствиях.

Дерек получил очередной страшный удар, хлынула кровь, и Стайлз, закинув в рот привычную дозу таблеток, повернулся и скрылся в доме. 

Он выпил кофе, сидя у компьютера и читая всё новые и новые статьи из книги Хейлов. Громкая музыка отгородила его от воя, визга и криков, и дело пошло живее и легче.

*

— Отличный результат долгого трудного дня, но не для моего гардероба, — Питер с крайним неудовольствием осмотрел то, что утром было стильным костюмом, а к вечеру превратилось в заляпанное кровью и грязью рваньё. — Хорошо, что я захватил с собой сменную одежду. 

Дерек молча плюхнулся на диван и проводил оживлённого, размахивающего руками Питера долгим взглядом.

— Одежда одеждой, но душевую кабину я сюда не захватил, — раздался недовольный голос из глубины дома. — Нам нужно будет что-то решить с водопроводом и канализацией, Дерек. Нельзя так оставлять, мы же не животные, чтобы довольствоваться влажными салфетками.

— А как насчёт вылизывания? — фыркнул сидящий у компьютера Стайлз себе под нос, но недостаточно тихо.

— Я всё слышал, молодой человек! Сейчас приду, и решим вопрос с твоим тройным наказанием.

— Он ведь не серьёзно? Потому что если серьёзно...

Дерек, сделав над собой усилие, оторвал руку от подлокотника и махнул ею.

— Успокойся. Он шутит.

— И не думал шутить, — торжественно заявил Питер, спускаясь со второго этажа. 

От него благоухало одеколоном, о стрелки на брюках можно было порезаться, и даже причёска была уложена волосок к волоску. Вот позёр.

— Чем порадуешь нас, милый Бэмби? — спросил он, подходя к Стайлзу.

Тот повернулся на стуле, откинулся на спинку и сложил руки на груди. Смотрел он на Питера снизу вверх, но только потому, что сидел, а Питер стоял рядом.

— Я в стае или чужак?

— Ты в стае, — подтвердил Питер.

— Так что в стае волков забыл олень? — вопрос прозвучал хлёстко и звонко. — Либо ты перестаёшь меня так называть добровольно, либо я тебя заставлю.

— Это как же?

— Воспользуюсь тем же рецептом, мистер Зомби.

Дерек усмехнулся, наблюдая за реакцией Питера. О, дядя, разумеется, не пожелал показать, что прозвище зацепило его за живое, но Дерек прочитал это по его позе и гневному биению сердца.

— Договорились, милый мой Стайлз, — сказал Питер таким сладким тоном, что Стайлз скривился. 

— Может, поговорим серьёзно?

— А есть о чём?

— Да, смотри, что я нашёл.

Оба — и Питер, и Стайлз — склонились над компьютером. Дерек наблюдал, как Питер читает из-за плеча Стайлза, а последний то что-то указывает на мониторе, то щёлкает мышкой. 

— Это не сработает, — с сожалением сказал Питер. — Дай, я покажу. — Он накрыл руку Стайлза, держащую мышку, своей ладонью и устроил целое представление для единственного зрителя. 

Дерек с легкостью отслеживал все ошибки играющего на его нервах актёра, но не реагировать не мог. Ему хотелось встать, оторвать Питера от Стайлза и... Но Питер этого и добивался. Очередного вмешательства, очередного намёка на заинтересованность или ревность — очередного этапа своей дурацкой игры.

«Меня этим не проймёшь», — сказал себе Дерек и остался на месте. 

Стайлз вырвал ладонь, и Питер ему это позволил, чтобы тут же нанести следующий удар, обняв за плечи. Сброшенную руку заменило дыхание, чуть ли не поцелуи в макушку. Стайлз оглянулся на Питера, и тот мягко ухватил его за подбородок и вынудил повернуть голову к экрану.

— Вот, смотри, тут написано от руки в самом низу страницы...

«Чего ты ждёшь, Стайлз? Почему не пошлёшь его? Или тебе это нравится?» — раздражение Дерека росло с каждой секундой, пока не превратилось в едва сдерживаемое бешенство.

— Я советую тебе завтра начать с более современных статей. Конечно, твоя страсть к истории понятна и похвальна, но у нас не так много времени. Ты же помнишь, что ищешь? Что угодно — увеличение силы, укрепление связи с бетами, ослабление противников... Должно что-то найтись, обязательно, — вкрадчиво говорил Питер, не касаясь Стайлза, зато дыша ему прямо в затылок. — Ты ведь умница, ты всё найдёшь и спасёшь нашего альфу.

Пытка наконец закончилась. Стайлз ушёл, они с Питером остались одни. В ответ на недовольный взгляд Дерек ограничился тем, что приподнял брови. 

Они долго молчали, глядя друг на друга. Питер стоял в дверях, Дерек как сидел, так и продолжал сидеть на диване.

Питер заговорил первым:

— У меня такое чувство, малыш, что ты хочешь в этой ситуации остаться чистеньким. Как созревшая, жаждущая секса, но ещё совсем глупая девочка, которая не даст, пока ей не навешаешь лапши на уши. Так и ты хочешь, чтобы я уговаривал тебя шевелить задом, заставлял вспомнить о долге альфы и объяснял, что жизнь одного маленького бестолкового Бэмби куда меньшая ценность, чем наш род.

Дерек не пошевелился.

— А я не буду, — продолжил Питер. — Воюй со своей тонкой душевной организацией сам. 

— Тонкой душевной... чего?

Питер хмыкнул и стряхнул невидимую пылинку с рукава своего пиджака.

— Совесть, доброта, жалость — всё это делает тебя слишком человечным. Делает тебя слабым. Мой хороший совет: засунь их куда подальше. Настанут хорошие времена — достанешь, выбьешь от пыли, наденешь, если уж тебе так нравится ходить в белом. А пока... Просто. Исполни. Свой. Долг. 

Умел же Питер уйти красиво, оставив за собой последнее слово. Да ещё какое. Весом в гранитную глыбу.

Дерек ходил по дому, не в силах найти себе места и принять решение. Он должен был выжить, но и не мог заплатить такую цену. Он просто не мог.

Спустившись в подвал, он дошёл до того места, где десять лет назад нашли мёртвую мать, и опустился на колени. Питер спросил: «Что бы сказали твои родители, если бы увидели тебя таким слабым?» У Дерека не было ответа, кроме того, что жил в его тускнеющих с каждым минувшим годом воспоминаниях. Мама всегда говорила, что они должны сохранять человечность, что быть оборотнем — не значит быть зверем, что совесть не пустой звук и дана не просто так.

Но что бы сказала мама, если бы не ему, а ей пришлось выбирать?

Он не знал, в том то и дело. И в голову всё лезло отцовское: «Стая превыше всего».

— А если он умрёт? — прорезал его голос мёртвую тишину.

Ведь всё это — вовсе не Стайлза проблемы, он вообще не обязан, да и не должен платить жизнью за чужие ошибки. Умрёт — и как потом с этим жить?.. Вопрос бессмысленный: если ритуал не сработает, они умрут вместе. 

Дерек покачал головой; мысль не утешила. Он вспомнил Стайлза, такого, как видел сегодня утром — светлого, яркого, улыбающегося, трещащего, как белка, — и понял, что не может представить его мёртвым. Только не того, кто так искренне и безудержно любит жить, что ему приходится глушить свои чувства и желания таблетками. Такие, как Стайлз, не должны умирать молодыми и уж точно не должны умирать в отчаянной попытке спасти тех, кто проклят судьбой.

*

Сначала Стайлз услышал стук в дверь, потом голос Скотта:

— Добрый вечер, мистер Стилински. Это лазанья, мама просила передать... Ну что вы! Да не за что.

Идею заставить себя прямо сейчас пойти в душ пришлось отставить. Вздохнув и потянувшись всем телом, Стайлз поднялся с кровати и пошёл вниз.

— О, сегодня у нас прекрасный ужин. Отличное дополнение к морковной запеканке. Ура-ура, как нам повезло! — Стайлз подмигнул отцу и сказал Скотту: — Чего там застрял? Давай поднимайся.

Тот топтался в холле, словно не знал, куда идти, что выглядело весьма странным. 

Стайлз пожал плечами и пошёл к себе. Скотт появился следом.

— Что с тобой? — Стайлз зевнул, а когда его взгляд упал на компьютер, то вздрогнул. Ещё пара дней, как сегодня, и он надолго отучится зависать в интернете за чтением разных статей — разного ему сегодня хватило с избытком, кажется, даже из ушей лезло.

Добравшись до постели, Стайлз свалился на неё, поёрзал, занимая удобное положение, и поднял взгляд на Скотта.

— Так что случилось?

Тот открыл было рот, но вместо того чтобы начать рассказывать, встал со стула и тщательно запер дверь. А до этого ещё и в коридор выглянул, словно думал, что кто-то станет их подслушивать.

— У папы лазанья, — заметил Стайлз. — Сейчас она его точно интересует больше, чем наши дела, а может, и все мировые проблемы.

— Я прочитал то, что ты мне сегодня прислал.

— А-а-а, ты про «Почему нельзя вмешиваться в человеческий разум и память»? — Стайлз уже и забыл. — Ну, и что думаешь?

Скотт подёргал себя за отросшую чёлку. 

— Я дурак.

— Подожди-подожди, сейчас найду телефон и включу запись, чтобы в следующий раз, когда ты станешь спорить, напомнить тебе этот случай... Вот-вот, он уже у меня, давай-ка, повтори: «Я, Скотт МакКол — невозможный дурак, потому что не слушал Стайлза Стилински!»

Скотт посмотрел на него больным взглядом.

Да, шутка получилась так себе, из-за усталости даже схохмить толком не удалось. Стайлз почесал макушку.

— Извини. У меня в голове сейчас каша.

— У мамы тоже, — Скотт спрятал ладони между колен, словно ему было холодно. — Она столько забыла. Даже тот матч, на котором болела за меня. И я не думал, что он, чтобы заставить её забыть, протыкал ей шею когтями — но так и есть, раны ещё не зажили. Она говорит, что поцарапалась, только не помнит где, но я-то знаю... Чёрт, если б я понимал, как это работает, я б никого к ней не подпустил.

Стайлз покачал головой.

— Ты же не сможешь охранять её двадцать четыре часа в сутки. А даже если бы удалось, что помешало бы вырубить тебя и сделать то, что им захотелось? Это не твоя, это их вина.

— Ты предлагал уехать, — сказал Скотт тихо. — Если бы я согласился, мама не рисковала бы так. Ты же читал ту статью — она вообще могла потерять память. 

— И рассудок. — Заметив реакцию Скотта, Стайлз махнул рукой. — Извини, я не хотел давить на больные мозоли, но там написано, что такое тоже могло случиться.

— Думаешь, мне и в остальном наврали?

— Скорее, не сказали всей правды. Они ведь не знали, что тебе известно из волчьих легенд, так что врать напропалую бы не решились. Так, недоговорили. К примеру, что вместе с потерей волка, ты ещё и жизнь потеряешь, вполне могли не сказать.

— Я думал об этом целый день, — признался Скотт и тяжело вздохнул, — но... Ты уверен?

— Кто может быть в этом стопроцентно уверен? — Стайлз тоже вздохнул и перевернулся. Теперь он лежал на спине и смотрел в потолок. — А ты хочешь рискнуть?

Молчание выдалось долгим и тяжёлым, но он не торопил Скотта ни словами, ни даже взглядом.

— Я бы многим рискнул ради Эллисон, — наконец сказал Скотт, — но жизнь — это много, слишком большая цена... Наверное, я люблю её не так сильно, как мне казалось.

Он не спрашивал, но Стайлз решил ответить:

— Понятно же, что если тебя любят, то предпочтут, чтобы ты жил, просто жил, пусть и не рядом. Так что не дури: жизнь и правда слишком большая цена, чтобы кому-то что-то доказывать.

Он вспомнил маму, как плохо было им с отцом после её потери. А ведь отец любил её, очень, и любит до сих пор, хотя прошло столько лет. Эти мысли всегда выбивали Стайлза из колеи, и он поспешил перевести тему:

— Я завтра с самого утра еду к Хейлам. Поедешь со мной? Твоя помощь бы не помешала.

— Для чего? — угрюмо ответил Скотт.

— Дерек тренирует Эрику и Бойда. Скажу тебе: это адский труд. Тут любая помощь будет нелишней. 

— Чего ты так вцепился в Дерека? Даже то, что он надумал тренировать Бойда и Эрику только сейчас, разве не доказывает, насколько он отвратительный альфа?

Стайлз хмыкнул.

— Все женщины от пяти до девяносто пяти лет, а также некоторые мужчины с тобой не согласятся. Он привлекательный, даже очень. И он — мой альфа.

Наступила вязкая, душная пауза. Стайлз закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как свербит между лопатками и холодеет в животе.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — осторожно спросил Скотт. — Я чего-то не знаю?

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и вместе с выдохом выпалил:

— Я в стае.

Молчание показалось ему таким говорящим, что он решил сразу уточнить:

— Эй, это не значит, что я соглашусь на укус или уже согласился.

— Но зачем? Чего ты вообще решил ввязаться во всё это? — сказал Скотт, но куда менее возмущённо и негодующе, чем следовало ожидать.

Стайлз шумно выдохнул: пронесло, бури не будет! 

— Питер, конечно, думает, что это он такой умный и подловил меня в подходящий момент, но он ошибается. Я сам так решил и уже давно. Мне нравится Дерек... Эй, не делай такое лицо! Он хороший человек. Я хочу ему помочь, чем могу. — Он помолчал, а потом тихо сказал: — Я просто хочу, чтобы он выжил.

Скотт ничего не ответил, и Стайлз повторил вопрос:

— Так ты со мной?

— Я с тобой.

— Здорово! — Стайлз рывком сел на кровати. — Чёрт, я уже и не надеялся. А почему решился?

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты выжил, старик, — сказал Скотт. — Пока тебе нравится Дерек и ты ему помогаешь, я за тобой присмотрю. — Он расплылся в улыбке: — Должен же быть рядом с тобой кто-то разумный.

Стайлз швырнул в Скотта подушкой и захохотал.

*

— Пр’вет, — буркнул Скотт, заполз на сиденье и зевнул, едва не свернув себе челюсть. 

Стайлз кивнул, тоже зевая во весь рот. Накануне их посиделки закончились далеко за полночь, и сейчас, когда солнце вставало где-то далеко на востоке, до ужаса хотелось ехать не в полуразрушенный дом, а вернуться в постель и спать как минимум до обеда. 

Увидев, как уютно устроился Скотт и прикрыл глаза, явно собираясь вздремнуть, Стайлз едва не застонал в голос.

— Ты сменную одежду взял с собой? А то смотри, вечером придётся сверкать голым задом, и Эрика тебя точно засмеёт, — сказал он, поворачивая на дорогу к Хейлам, но Скотт в ответ только сладко всхрапнул.

Стайлз снова широко зевнул и, заметив, как машина вильнула, потянулся к радио. 

— Пять ноль пять до полудня, — бодро отрапортовало оно. — Всем, кто уже не спит в это замечательное утро нового совершенно замечательного дня, радио Бикон Хиллз дарит...

О все волчьи боги, только не Бритни!

Стайлз поспешно выключил радио и открыл окно. В салон ворвался прохладный утренний воздух, и вскоре глаза перестали слипаться. Он прибавил газу и выехал на шоссе. Вдалеке вставало солнце, обрисовывая пустынную в этот час дорогу и кроны сосен яркими чёткими линиями. Судя по всему, день и правда намечался чудесный.

Перед поворотом на лесную дорогу пришлось притормозить и пропустить идущую по направлению к городу пятёрку чёрных джипов с затемнёнными стёклами. Стайлз бросил задумчивый взгляд на регистрационный номер последнего и сначала хотел толкнуть Скотта в плечо, а затем передумал. Про Эллисон он ещё успеет наслушаться. К тому же, с чего бы Крису отправляться на опасную охоту с семьёй?

Осторожно преодолевая ямы и кочки, Стайлз думал о том, что везёт две хорошие новости. 

— Просыпайся, старик. Приехали. — Он толкнул посапывающего Скотта в плечо и выпрыгнул из машины. 

Пели птицы, сосны уютно шумели, приятно пахло хвоей и смолой. Вдохнув всей грудью и сунув вдруг озябшие руки в карманы толстовки, Стайлз пошёл прямиком к поджидавшему его Дереку.

*

За свои ошибки Дерек предпочитал отвечать сам, вот только судьба его желаниями не интересовалась. Кейт и смерть близких: он был виноват, что позволил себя окрутить, и не заметил, что происходит — но за его ошибку заплатили другие. Канима тоже стоила множества жизней, и пусть он не отдавал приказ убивать, но часть вины лежала на нём. Он не присмотрел за Джексоном, хотя был обязан. Бойду и Эрике он тоже не уделил внимания, из-за чего вряд ли им повезёт пережить грядущее полнолуние. Его вина — а жизнью придётся заплатить всем троим. Или четверым, если Джексон позволит себя изловить... 

Подобными мыслями за последние дни Дерек наелся до отвала. В посыпании головы пеплом он умел вовремя останавливаться — иначе б сдох ещё тогда, когда они с Лорой остались одни. Вот и сейчас, дойдя до грани, он просто сказал себе стоп. Правильным или нет окажется его выбор, но со Стайлзом он покончит сегодня же. Решив так, он наконец смог спокойно вздохнуть. 

Родители, Питер, стая — да, они имели право возлагать на него какие-то надежды, что-то просить, даже требовать. Но только он отвечал за свой выбор.

Потому сегодня он скажет Стайлзу всё. Пара слов о хранителях, парень непременно испугается и убежит. И в этой истории будет поставлена точка. 

Исчезнет соблазн решить собственную проблему за чужой счёт. Мозновыносящая игра Питера развалится сама собой. Больше не придётся копаться в себе, взвешивать на несуществующих весах ценность своей и чужой жизни. Он наконец сможет спокойно заняться тем, в чём хорош. Например, честной дракой, в которой всегда крепко стоял на ногах, не то что в размышлениях о совести, вине и иных высоких материях.

Дерек вышел из дома, как только издали донеслось натужное фырчанье джипа. Он так радовался грядущему освобождению, что с трудом удерживал себя от того, чтобы побежать навстречу. Поднимающееся солнце светило сквозь стволы и кроны деревьев, воздух казался свежим, пьянящим, и Дерек глотал его полной грудью. Ему было хорошо так, как давным-давно не бывало. 

Машина уже проглядывала между деревьями голубой краской и блестящими металлическими частями, когда Дерек услышал за стуком мотора биение не одного, а двух сердец. Первое стучало сильно и быстро, знакомо — несомненно, принадлежало Стайлзу, второе — медленно, как-то сонно. Кто с ним, какой-то оборотень, но кто? 

Нахмурившись, Дерек спрыгнул с крыльца и быстро пошёл навстречу. Он втянул носом воздух: лес, машина, Стайлз и ещё один знакомый запах. Знакомый, но быть его здесь не должно...

Скотт.

Дерек остановился, не веря себе, и ещё раз втянул носом воздух. 

Каким образом Стайлз его притащил? Связал и засунул в рот кляп?.. Но вряд ли, сердце билось бы по-другому.

Машина остановилась, хлопнула дверца. 

— Привет, — сказал подошедший Стайлз и широко улыбнулся. 

Дерек кивнул и коротко взглянул на машину, где на переднем сиденье копошился Скотт.

— Что он здесь делает?

Сердце Стайлза заколотилось, он облизнул губы, опустил глаза и вновь поднял их — красивые, яркие, как жжёный сахар, который они с Лорой варили в детстве. 

— Скотт со мной. Он вызвался нам помогать. Не то чтобы он хочет в стаю...

— Кто сказал, что я его приму? — резко спросил Дерек. 

— Помощь не помешает. Разве не так? — Стайлз стянул с головы капюшон толстовки и зарылся пальцами в густые короткие волосы.

— А если он здесь, чтобы вынюхивать? — История с Джерардом вспомнилась Дереку во всех красках. Кто знает, какую игру ведёт Скотт на этот раз?

— Думаешь, он шпион? МакКол, Скотт МакКол, — продекламировал Стайлз и поиграл бровями. — Чувак, согласись, Скотту никогда не пройти кастинг на роль агента ноль-ноль-семь.

Он повернул голову, и Дерек тоже бросил взгляд поверх его плеча: вылезший из машины Скотт потягивался так, что майка задралась чуть ли не до сосков. Вид у него был помятый, волосы торчали во все стороны, и рот от зевков не закрывался.

— Ну, ты только посмотри на него. Он же такой милашка.

У Дерека стало кисло во рту.

— Эй, старик, — крикнул Скотт, — я всё слышу. Моя месть будет страшна. 

Он подошёл к ним, остановился рядом со Стайлзом и закинул одну руку ему на плечо. 

Наглый взгляд требовал поставить поганца на место, но Дерек сказал ровно, сдерживая неприязнь:

— Так ты хочешь помочь?

— Хочу? — переспросил Скотт и издевательски хмыкнул. — Вот ещё! Это Стайлз хочет. А я делаю то, что хочет Стайлз. В порядке дружеского одолжения.

— Мне здесь «одолжатели» не нужны. — Злость Дерека росла стремительно и непреодолимо. Помощь Скотта действительно не помешала бы, но не такая уж она была ценность, чтобы переплачивать унизительными уговорами.

— Эй, — вмешался Стайлз и, скинув с себя руку Скотта, шагнул к Дереку. — Остыньте оба, а?

Дерек опустил взгляд вниз, где ладонь прижималась к его груди, а безымянный палец давил на левый сосок. Даже через майку чувствовалось, какая тёплая у Стайлза рука. Тело откликнулось на невинное прикосновение, что вызвало ещё одну вспышку злости.

Когда он поднял взгляд, Стайлз руку живо убрал.

— Прости... хм, эй, чёрт, понятия не имею, чего я извиняюсь — ты ж не девчонка.

Его сердце колотилось слишком быстро, и Дерек спросил:

— Таблетки принял?

— М-м-м... да. Просто я не выспался, утром еле глаза продрал. — Стайлз улыбнулся. — Я сегодня с колой, а тебе привёз кофе, хочешь? 

— Хочу. — Дерек повернул голову к Скотту и повторил свой первый вопрос: — Так ты будешь помогать? Или прямо сейчас свалишь отсюда?

Тот кивнул, странновато усмехаясь:

— Никаких свалишь. Я хочу тут остаться, со Стайлзом. Если взамен надо помочь — нет проблем, я помогу.

Дерек кивнул и пошёл к дому. 

— «Он мой альфа» и всё? Стайлз, чувак, судя по тому, что я вижу — ты готовишь ему кофе, а он интересуется твоими таблетками, — ты мне много, очень много не договариваешь...

Дерек открыл дверь, а когда закрывал её за собой, то заметил, как Скотт и Стайлз вытаскивают из машины вещи. Он прошёл в гостиную и уставился на ноутбук невидящим взглядом.

Да, глупо было рассчитывать, что с неугомонным Стилински хоть что-то пойдёт по плану. Придётся отказаться от разговора. 

Если сказать Стайлзу сейчас — уедут, несомненно, двое. А Скотт здесь нужен: чем больше он будет участвовать в делах стаи, тем больше станет походить на своевольную, глупую, непослушную, но всё-таки бету. Да и вчетвером загонять двоих куда легче. Ну и сам Стайлз — в его поисках был смысл, вдруг действительно в семейных хрониках найдётся что-то полезное. Питер, конечно, хвастал, что знает там всё, но после стольких-то лет в коме вполне мог кое-что позабыть.

Дерек размял пальцами загривок: если б не Скотт, вопрос со Стайлзом уже бы решился, а так... И ведь стоит появиться здесь Питеру, он продолжит игру — никаких сомнений нет. Да ещё и скажет...

— Ну что я говорил, — успевший переодеться Питер появился на площадке второго этажа, — Стайлз привел Скотта. Нет, ну какой умный парень. Я горжусь, что у стаи будет такой хранитель. Прекрасный выбор, прекрасный. Ай да я! А как он смотрел на тебя — считай, что олень сам пришёл, лёг и подставил шею. Тебе останется только укусить.

— Заткнись. — Дереку захотелось разорвать кого-нибудь. Не оленя.

— Не будь таким грубым. Улыбнись, так ты выглядишь более привлекательно. Только клыки не отращивай, — ответил Питер, спускаясь по лестнице. — А вот и наш Стайлз. И Скотт. Рад видеть вас, парни! 

Скотт закатил глаза. 

— Я лучше подышу свежим воздухом, — сказал он и, бросив рюкзак на пол, торопливо выскочил за дверь.

Стайлз буркнул что-то про злое утро, и Дерек молча с ним согласился. Один Питер сиял самодовольной улыбкой.

Снаружи послышались голоса Эрики и Бойда. Пора было начинать тренировку, но Дерек медлил, наблюдая за Стайлзом. Тот занял место у стола, включил ноутбук и уставился на экран, но смотрел он в одну точку и казался слишком напряжённым. Хотел что-то сказать, но не решался?

— Питер, — Дерек заступил дяде путь в гостиную, — нам пора.

Не слушая возражений, он вытолкал Питера за дверь и сам пошёл следом. Новости, какие бы они ни были, могли немного и подождать.

— Стайлз, — позвал он негромко уже с порога и продолжил, заметив ответный взгляд: — Нальёшь мне кофе? Я зайду за ним через пару минут.

— Нет проблем, босс, — откликнулся тот, оскалив зубы в подобии улыбки, а затем проворчал себе под нос: — Поздравляю, Стайлз. Ты теперь настоящая секретарша. Компьютер, кофе, а как насчёт утреннего минета, сэр?..

Стайлз говорил очень тихо — для человека, но Дерек услышал каждое слово и зачастившее биение сердца. От неожиданности он прищемил себе дверью пальцы, а потом стоял и, как круглый дурак, смотрел в пустоту, пока не услышал из-за спины тихий смех.

К Питеру он повернулся, полностью взяв себя в руки и выбросив из головы вспыхнувшую, как при ударе молнии, картинку, где Стайлз стоял перед ним на коленях с приоткрытым, влажно блестящим ртом и смотрел полными обожания, сияющими глазами.

— Хватит прохлаждаться. За дело.

— Нет проблем, босс, — ответил Питер и подмигнул. — Отличная работа, Дерек. Так держать!

Говорить со Стайлзом Дерек не пошёл.

Через пять минут после того, как они начали тренировку, пришлось прерваться.

— Перестань орать! — рявкнул он на Скотта и оттащил его за шкирку от продолживших без них Питера и Айзека.

— Зачем так жестоко? — Скотт ткнул пальцем в сторону взвывшего от боли Бойда. — Что за хрень вы творите? Стайлз учил меня не так!

— Тебе повезло, — сказал Дерек почти спокойно. — У тебя была сильная мотивация подчинить себе волка. У них такой нет.

— Но...

— Не суди всех по себе. И помогай, раз вызвался, потому что пока ты только мешаешь.

— Дерек! — крикнул Айзек, на которого набросились и Бойд, и Эрика разом, словно осознали, что вместе им удастся наконец справиться с теми, кто их мучил. Питер оттаскивал Бойда, но Бойд был сильнее. Мощный, с перекатывающимися мышцами под тёмной кожей, он выглядел устрашающе и бешено клацал острыми зубами.

— Боже, — прошептал Скотт.

Дерек молча бросился на помощь. Через минуту или две рядом с ним появился и Скотт. Он оттеснил Айзека от Эрики, дав тому возможность исцелиться, и толкнул её, когда она попыталась напасть. Эрика упала, потом вскочила и бросилась на обидчика. Скотт снова её оттолкнул.

— Эй, красотка, приди в себя! — крикнул он, но она, разумеется, не поняла ни слова. 

Дерек нанёс два быстрых жестоких удара по торсу Бойда, заставив его отступить.

— Скотт, — позвал он, — не бойся бить. Бей!

Но тот всё равно продолжал делать то, что не нужно — толкал Эрику, но ни разу по-настоящему не ударил.

— Питер, Айзек, продержитесь пару минут, — приказал Дерек и оттащил Скотта в сторону. — Ты должен бить, не жалея. Она исцеляется, пока ты валяешь её по земле, и становится сильнее. А ты должен её ослабить.

— Но зачем?

— Человек внутри неё должен стать сильнее волка.

Скотт с тоской оглянулся на дерущихся бет и взъерошил волосы.

— Хочешь сказать, что и со мной было бы так же, если б не Эллисон?

— Да. Пошли.

Но тот всё не унимался:

— А ты, тебя тоже так учили?

— Да, — отрезал Дерек. 

— И твой якорь?

— Злость.

Скотт взмахнул руками:

— И почему я этому не удивляюсь?

Дерек ответил тем, что схватил Скотта за шкирку и толкнул в самую гущу кровавой схватки.

Через какое-то время он заметил, что они со Скоттом вместе принялись теснить Бойда, а Эрика досталась Питеру и Айзеку. Видимо, бить «девочку» Скотт заставить себя не мог, хотя Эрика, обратившись, нежное создание никак не напоминала.

Помощь Скотта давала немало, теперь Дерек успевал восстанавливаться, а Бойд быстрее терял силы и выглядел всё более испуганным. Он то и дело встряхивал головой, затем начал пятиться, уходя от ударов, и уже не рычал, а подвывал в ответ на каждый выпад в свою сторону.

— Ещё немного, Скотт, — приказал Дерек. — Ещё!

— Я больше не могу. Ты только посмотри на него!

Бойд выглядел даже хуже, чем после встречи с альфами. В его безумных глазах плескался страх, тело, покрытое ранами, трясло. 

Дерек замахнулся для следующего удара, но Скотт перехватил его руку:

— Хватит уже!

Какое ещё хватит, когда до полнолуния остались считанные дни? Дерек сбросил захват и швырнул Скотта наземь. Он шагнул вперёд, собираясь преподать Скотту урок, но тут перед ним выросла тёмная, залитая кровью фигура.

— Не смей! — рыкнул Бойд. Он оставался обращённым, но в его жёлтых глазах светился разум.

Им удалось!

— Старик, у тебя получилось, — сказал Скотт, поднимаясь на ноги.

Дерек молчал. Он до сих пор не мог поверить в успех.

— Что тебя держит? — спросил он, глядя прямо в жёлтые глаза Бойда.

— Стая, — медленно ответил тот и растянул губы в жутковатой улыбке. Текущая из рассечённой скулы кровь свернулась, рана начала затягиваться.

Дерек кивнул. Отличный якорь, всё-таки он не ошибся, выбрав Бойда. Пусть и в его стае, судя по тому, что он бросился наперерез своему альфе, был ещё и Скотт.

— Теперь ты удержишь его?

— Удержу. — Бойд неловко потоптался на месте, и Дерек шагнул к нему первым, хлопнул по плечу, и попал в крепкие, словно к гризли, объятия.

*

Стайлз успел поздравить Бойда, переговорить со Скоттом и трижды сбежать от что-то настойчиво желающего ему сказать Питера, когда заметил, что Дерек уводит Эрику в лес. Ноги двинулись следом ещё до того, как в мозгу вспыхнул хоть какой-то план или догадка, что Дереку от неё нужно. 

Нет, Эрика, конечно, красотка, но не в таком виде, как сейчас. После триумфально для Бойда закончившейся тренировки все беты выглядели оборванцами, которых пожалел бы любой, включая опустившегося нищего бродягу. Так что Стайлз бы на Эрику не польстился, несмотря на вызывающую уважение грудь, а ещё губы, бёдра, ноги и всё остальное. Хотя, если подумать, Дерек без майки, пусть и грязный, как чёрт, всё равно смотрелся больше чем клёво. Может, Эрика в его глазах тоже выглядела привлекательно, а не чудом спасшейся в зомби-апокалипсисе?

Стайлз перебежал к следующей сосне и замер, прижавшись к стволу спиной и размышляя, почему в его голову вечно лезут мысли о сексе?

Может, потому что именно сексом эти двое и собрались заняться, а он попёрся следом свечку держать? Нет, ну нельзя же быть таким импульсивным кретином!

Стайлз врезал кулаком по шершавому стволу, медленно выдохнул и вновь выглянул из-за сосны.

Эрика всё ещё висла на Дереке, тот её не отталкивал, а наоборот осторожно прижимал к себе и давал... выплакаться?

Но почему?

Стайлз спрятался за сосной, хотя это уже не имело ни малейшего смысла — Дерек увидел его. Злой взгляд, брошенный поверх макушки Эрики, Стайлзу точно не показался. 

Дерек посчитает его идиотом! Хотя от него и так вечно слышишь: «Таблетки принял?», так что ну их, эти страхи ещё больше испортить мнение о себе. И вообще, Стилински ничего не боятся. 

Стайлз вдохнул-выдохнул и вышел из-за сосны. 

Чем ближе он подходил, тем слышнее был плач Эрики. Лицо у Дерека было такое... Да, испытание женскими слезами — это покруче любой тренировки, а может и настоящего боя со всеми пятью альфами.

— Что случилось? — спросил Стайлз как можно мягче. — Я могу чем-то помочь? Эрика?

Взгляд Дерека он проигнорировал. Мало ли чего тот бесится? Тем более что для Дерека злость — эмоция номер один на все случаи жизни.

— Тихо, всё хорошо, — сказал Стайлз, касаясь её плеча. Майка висела на ней на одном честном слове и была пропитана кровью. — Всё будет хорошо, слышишь?

— Хорошо?!

Кажется, своим вмешательством он вызвал бурю. Эрика резко повернулась и бросилась на него, выпустив когти. Хотя нет, показалось, Стайлз всего лишь получил удар в лицо кулаком. Кстати, для девчонки — отличный хук справа.

С другой стороны, больше Эрика не плакала. Слёзы высохли на её глазах, а под слоем грязи проступил лихорадочный румянец.

— У меня не получается ничего! Чего хорошего в том, что я сдохну? — она теснила его, размахивая кулаками, а потом остановилась и закричала во всё горло: — Я не хочу умирать!

Дерек подошёл к ней со спины и приобнял за плечи.

— Ты не умрёшь. Я тебе не позволю. Бойд нашёл свой якорь, и ты тоже найдёшь. А сейчас успокойся — и готовься к следующему раунду.

Когда она повернулась к нему, её нижняя губа задрожала.

— У меня не получится... У меня ничего не получается, никогда не получалось...

— Эй, — вмешался Стайлз, — ты справишься. Лучше подумай, что теперь вокруг тебя будут крутиться четверо потрясающих парней и один зомби. Разве не круто?

Эрика зло зашипела. 

— Стайлз!

— Подумай сама: мало кому из девчонок достаётся такое внимание. Горячий танец с тобой одной, как настоящей звёздой, и кучей полуголых парней. Со стороны смотрится очень круто.

Так круто, что хочется убежать на другой край света, но про это Стайлз не стал говорить.

— Да ты даже не представляешь, что это такое! Как это больно и страшно! 

— Ты права, — Стайлз развёл руками, — я не представляю. Знаешь, мне тоже предлагали укус, но я отказался. Испугался по правде. Ты рискнула, а я струсил.

Вообще-то, он не струсил, но если и такое признание её не приободрит, то что ещё можно сказать, чтобы она почувствовала себя лучше?

Она обняла себя руками.

— У тебя всегда были мозги на месте, а я дура. Думала, что выздоровею, буду такой крутой и красивой. А на деле...

— На деле ты такая и есть.

— Нет, Стайлз. Поддаться волку, это как приступ. Тело делает, что хочет, а ты сидишь в углу и не можешь пошевелиться. У меня такое чувство, что болезнь будет со мной до последней минуты. А я так хотела быть здоровой.

— Твой волк — это ты сама, страсти, инстинкты, внутренняя сила, — сказал Дерек негромко. — Твой волк не эпилепсия.

Она его будто не услышала:

— Больная как раньше, так и сейчас. Бесполезная. Бестолковая. Ненужная. 

Стайлз покачал головой. Жаль, что девочек нельзя бить, а то он бы ей врезал.

— Вокруг тебя носится вся стая, а ты жалуешься, что никому не нужна? Я тут распинаюсь и строю из себя непонятно кого, но ладно, это же я, Стайлз Стилински. Но вот Дерек, посмотри на него, это же тот самый «не подходи — убьёт» Дерек Хейл обнимает тебя и утирает тебе нос. Эрика, если ты не кокетничаешь, чтобы повисеть у него на шее, а говоришь серьёзно, то ты и правда непроходимая дура.

У неё опасно вспыхнули глаза, и она зло улыбнулась:

— Ну что ж, ты меня раскусил. Я тут пытаюсь сблизиться с Дереком, а ты с какой-то радости поплёлся следом. Ревнуешь?

— Ага. Но не тебя, а его. 

У неё приоткрылся рот, и Стайлз, предвкушая, что уж это её точно расшевелит и отвлечёт от дурных мыслей, выпалил:

— Ты что, не знала? Мы встречаемся. Он мой парень, так что оставь его в покое.

На Дерека он не смотрел. 

— У тебя сердце, знаешь, как сейчас бьётся? — она усмехнулась. Но глаза у неё заинтригованно заблестели, про непременную скорую смерть она явно позабыла.

— Не быстрее, чем у Айзека, когда он увидел, как ты уходишь с ним, — Стайлз ткнул пальцем в Дерека и наконец решился поднять на него глаза. 

Чёрт! С таким лицом только в покер играть. Ну ничего ж непонятно!

Им обоим досталось по внимательному взгляду от Эрики, потом она пожала плечами:

— Значит, у меня нет шансов?

— С Айзеком — есть, — сказал Дерек.

— И выжить — тоже, — добавил Стайлз. — Иди давай, готовься. Все отдохнули и наверняка хотят поскорей вернуться к танцам вокруг такой клёвой девчонки.

— Ну ладно, — она улыбнулась и вскинула подбородок. — Тогда оставляю вас, парни.

После её ухода прошло немало времени — или Стайлзу так показалось, потому что он только сейчас в полной мере осознал масштаб последствий того, что с такой лёгкостью сорвалось с языка.

Дерек будто прочитал его мысли.

— Значит, мы с тобой уже давно встречаемся?

Стайлз кивнул, собираясь объяснить, что всего лишь отвлекал Эрику, и, ну, это ведь сработало, правда?..

— А утром ты предложил мне минет, — продолжил Дерек невозмутимо.

Он слышал? Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт!

— Эй, это была только шутка! — Стайлз замолотил воздух руками. — Ты что, это ж для неё...

Но Дерек будто и не слышал его слов, продолжил методично спрашивать:

— А что будет вечером? Переедешь ко мне?

Э-э-э, он что, правда шутит? Дерек шутит. Ну и ну!

— В эти развалины? — подхватил Стайлз. — Нет уж! Я люблю жить с комфортом: мягкая постель, крепкий потолок, целые стёкла входят в обязательный комплект!

— Не беспокойся. У меня есть крыша над головой, нормальные окна и отличная двуспальная кровать, тебе понравится.

Стайлз поднял руки:

— Всё-всё-всё! Ты меня уделал. Я всё осознал, больше не буду, забудь обо всём, что ты здесь слышал. И мне дай позабыть.

Дерек оскалился в довольной ухмылке. Невыносимо самодовольной. Вот же козёл!

— Пошли, бойфренд. Я хочу наконец получить свой кофе.

Стайлз едва не поперхнулся воздухом.

— Твой кофе?

— Ну ты же сварил его для меня. И когда проговорился, я тебя за язык не тянул.

— А хотел бы? Пальцами, что ли? — вырвалось помимо воли. О боже, Стайлз, да закрой уже рот!

— Предлагаешь мне его пососать?

Стайлз споткнулся на ровном месте, и Дерек его поддержал, а затем чуть не убил жарким шёпотом прямо в ухо:

— Пойдёшь сам или тебя понести?

О все волчьи боги! Так он издевается или флиртует?

Когда они с Дереком вышли на поляну, по лицам всех и раздавшемуся свисту сразу стало ясно: Эрика сдала их с потрохами!

* 

Дерек давно так не забавлялся. С вопросами по понятным причинам к нему никто не приставал, и он с огромным удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как волны всеобщего любопытства накатывают на Стайлза.

Тот сначала отшучивался, потом язвил и наконец начал орать. Последней каплей стал разговор с покрасневшим до корней волос, размахивающим руками Скоттом; Стайлз закончил беседу ударом в живот, а затем скрылся в доме, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь.

Питер единственный не задал ему ни одного вопроса, да и к Дереку не подошёл. Когда они встретились взглядами, он всего лишь усмехнулся и поднял кверху большой палец. Дерек знал, чему дядя радуется, и от этого всю весёлость смыло, как ледяной водой.

От хорошего настроения и вовсе ничего не осталось, когда на него налетел перевозбуждённый, злой, как чёрт, Скотт. 

— Не пори чушь, — оборвал его Дерек. — Или считаешь, друг тебе врёт?

— Нет, но... — Скотт шумно выдохнул. — Думаешь, никто не видит, как ты на него смотришь?

Дереку стало действительно интересно.

— Это как же?

— Он несовершеннолетний.

— Так что, я смотрю на него, как на ребёнка?

Скотт рубанул ладонью воздух.

— Нет, вот именно, что нет. — Он зло прищурился. — У Стайлза отец — шериф. Если ты позабыл, так я тебе об этом напомню. Так что умерь аппетиты. Стайлз даже не гей.

— А ты так в этом уверен? — Дерек сам себе удивлялся, что поддерживает этот идиотский разговор и по правде заинтересован в ответах.

— Уверен. Я знаю всех девчонок, на которых он дрочит, и они на тебя совсем не похожи. Так что отстань от него.

Дерек ухмыльнулся и скрестил на груди руки.

— А то что?

Скотт шагнул вперёд, сжимая кулаки. 

— Если будет нужно, то я его прикую к батарее. И его отцу расскажу. Но я не позволю тебе дурить ему голову. Ты ему в этом смысле не нужен... — Он выдохнул и покачал головой. — Да и вообще не нужен. Чего он вообще решил тебе помогать? 

Услышанное Дерека неприятно зацепило. Ещё больше его разозлило, что до слов Скотта ему вообще было какое-то дело. Или до того, что они, возможно, были правдивы.

— Не тебе судить.

— А кому? Ты ему кто? — Скотт сверкнул жёлтыми зрачками. — А я его друг.

Даже к вечеру, когда тренировка закончилась, Дерек чувствовал ворочающееся внутри раздражение. Списать злость на то, что Эрика так и не нашла свой якорь, никак не удавалось. Он то и дело ловил себя на том, что посматривает в сторону дома, но каждый раз находил очередное оправдание не идти. 

«Дай парню остыть» или «думай об Эрике, сейчас это важнее» показались жалкими отговорками, когда он объявил, что на сегодня они закончили, и в тот же самый миг дверь отворилась, и Стайлз спустился с крыльца с видом человека, которому не терпится отсюда свалить и подальше.

К удивлению Дерека, ни одной шуточки не прозвучало. Все словно сговорились Стайлза не злить. 

Скотт бурно порадовался, что Стайлз собрал его вещи, и они ушли вдвоём. Дереку достался лишь мазнувший по лицу взгляд и «пока», предназначенное всем и никому конкретно. 

Дерек стоял и смотрел вслед голубому джипу, пока тот не скрылся за деревьями. Когда он повернулся, то натолкнулся на взгляд Питера.

— Я молчу. Хотя мог бы напомнить, что трижды предлагал тебе оторваться от тренировки для более важного дела. 

Питер выбрал весьма раздражающий способ молчать. Но у него был один несомненный для целей дяди изъян: право не отвечать на то, что якобы не прозвучало. Дерек им и воспользовался, направившись к дому и захлопнув за собой дверь. 

На столе в гостиной он нашёл кружку с давно остывшим кофе. Горький аромат смешивался с витающим в воздухе запахом Стайлза, преображая разгромленную грязную комнату в довольно уютное и в чём-то даже приятное место.

Сделав первый глоток, Дерек развернул к себе лежащий на ноутбуке блокнот. Несколько минут он читал записи Стайлза, а затем сел на его место и включил компьютер. Он нашёл отмеченные статьи и потратил немало времени на то, чтобы разобраться в украшенном завитушками и росчерками почерке. 

Оторвавшись от чтения, он увидел внимательно наблюдающего за ним Питера.

— Ты знал, какое действие на оборотня может оказать настойка аконита с красавкой?

— Галлюцинации, сумасшествие и преждевременная смерть? Да, конечно. — Питер покачал головой. — Дерек, одумайся. Это не тот способ.

— Если подобрать правильную дозировку, это может сработать. 

— Бешеный Лось дрался с одним альфой, а не пятью. И если ты почитаешь хроники его бытности альфой, то вряд ли захочешь повторить такую судьбу. Белладонна и аконит дали ему неистовство в бою, но ценой стал рассудок.

— Она пишет, что он сидел на настойке годами, — возразил Дерек. 

— Это вряд ли. Не прошло и полгода, как свихнувшегося альфу убили свои же. Ты этого хочешь? Или на тебя лучше подействует, если я скажу, что он заживо сожрал собственного ребёнка?

Питер подошёл к столу и решительно захлопнул крышку ноутбука.

— Из всего, что тут написано, самый безопасный способ спастись для нас всех — это заполучить хранителя. 

Обсуждать создание хранителя Дерек категорически не желал. Он встал и шагнул к двери.

— Я поговорю с Дитоном. 

Питер преградил ему путь. 

— Во-первых, Дитона нет в городе. Или ты забыл, что в его привычке сбегать, как только начинает пахнуть жареным? Во-вторых, Дерек, ну пойми же наконец: если ты выиграешь бой, всё только ухудшится. Сейчас чистильщиков пятеро, но убей ты их — и сколько других придёт в Бикон Хиллз, чтобы уничтожить бешеного альфу?

Дерек шумно выдохнул.

— Нет никакого бешеного альфы. У Бойда есть якорь, Скотт почти в стае, Стайлз точно в стае. Чистильщикам придётся это признать.

Питер кивнул. 

— Я тоже на это надеюсь. Но знаешь, если б я немного не подсуетился в своё время, то до сих пор бы гнил под полом этого дома. 

— Ну хорошо. Если завтра-послезавтра Эрика не обретёт якорь, то я поговорю со Стайлзом. Сам. Питер, слышишь? Я всё ему скажу сам.

Такое обещание не отменяло утреннее решение Дерека, а только отодвигало его. Да и ничего из-за задержки не случится. Говорить со Стайлзом сегодня или отложить на несколько дней — результат-то не изменится: он не согласится. Дерек был в этом абсолютно уверен.

— Как скажешь, — ответил Питер. 

— Договорились.

Дерек поднялся наверх, предоставив Питеру право убрать ноутбук в тайник.

Переодевшись и закрыв опустевший дом, Дерек сел в Camaro и направил машину к ветеринарной клинике. Не то чтобы он собирался травиться допингом для оборотней, рецепт которого нашёл Стайлз, но, как верно заметил Питер, чтобы выжить, стоило немного подсуетиться. Дитон мог дать полезный совет, если, конечно, он вообще в городе.

Питер то ли врал, то ли не договаривал. Дерек мог бы поклясться, что не ошибается, но в чём конкретно дядя лжёт ни выражение его лица, ни биение сердце подсказать не смогли.

Клиника стояла тёмной, даже вывеска не горела. Знак альф на двери Дерек увидел и не выходя из машины. Он опустил до половины окно, потянул носом воздух, но ничего особенного не унюхал. Внутри здания не слышалось привычного повизгивания и мяуканья, ни стука человеческого сердца, вообще ничего. 

Преследование он заметил уже у выезда из города. Полностью обращённый прыгал с крыши на крышу, и Дерек не увидел бы его, если б не случайное отражение в стекле.

Выехав на шоссе, Дерек вжал педаль газа в пол. Не доезжая до соседнего с Бикон Хиллз городка десяток миль, он свернул с дороги, и остаток пути домой проделал бегом. 

Судя по запахам, его убежище осталось нераскрытым, но на какой срок — кто мог сказать?

Альфы кружили вокруг них, сжимали кольцо всё плотней. Утром он обнаружил их следы у самого дома в лесу, вечером — слежку. Чего в таком случае им ждать завтра?

Дерек рыкнул, отгоняя бесполезные мысли, и пошёл в душ. 

*

Добравшись домой, Стайлз бросил рюкзак на пол и прошёл в кухню. 

— О, у нас сегодня паста. Заходила Мелисса?

Отец поднял голову от газеты.

— Да, заходила, и мы оба ломали голову над тем, что нам делать с отбивающимися от рук сыновьями.

— Звучит угрожающе, — заметил Стайлз и полез в холодильник за молоком.

— Вымой руки, ребёнок, — сказал отец, — и, возможно, тебе достанется черничный пирог.

— Мелисса — святая женщина! — восхищённо пробормотал Стайлз. — Уже бегу, я сейчас. 

Когда он вернулся на кухню, отец расставлял тарелки. В центре стола располагалось блюдо с пастой, овощами и кусочками курицы. Рядом с ним красовался обещанный черничный пирог.

— Тебе не кажется, что она за тобой приударяет?

— Приударяет? — отец рассмеялся. — Какие забавные слова ты используешь.

— Черничный пирог и вкуснейшая паста — это явно приударять. В хорошем таком старомодном стиле, — сказал Стайлз, накладывая еду на тарелку. 

Поддразнивать отца ему нравилось, это было куда лучше того, чем пришлось заниматься весь день. Тот казался бесконечным, всё ещё отдавал обидой и злостью, в том числе на себя, и так хотелось поскорее его позабыть. 

Вспоминая, Стайлз завис над тарелкой. В его руке была зажата вилка, которую очень хотелось кое в кого вонзить. 

— Таблетки принял? — поинтересовался отец, и Стайлз отогнал видение с до чёртиков раздражающей крайне самодовольной ухмылкой на всегда хмуром лице.

— Ага, не беспокойся. Ну так что, колись! Она за тобой приударяет?

— Скорее я за ней. Ты против?

Стайлз покачал головой, пытаясь поскорей прожевать то, что уже успел запихнуть себе в рот.

— Божественно! — наконец выдохнул он и улыбнулся: — Ну ты что, пап. Конечно, я не против.

— Тогда ты не откажешься мне помочь. И уговоришь Скотта, если он заартачится. 

Отец явно темнил, но при этом так улыбался, что Стайлз, не задумываясь, дал слово, что обязательно поможет охмурить прекрасную во всех отношениях миссис МакКол.

— В субботу у меня выходной, у Мелиссы тоже. А у вас как раз каникулы. Это прекрасный шанс всем нам съездить на пикник, помнишь, мы с тобой как-то собирались, но так и не поехали, — отец принялся рисовать вилкой в воздухе лесную дорогу. — Поедем с ночёвкой, возьмём спальные мешки, будем на огне жарить сосиски...

— Но в субботу же полнолуние, пап.

Отец поднял голову и уставился на Стайлза прямым и требовательным взглядом.

— Фазы луны имеют для тебя какое-то значение?

— Ну... — Стайлз почесал макушку. — Пишут, горные львы в полнолуние становятся особенно возбуждёнными и могут нападать на людей.

— У нас будет костёр, и я возьму с собой пистолет. Если ты считаешь, что горные львы захотят напасть на четверых шумных человек, к тому же вооруженных, то покажи мне, пожалуйста, где именно пишут такую чушь.

Стайлз поднял руки и рассмеялся. 

Когда же он наконец остался один, то первым делом набрал номер Скотта.

— Новости слышал?

— Ага, — прозвучал сонный ответ. — Я тоже в шоке... 

Стайлз хотел попросить, чтобы Скотт сказал матери, по какой причине им стоит отложить поездку, но вовремя вспомнил, что Мелисса, благодаря вмешательству пришлых альф, всё позабыла.

— Не знаю, что и делать, — пожаловался он. — Отец так давно ходил кругами, а тут решился пригласить твою мать на свидание. Не хочу, чтобы у них всё сорвалось из-за нас.

Скотт молчал какое-то время, а затем сказал:

— А знаешь, старик, ведь будет совсем неплохо, если на полнолуние мамы, тебя и твоего отца поблизости от дома Хейлов не будет... И эй, не кипятись. Но что ты можешь сделать против стаи альф? Держаться подальше будет самым разумным. Подумай сам, а?

*

— Насчёт вчерашнего, — вместо кивка, заменяющего привет, начал выглядящий непривычно растерянным Дерек, и Стайлз услышал, как с языка срывается:

— Замнём. — Сам от себя не ожидал, а ведь собирался высказать Хейлу по полной программе. С другой стороны, в куче нынешних проблем не хватало только париться из-за дурацкого недоразумения. — Забудем и всё.

Дерек кивнул. Вот и поговорили.

Стайлз закинул рюкзак на плечо и пошагал к дому. Дерек пошёл рядом с ним.

— Сегодня кофе не будет, — негромко сказал Стайлз, поднимаясь на крыльцо. — Отец собирался на утреннюю смену, а ему нельзя, да и мне тоже не особо, так что... — Он пожал плечами и спросил: — Скотт здесь?

— Да, тренировка уже идёт.

Несмотря на ровный, спокойный голос Дерека, Стайлз всё же решил объяснить:

— Мы завтракали с отцом и вышли вместе, потому я и...

— Не оправдывайся. 

Прозвучало резковато, и Стайлз посмотрел Дереку прямо в лицо, хотя, если честно, из-за какой-то идиотской неловкости (той, что звалась «он мой парень, мы давно встречаемся») до сих пор избегал это делать. 

— Оправдываются только виновные. 

— Забавная мысль. — Стайлз обошёл загородившего ему путь Дерека и толкнул дверь.

Полуразрушенный дом встретил привычным сумраком и запахом гари, которому, как видно, отсюда никогда до конца не исчезнуть. Подавив дрожь, Стайлз повернул в гостиную. 

Дерек шёл следом, Стайлз слышал его шаги, чувствовал взгляд в спину. Он почему-то разволновался, ладони вспотели... Чёрт, Стайлз предпочёл бы равнодушие, чем такое давящее внимание. 

Он швырнул рюкзак на пол и резко повернулся: Дерек и правда смотрел на него. Его взгляд показался пристальным, раздражающим, как чужая ладонь, скользящая по потной спине.

— Что?

— Таблетки принял?

— Да! Ты что, мне отец? — прозвучало как-то невозможно беспомощно.

Уголок рта Дерека дёрнулся.

— Не отец, но ты же мой бойфренд. Я волнуюсь.

Стайлза вдруг отпустило. Он шлёпнулся на стул и несколько секунд сидел, глядя на Дерека, а потом засмеялся. Нет, больше — заржал, сгибаясь и едва не утыкаясь носом в колени.

— Ну вот. Стоило признать наши отношения, и ни кофе мне, ни минета... — добил его Дерек.

Теперь Стайлз хохотал, запрокинув голову, так что слёзы выступили на глазах.

— Чувак, — сказал он, успокоившись, — это было...

— Замнём, — закончил за него Дерек. — А теперь по делу. С аконитом и белладонной ничего не выйдет, надо искать что-то ещё.

— Почему?

— Волк может сойти с ума, если неправильно подобрать дозировку. Дитона, чтобы посоветоваться, нет. Честно говоря, я бы рискнул, но...

— Но? — повторил Стайлз. В том, как Дерек сейчас с ним говорил, было что-то новое, непривычное. 

— Питер прав: если мой волк обезумеет, то альфы будут обязаны его убить. Пока же остаётся шанс доказать им, что они ошиблись. Если Эрике удастся найти якорь, то я почти уверен, что их удастся переубедить. Хотя бы дать нам ещё время, ещё один шанс.

Дерек говорил с ним, как с другом. Ну или как с человеком, которому доверяет. Как с тем, перед кем нечего бояться показать сомнения и надежды.

Обычное дело для обыкновенного человека — но это же Дерек. С кем ещё он бы стал говорить так? С дядей, наверное, но и только.

Стайлз встал.

— А если Эрика не справится со своим волком? — спросил он, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Дерека. 

— Тогда наши с ней шансы пережить полнолуние упадут, но с Бойдом они всё равно выше, чем были вначале. — Дерек шагнул ближе к столу, положил ладонь на закрытую крышку ноутбука. — Ищи не оружие, а то, что укрепляет связи с бетами, может быть, успокаивает волков. 

Стайлз кивнул, и Дерек, не говоря ни слова, пошёл к двери.

— Будет сделано, босс, — крикнул Стайлз ему вдогонку и услышал смешок. Почудился он или нет, но плечи Дерека точно немного расслабились.

— Ну-с, приступим.

Единственный разумный в комнате — ноутбук — не ответил, но Стайлз его ответа и не ждал.

— Давай, — сказал он, дождавшись загрузки списка статей, и, закрыв глаза, щёлкнул мышкой: — Пусть нам повезёт. 

Увы, но с везением сегодня было негусто. Стайлз слышал шум боя, жалобный вой и рычанье — но не тот ликующий крик, который сорвал его со стула вчера и заставил выбежать наружу, чтобы увидеть безумно счастливого Бойда в окружении стаи. 

С поисками тоже не везло. О, он прочитал кучу статей о важности сплочённости стаи, о том, как растёт сила альфы и его бет, когда между ними образуется доверие на уровне волчьих инстинктов, но не нашёл и полслова про какой-нибудь ритуал, или амулет, или волшебную траву, покурив которой в общем кругу, все оборотни обрели бы просветление.

Групповая оргия под полной луной тоже не приводила к сплочённости стаи — Стайлз выяснил это, дочитав изложенное весьма витиеватым языком описание столь же страстной, как ночные забавы, утренней драки. Про последующие похороны можно было уже и не читать.

— Стайлз, — услышал он и поднял голову. В дверях стоял Дерек. Судя по его виду, Эрику стоило бы называть не волчицей, а дикой кошкой. — Сходи наверх, там, в спальне, лежит моя одежда. Во внутреннем кармане куртки ты найдёшь кредитку. 

— Тебе нужна кредитка?

— Не мне — тебе. Съезди в магазин, надо купить еды на всех.

Пару секунд Стайлз обкатывал на языке раздражённое: «Я тебе не мальчик на побегушках», но затем всё-таки встал и пошёл к лестнице.

— Спасибо. — Дерек кивнул и исчез за закрывшейся дверью.

Стайлз поднялся наверх и повернул к той единственной комнате, в которой в принципе можно было оставить одежду. Пол поскрипывал под ногами, из дыр, где провалилась крыша, тянуло прохладой. Сначала Стайлз думал, что найдёт куртку, достанет кредитку и всё. Благие намерения остались намерениями, в пух и в прах продувшими любопытству. Он досконально изучил бумажник, водительские права, покрутил в руках пакетик с презервативом, оценив указанный на упаковке размер, потом едва избежал искушения украсть одну из двух завалявшихся в кармане джинсов конфет — ну кто мог подумать, что Дерек любит миндаль в шоколаде? Стайлз вот тоже любил.

Он повесил на спинку стула всё, как было, и на выходе из комнаты поймал себя на том, что как раз кредитку взять позабыл. Вернувшись, он достал её из внутреннего кармана куртки и сунул в свой, а затем завис, вдыхая запах одежды и пытаясь понять, какой водой пользуется Дерек. Аромат был резкий и свежий, но не морской, а скорее лесной. Классный. Может, купить похожий отцу на день рождения?..

Внизу что-то хлопнуло, и Стайлз пулей вылетел за дверь. Не хватало ещё, чтобы его застали за тем, что он делал.

А кстати, что такого особенного он делал? Да ничего!

Он вышел из дома и пошёл прямиком к джипу. Наблюдать за тренировкой его совсем не тянуло: на воздухе крики и вой стали слышней, и было сразу понятно, какое жуткое зрелище ждёт любопытных.

*

Не то чтобы Стайлз решил Дерека разорить, но он правда не привык покупать ерунду на обед. Потому в тележку отправилось несколько упаковок готового мяса, контейнеры со свежим салатом, йогурт для Эрики, пакет молока, упаковка с колой... 

А что пьёт Питер?

Стайлз вернулся в отдел с напитками и взял пару бутылок простой воды. Потом, подумав, зашёл в отдел с выпечкой.

Гора покупок росла, и к кассе Стайлз подошёл, беспокоясь, а хватит ли ему денег всё оплатить. Кто знает, сколько у Дерека на кредитке? С собой у Стайлза было... м-да, всего-то двадцатка и какая-то мелочь, даже на доллар не наберётся.

Молоденькая девушка на кассе заученно улыбнулась и отдала ему длиннющий чек вместе с кредиткой. Стайлз сунул в карман и то, и другое — пусть Дерек потом смотрит, за что заплатил. Если ему что-то не понравится — никаких проблем, будет ездить за покупками сам. 

Стайлз закончил выгружать пакеты, заставив всё переднее сиденье джипа, когда кто-то тронул его за плечо.

Незнакомец стоял слишком близко — и Стайлз отступил на шаг, чувствуя, что спиной едва не обтирает машину.

— Что надо?

Мужчина его раздражал и своей настырной близостью, и тяжёлым взглядом. Светловолосый и светлокожий, довольно мощный, но не слишком высокий; судя по морщинкам, собравшимся в уголках глаз, моложе Питера, но ненамного. 

— Эй, мужик, я вообще-то спешу и в гляделки с тобой играть не нанимался. Говори, что хотел, или проваливай. — Мужик не спешил отвечать, и Стайлз окончательно разозлился: — Проваливай, кому говорю.

Попытка закрыть дверцу не увенчалась успехом. Незнакомец придержал её всего одним пальцем, и Стайлзу, сколько он ни рвал ручку на себя, не удалось сдвинуть её даже на дюйм. Вспомнив, как велели обращаться к себе близнецы, Стайлз сказал:

— Что вам от меня нужно, мистер Вервольф?

Наконец тот соизволил открыть рот:

— Твои воспоминания, человек.

Может, это было и странно, но Стайлз не испугался, а вот разозлился — это да, это даже с лихвой.

— Они дороги мне как память. И вообще, я в стае, я имею право в ней быть вместе со своими воспоминаниями, так что оставь меня в покое.

— Хочешь принять укус?

— А какое тебе до этого дело? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Стайлз. Он не беспокоился, что оборотень услышит в его словах ложь: сердце уже давно колотилось, как сумасшедшее.

— Не лучшая мысль, — сказал тот спокойно. — Альфа Бикон Хиллз болен, вам всем стоило бы держаться от него подальше. Тебе, человек, так особенно.

— Это мне решать. У нас свободная страна.

— Не для оборотней — так что решать мне, это моё право, а ты, и Хейл подчинитесь.

Никогда Стайлз не подходил к желанию получить укус так близко, как сейчас.

— Вернее, подчинится Хейл, а ты забудешь обо всём, что тебе не нужно знать, — сказал альфа и шагнул вперёд.

Словно в замедленной съёмке, Стайлз видел, как растут на приближающейся к нему руке острые когти. Он знал, что сейчас произойдёт: с ним случится то же самое, что и с Мелиссой. 

Он ещё успел подумать, какой же сегодня день невезучий, и испугаться, что отделаться кашей в голове не получится, этот застранец явно спечёт ему мозги, пытаясь вытянуть всё, что он знает об оборотнях, а ведь знает он до черта, куда больше, чем Мелисса, чем Скотт, больше, чем другие беты и даже альфы — а что, им-то не приходилось сидеть дни напролёт над книгой Хейлов...

— Что здесь происходит?.. И Стайлз, прекрати орать.

Как же Стайлз был рад увидеть Криса. Больше — только его большую пушку, прижатую к боку оборотня.

— Отпусти его. Вот так. А теперь я хотел бы получить объяснения, почему ты среди бела дня напал на человека...

Стайлз не стал ждать окончания фразы:

— Мистер Арджент, не спрашивай! Жми на курок!

Мужчины повернули к нему головы, и Стайлз взмахнул руками.

— Всё, что будет нужно, я вам и так расскажу, мистер Арджент. Только пристрелите его прямо сейчас. А то он не только на меня напал. Миссис МакКол тоже пострадала. Скотт говорил, ей пришлось обратиться к психоаналитику. А вы же знаете, какие деньжищи гребут мозгоправы! Вот тут ущерб так ущерб. А он хотел мне мозги сжечь... и глотку вырвать, наверное, да и вообще... Надеюсь, вы патроны не перепутали, и там у вас аконит...

— Стайлз, — сказал Крис негромко, — уймись. 

— Если б это было так легко! — Проехавшись спиной по кузову джипа, Стайлз сел прямо на асфальт. — Меня сейчас стошнит.

Его накрывало со страшной силой, перед глазами мутилось, и сердце билось даже в кончиках пальцев. Руки тряслись, и в голове так дико шумело, словно его выбросило над океаном в самый шторм.

— Эй! — Крис опустился рядом с ним на корточки. — Как ты? Может, вызвать врача?

— Само пр-р-ройдёт. — Кроме Криса рядом никого не было, и Стайлз выдавил: — Вы что, его отпустили? Он мне мозги чуть не сжёг.

— Не бойся. Он дал мне слово, что больше к тебе не подойдёт.

— Круто. Слово оборотня, ну надо же. Я попрошу, мистер Арджент, чтобы вам на мои похороны прислали персональное приглашение.

— Ну-ну. — Крис похлопал его по плечу и заставил поднять голову. Стайлз позволил осмотреть глаза и зажмурился, как только Крис его отпустил. — Всё не так плохо, как ты думаешь. 

— Вы же должны оборотней убивать. Чего его отпустили?

— Они наши коллеги, если оборотней вообще можно так называть. Оборотни, которые присматривают за другими оборотнями, уничтожают бешеных, не соблюдающих кодекс и неконтролирующих себя омег. То есть выполняют грязную работу — зачем же нам им мешать?

Стайлз открыл глаза и уставился на Криса. 

— Но я же вам сразу сказал, что они все красноглазые. То есть вы знали, кто они, но всё равно приехали сюда. Зачем, раз они — ваши коллеги?

— Присмотреть, чтобы люди не пострадали. У оборотней свой кодекс, у нас — свой.

Крис поднялся и протянул руку. Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на неё, но отказываться от помощи не стал. 

— Тебя они больше не тронут, не бойся. Да и вообще не тронут людей. А если нарушат запрет — тогда мы вступим в дело. Это понятно?

— Да, сэр.

— Хорошо. — Крис внимательно осмотрел гору покупок на переднем сидении джипа. — А теперь скажи-ка мне, Стайлз, куда ты собрался?

— У нас с друзьями пикник на природе. Каникулы всё-таки, надо ловить момент.

— А одного из твоих приятелей, разумеется, зовут Дерек Хейл?

Стайлз покачал головой.

— Нет, разумеется.

Крис долго смотрел ему в глаза, а затем кивнул, признавая, что ему сказали правду. Стайлз улыбнулся: Дерек, определённо, не был его приятелем, а только альфой и иногда, в шутку, бойфрендом.

— Ну, хорошо, — сказал Крис. — Тогда поезжай, если чувствуешь себя нормально. Или подвезти тебя до дома?

— Нет, спасибо. Со мной уже всё в порядке. Просто, бывает, накатывает, когда на меня нападают всякие выжившие из ума старики или вот, чистильщики-альфы, как сегодня. И что характерно, каждый раз они думают, что знают, что для меня лучше и как я должен жить.

Крис поморщился.

— А ты заметил, что нападают на тебя всегда из-за одного и того же недочеловека? Может, пора уже вырасти и признать, что он для тебя — не лучшая компания?

— А, ясно. Вы тоже знаете, как мне правильно жить, — сказал Стайлз и захлопнул дверцу джипа. И то, и другое получилось у него звучно и зло.

— Вы, дети, такие упрямые, — задумчиво заметил Крис. — Вечно вам хочется набить собственных шишек. Не слушаете, что вам говорят. Водитесь со всякой швалью...

— Скотт — хороший парень. Это правда.

Крис покачал головой.

— Если б он мог исцелиться, я бы первый подал ему руку и пригласил в наш дом. Но он — бешеный волк. Если его безумие сейчас не видно, то со временем станет заметно всем. И ещё неизвестно, кто пострадает. — Он шумно вздохнул. — Как ты верно заметил, старики иногда выживают из ума. Особенно, если их терзает страшная болезнь или потеря близкого человека. Но скажи-ка мне, Стайлз, много ты видел старых волков или хотя бы зрелых? Подумай над этим. У того, что оборотни недолго живут, есть причина. Безумие в их природе. Потому нужны охотники, чистильщики, нужны те, кто не побоится увидеть за хорошим парнем страшного зверя и у кого хватит мужества сделать правильный выбор для всех. 

— Зачем вы мне всё это говорите?

— Чтобы ты над этим подумал, — сказал Крис и хлопнул Стайлза по плечу.

Стайлз сидел в машине, пока в его кармане не зазвонил телефон.

— Ну где ты? — послышался голос Скотта. — Давай быстрей. А то мы уже минут пять обсуждаем, как лучше поймать и освежевать оленя. 

— Что?

На фоне раздался невнятный шум и смех.

— Питер говорит, что сырое мясо по вкусу круче любого барбекю. Эрику чуть не стошнило...

— Всегда мечтал об этом узнать, — кисло откликнулся Стайлз. — Я уже еду. И если увижу вашу зубастую толпу над трупом оленя...

— Да мы поняли-поняли и страшно все испугались, старик, — Скотт засмеялся. — Надеюсь, ты купил много еды, все жутко проголодались.

— Как там Эрика? — спросил Стайлз, выезжая со стоянки.

— Пока никак, — тихо ответил Скотт и отключился.

*

— И что мы имеем к концу дня? — задал вопрос Питер и сам же на него ответил: — Полный и круглый ноль. Никакого прогресса. 

Он уже переоделся и теперь сидел на диване, закинув ногу на ногу, и с кажущимся наслаждением терзал нервы окружающих подобными сентенциями. Пришлось выслушать про результаты поисков полезных сведений в книге, потом, когда Стайлз сбежал, новую порцию сожалений о глупцах, которые тянут кота за хвост в вопросе с хранителем, затем ещё что-то... Дерек, игравший навязанную роль внемлющей пророку толпы, не прислушивался. Он заканчивал просматривать то, что удалось сегодня найти Стайлзу. Но как тот и сказал: дело это было бесполезное. Дерек и без книги знал, как важна сплочённость стаи; он нуждался в простом и чётком рецепте, как быстро сделать их связь сильнее, а всё, что ему предлагалось — это проводить больше времени вместе и заботиться о нуждах друг друга, поддерживать и помогать.

«Перенесённые вместе испытания делают стаю сильнее, потому как каждый привыкает полагаться только на своих и надеяться на их поддержку и защиту», — замечательно сказано, только использовать невозможно. Ведь это только слова. 

— Дерек... — видимо, дядя звал его уже давно.

— Что?

Питер не поленился встать и подойти ближе. 

— Послушай, — от скучающе-меланхоличного тона не осталось и следа, теперь он говорил серьёзно и собранно: — Не оставляй всё на последний день. Ты должен поговорить с ним завтра же.

— Может, хватит? — Дерек вновь уставился на экран. И что за дурная привычка повторять одно и то же?

Питер захлопнул крышку ноутбука. 

— Там ты спасения не найдёшь. Твой единственный шанс — следовать моим советам. 

— Я уже согласился с ним поговорить. Хватит об этом.

— Хорошо, что согласился, — Питер и не подумал отставить тему в сторону, — а теперь скажи мне то, что собираешься сказать ему.

Дерек резко выдохнул, не веря, что Питер на самом деле предложил ему тренироваться, словно прыщавому подростку перед первым свиданием с девушкой.

— Будешь вот так молчать и сверкать глазами? Не думаю, что Стайлз сильно впечатлится. 

— Иногда мне кажется, что вы с ним родственники. — Дерек встал и надел куртку, висевшую на спинке стула, застегнул молнию под самое горло. — Мне не нужны твои консультации, чтобы поговорить с ним. Я справлюсь сам.

— Боюсь, что ты всё испортишь, — Питер вздохнул с умудрённым жизнью видом. Его поза, взгляд, выражение лица — всё говорило о том, что уж он-то, несомненно, знает, как лучше, и сделает так, как посчитает нужным.

Дерек уставился ему прямо в глаза:

— Я приказываю тебе держаться от Стайлза подальше. И если вдруг увижу тебя рядом с ним...

Питер хмыкнул.

— То что? Что ты можешь мне сделать, Дерек?

Он не боялся боли, не боялся смерти, не боялся, кажется, вообще ничего. Но он оставался Хейлом и бетой в стае — и для него это был не пустой звук.

— Я изгоню тебя. Может, это будет последнее, что я сделаю, но я это сделаю, если ты продолжишь воображать, что нашёл способ безнаказанно мной крутить. Если я молчу, то это не значит, что я не вижу твою игру. 

Больше Питер не смеялся. 

—Хочешь быть тем, кто помогает мне принимать решения? Хорошо, я не против, — продолжил Дерек, методично расставляя все точки над i. — Я ценю твой опыт и ум, и ты мой дядя, в конце концов. Но мы с тобой команда до тех пор, пока ты меня не предашь. И если ты сейчас нарушишь мой приказ, я буду считать это предательством.

— Иногда я смотрю на тебя... — начал Питер, а затем махнул рукой, словно признавая своё бессилие что-то изменить. — Иногда я безумно жалею о смерти Лоры. Она знала, что такое носить фамилию Хейл и быть альфой. А ты всего лишь мальчишка. Хочешь, чтобы всё было просто, прозрачно, чётко, по плану? Как ты вообще выжил в Нью-Йорке? Этот город должен был в первый же месяц прожевать и выплюнуть все твои устаревшие идеалы про честную игру и подобную подростковую чушь.

Дерек ничего не ответил. Он не собирался ни перед кем и ни за что оправдываться. Или объяснять, что желание видеть рядом того, кому можно доверять — нормально по своей сути.

Питер попытался надавить снова:

— Ты потому собрал стаю из школьников? Наивные дети — единственные, кем ты способен управлять?

— Дети легче переживают укус. А ещё я выбирал тех, чья преданность стае должна была стать непоколебимой. — Разумеется, Питер притворился глухим, и тогда Дерек сказал ему прямо: — Из всех бет меньше всего я доверяю тебе.

— Разумно, — похвалил его Питер. — Знаешь, мне даже нравится твоё упрямство и прямота. Но не тогда, когда ты упорно идёшь к краю пропасти. Можешь мне не верить, но я не хочу тебя потерять. 

— Почему же? Я верю. 

Дерек прекрасно знал, что Питеру нравилось быть альфой над альфой, то есть управлять стаей из-за его спины и не нести за провалы ни малейшей ответственности.

— Я тоже не хочу тебя потерять, но сделаю это, если ты меня подведёшь. Всё ясно?

Телефонный звонок прервал их разговор. Питер так и не ответил, и Дерек помнил об этом ровно до того мгновения, как прижал трубку к уху и услышал взволнованный голос Стайлза:

— Слушай, ты меня предупреждал без важного повода не звонить...

— Что случилось?

— Кажется, за нами следят. 

— Стайлз, прибавь газу, он бежит быстрее машины! — раздалось на заднем фоне. Значит, со Стайлзом был Скотт.

— Где вы?

— Подъезжаем к моему дому. Я не знаю, что делать. — Сердце Стайлза билось гулко и слишком быстро, Дерек ясно слышал его стук за другими шумами.

— Возвращайся сюда.

— Я не могу. Там джип, он уже один раз загородил нам дорогу... — Стайлза прервал голос Скотта: — Дави на газ, старик. 

— Покрутитесь там, я скоро буду. Из машины не выходить!

Единственное, что Дерек успел с себя снять — это куртку. Остальная одежда лопнула по швам и потерялась то ли в доме, то ли где-то в лесу, по которому, не разбирая дороги, мчался уже не человек, а полностью обращённый зверь. Волк, обретший свободу от давящих оков человеческого разума, летел вперёд на всех четырёх лапах. Воздух с шумом врывался в горло, мышцы гудели от распиравшей их силы. Превратившаяся в почти полный круг луна дарила мощь не только телу, но и инстинктам, и они вели вперёд безошибочно. Начался город, Дерек бежал по подворотням, тихим и тёмным в этот час садам и задним дворам, пересекал улицы с такой скоростью, что человеческий взгляд не мог различить контуры его тела, а лишь смазанное тёмное пятно.

Волк не испытывал страха или сомнений, только злость и желание защитить своё. И ему представилась такая возможность. 

Дерек перелетел через крышу стоящего наискось дороги чёрного джипа, обогнул голубой с открытыми дверцами и выскочил на лужайку. 

Стайлз лежал на земле, вернее, не лежал, а пытался отползти, но как же медленно в глазах волка это происходило. Перед Стайлзом, закрывая его собой, широко расставив ноги, стоял Скотт — он рычал и угрожал нападавшему когтями. 

Противника Дерек не рассмотрел — он влетел в него с разбега, и они сразу же покатились, вцепившись друг в друга. Все ощущения слились в непрекращающуюся боль от вонзающихся в тело клыков и когтей, костей, ломающихся под ударами чужих лап, и редкого чувства триумфа, когда удавалось удары вернуть. Дерек рычал и рвал врага зубами, хотя и знал, что перед тем, с кем сейчас дрался, он всего лишь щенок. 

Короткая схватка закончилась его полным поражением. Противник подмял его под себя, горящие алым глаза уставились на Дерека, острые клыки щёлкнули у самого носа. Он уже видел, как те же самые клыки смыкаются на его горле, как вдруг невыносимую тяжесть с груди будто ветром сдуло.

Кто-то стрелял, раздался вой, затем визг шин и шум двух мощных моторов. А потом над Дереком, распластанным на траве и не имеющим сил даже голову повернуть, появилось бледное, как луна, лицо с точками родинок, смешным вздёрнутым носом и дрожащими губами.

— Обращайся назад. Это охотники. Обращайся, ну, они же сейчас вернутся и тебя пристрелят, как того, ну, которого та рыжая девчонка уволокла. Дерек, ты меня понимаешь?

Дерек понимал только, что за него страшно волнуются.

Рядом с первым появилось второе лицо — более смуглое и лохматое.

— Да он в отключке. Чёрт, если бросим его...

— Какое ещё бросим? — возмутился первый. — Охотники сейчас вернутся. Помоги мне его хоть в кусты дотащить... О боже, он весит, как мамонт!

— Я и не предлагал его бросать, — обиженно ответил второй. — И вообще, Стайлз, отойди, ты его тушу даже с места не сдвинешь!

— А ты будто сдвинешь?

— А я оборотень, так что да. Я... — рывок, — его... — ещё рывок, — сдвину... на три жалких дюйма и надорвусь.

— Остановись. — Тот, кого назвали Стайлзом и на кого было приятно смотреть, вновь навис над лицом Дерека. — Эй, ну давай, ну давай же, обращайся назад.

Дерек почувствовал прикосновение к шерсти на морде, потом слабый удар.

— А ну обращайся ты, альфа! Нехрен на моей лужайке помирать! — И Стайлз, явно не понимая, что творит, что за такое бывает, ударил его прямо в нос.

Сознание к Дереку вернулось, но он об этом живо пожалел. Боль была адской, всепоглощающей, ныла и дёргала каждая мышца, каждый нерв избитого и израненного тела.

— Ух, здорово! — крикнул Стайлз, казалось, прямо в ухо.

Скотт фыркнул.

— Если б на моей лужайке лежал совершенно голый Дерек Хейл, то я б подобрал какое-нибудь другое слово. — Он склонился ниже. — Ты можешь встать?

— М-м-м’гу.

Нихрена он не смог, даже высказать, как ему сейчас хреново. 

Его подхватили под руки и потащили вокруг дома, к заднему крыльцу.

— И что ты скажешь отцу? — бурчал Скотт над правым ухом.

— Он на смене, — отвечал Стайлз, идущий слева.

— Я не о том. Тебе нельзя дома оставаться. Они могут вернуться. И почему, кстати, ты никому не сказал, что на тебя наехали на стоянке у магазина? Если б сразу сказал, то...

Если б Стайлз сразу сказал, Дерек бы его домой одного не отпустил, да и вообще не отпустил бы домой, что-нибудь бы придумали. 

Надо будет его наказать, обязательно, чтоб в следующий раз, если они до него доживут, такого не повторилось. 

Ноги до сих пор не держали, и Дерек цеплялся за мысли о наказании Стайлза так же крепко, как и за плечи тащащих его на второй этаж парней.

— Да знаю я. Заткнись, старик, дай подумать.

— Только уж в этот раз продумай всё, Стайлз, ещё до того, как последствия свалятся на нас, как снег... как оборотни на голову.

Они подошли к двери, и Стайлз распахнул её пинком. 

Ещё несколько мучительных для Дерека шагов, и он свалился на кровать. Под задницу попало что-то неприятно колющее, и, вытащив из-под себя коробку, он швырнул её на пол.

— Прикрыться не хочешь? — спросил Стайлз, затем поверх бёдер Дерека упало нечто, похожее на полотенце. — О чёрт. Ладно, я сам.

Полотенце оказалось большим, закрыло тело чуть ли не до подбородка. Дерек честно не понимал причин возни с одеванием, всё, чего он хотел — это немного поспать. Минут пять-десять, и тело должно было восстановиться до того, чтобы начать хоть как-то соображать и двигаться.

— Дай т’л’фон, — выдавил он из себя. Получилось абы как, но Стайлз понял.

Набрать номер Питера удалось не с первой попытки, зато, заговорив, Дерек наконец узнал свой голос:

— Приезжай к дому Стайлза. Возьми Camaro. Не светись.

— Уже выезжаю, — коротко ответил Питер. При всех недостатках, одного у него было не отнять: в подобных случаях он умел вести себя надёжно и верно. — Что-то ещё нужно?

— Нет.

Дерек прикрыл глаза. Несколько слов отняли у него крохи накопленной силы, и сейчас внутренности содрогались от боли. Когда сломанные рёбра встали на свои места, он сказал: 

— Собирай вещи. Поедешь со мной. 

— Но... ты полутруп, если сам ещё не заметил.

— Через пару минут буду в порядке, — переждав приступ острой боли в спине, возразил Дерек. 

Скотт вмешался:

— Лучше бы Стайлзу поехать ко мне.

— Они знают твой дом... Стайлз, собирайся, у меня нет сил с тобой спорить.

Под ворчание и копошение Стайлза в шкафу Дерек заснул. Даже во сне он чувствовал боль встающих на свои места костей и заживающих гематом, восстанавливающихся связок. Рваные раны, оставленные альфой, закрывались с трудом, но их было куда меньше, чем переломов. Укус на плече до сих пор ныл...

Во сне Дерек вновь дрался, и, одновременно, видел себя со стороны, и изумлялся: как он вообще выжил?

*

— Что ты скажешь отцу? — спросил Скотт, дёрнув Стайлза за рукав толстовки и оторвав от наблюдения за бледным до синевы Дереком. Дереком, мать его, Хейлом, голышом лежащим на нежно любимой кровати и заливающим кровью постельное бельё.

— Скажу, что ночую у тебя. — Стайлз повернулся к Скотту. — Может, всё-таки поедешь с нами?

— Нет. Не хочу оставлять мать одну, это раз. А два, кто-то же должен тебя прикрывать перед отцом. Ну и третье — альфа пришёл не за мной. На какой чёрт ты им сдался?

— Не знаю. — Стайлз вновь уставился на спящего сном младенца Дерека. — Я послал его там на стоянке. Потребовал, чтобы Крис его пристрелил. Может, потому он так на меня взъелся? Или потому, что я Дереку помогаю?..

— Крис? — оборвал его Скотт и для надёжности ухватил за подбородок, заставил на себя посмотреть. — Так это не просто охотники. Это Ардженты в городе! И ты молчал?!

— Эллисон с ним всё равно нет. 

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Слишком опасно. Он бы ни за что не взял её с собой. Ты б слышал, как он о ней говорил. — Скотт не выглядел убеждённым, и Стайлз его предупредил: — Не вздумай к ним лезть. Он приехал не один, а с кучей охотников. Они тебя порвут на лоскуты, если заметят.

Скотт сразу же перевёл разговор:

— Ладно мне, но почему ты Дереку ничего не сказал?

— Потому что. 

— Стайлз!

— Я ступил, понял? Не сегодня, ещё пару дня назад, когда позвонил Крису и попросил помощи. Я так надеялся, что он поможет, а они... — Стайлз попытался ухватить себя за волосы и хорошо дёрнуть, но ультракороткая стрижка лишила его такой возможности. В голове мелькнуло, что он давно не вспоминал ту, детскую ещё, привычку отрезвлять себя болью: он ведь и стричься так коротко начал, когда после смерти матери однажды очнулся в её комнате с полными пригоршнями собственных вырванных с корнями волос. 

— Что они? Ты уж договаривай, друг, — потребовал Скотт.

— Они приехали, чтобы наблюдать. Нихрена они нам не помогут, только опасность стала ещё больше, понял? Если не оборотни, то охотники всех перебьют. — Стайлз ударил кулаком по стене. — И это я виноват, мой длинный язык!

— Успокойся, ничего ты не виноват. Ты же хотел, как лучше. Кто мог знать, как всё повернется?

— Я всегда хочу, как лучше, Скотт, только по какой-то непонятной причине даже хорошо не выходит. Ты посмотри на него: он же едва не умер у нас на лужайке, потому что я ступил — вот уж новость, ха-ха, второй раз подряд — и не рассказал ему про наезд альфы.

Стайлз опустился на корточки и закрыл глаза. Хотелось побиться головой о стенку, но он сдержался. 

— Почему ты промолчал?

— Не хотел напрягать его своими проблемами.

— Ты же в стае, чувак, у тебя не может быть своих проблем, только общие, тем более такие. 

Ну замечательно! Уже Скотт объясняет ему, что значит быть частью стаи.

— Я хотел рассказать, — начал Стайлз и замолк, вспоминая, как в гостиную вечером вошёл Дерек и каким отчаянием от него повеяло.

— Но...

— Не захотел расстраивать ещё и этим. На нём лица не было, ясно?

Скотт тяжело вздохнул.

— Круто ты вляпался, старик.

— Во что вляпался? — спросил Стайлз, но тут телефон, лежащий у руки Дерека, затренькал. 

— Да? — сказал он в трубку. Дерек так и не проснулся.

— Карета подана, — прозвучал весёлый голос Питера. Затем он посерьёзнел: — Насколько всё плохо? Дерек сможет идти?

— Я не знаю, — прошептал Стайлз. — Он спит.

— Он дрался с альфой?

— Да. Он чуть не умер, но смог обратиться назад, а теперь спит.

Питер недолго помолчал.

— Разбуди его, поспать он сможет и дома. И найди ему какую-нибудь одежду, тут люди кругом. Свои вещи собрал?

И как он догадался, что Дерек голый? И узнал про вещи?

Стайлз решил, что как-нибудь потом удовлетворит своё любопытство.

— Мы выйдем из задней двери дома, я тебе позвоню — подъедешь поближе.

Питер не стал спорить:

— Буду ждать твоего звонка. Поспеши. И не бойся его будить — если он спит, значит ему уже лучше.

— У тебя есть что-то его размера? — спросил Скотт, как только Стайлз сбросил звонок. 

— Майка точно есть, — с сомнением сказал Стайлз, — а вот штаны...

Штаны на Дереке смотрелись круто, куда круче, чем на законном владельце. Стайлз никогда б не подумал, что носит такую классную одежду, пока не увидел, как джинсы обтягивают пятую точку Дерека. Плюс облегающая торс светлая майка — и голые ноги — в итоге Дерек выглядел, как чума. Неповторимый по силе воздействия эффект под названием «Умри всё живое».

Даже Скотт оценил. И получил от Дерека по уху за свист.

— Эй, — пожаловался Скотт, и Стайлз ему ещё и от себя добавил. — Эй, а ты-то за что?

— Мы с Дереком встречаемся, ты что, забыл?

— А я надеялся, что ты поставил крест на своей дурацкой шутке, — проворчал Скотт под многозначительное молчание Дерека. 

Стайлз сгрёб пропитанное кровью постельное бельё с кровати и, как оно было, комком, сунул в шкаф. Распрямившись, он бросил ещё один долгий оценивающий взгляд на стоящего рядом Дерека и ответил:

— Я хорошо подумал и решил вспомнить.

Дерек усмехнулся. Выглядел он, конечно, не на миллион долларов, а так, скажем, на полмиллиона: стоял не очень уверенно и всё ещё пугал бледностью, да и на плече вновь начало расползаться кровавое пятно. Но в остальном он выглядел так, что Стайлз не знал, куда прятать глаза, потому смотрел прямо туда, куда взгляд как магнитом тянуло.

Втроём они вышли в коридор и спустились по лестнице.

Проходя через кухню, Стайлз набрал номер отца и попросил разрешения переночевать у Скотта. Отец был не против и вообще не особо придирался, судя по всему, одновременно занимаясь расследованием перестрелки.

— Отлично, — сказал Стайлз. — Тогда я тебе уже утром перезвоню, а пока мы будем рубиться в охотников и оборотней до победы.

И не так он уж и много соврал. Ну, может, самую малость.

* 

Дерек забрался на заднее сидение Camaro и завозился в попытках устроиться поудобней. В итоге ему пришлось согнуть ноги в коленях и лечь на спину: так ноющая боль в рёбрах и под ними ощущалась меньше всего. Стайлз молча сел впереди, и Питер сразу же отъехал от дома Стилински, развив приличную скорость. 

За исключением нескольких фраз, до места добирались в полной тишине.

— Покрутись, чтобы сбить со следа, — сказал Дерек сквозь полудрёму и услышал фырканье Питера:

— Уже кручусь.

До чего же приятно иметь дело с человеком, которому ничего не нужно объяснять, который сделает всё так, как сделал бы ты сам на его месте. 

Мысль мелькнула и исчезла, но осталось ощущение, что рядом свои, что о нём позаботятся и можно расслабиться.

Дерек сосредоточился на биении сердца Стайлза и под стук, становящийся ровней и спокойней с каждой минутой, крепко заснул. В этот раз ему ничего не снилось, не тревожили ни тряска, ни отголоски боли.

Разбудил его голос Питера:

— Растолкай его, уже приехали.

Стайлз протянул руку между сидениями и похлопал Дерека по животу. Тесная майка задралась, узкие джинсы сползли низко на бёдра, так что прикосновение получилось более провокационным, чем, как видно, изначально предполагалось. Стайлз отдёрнул руку так живо, будто обжёгся о голую кожу; его сердце быстро заколотилось.

— Просыпайся, — сказал он, шумно вдохнув и выдохнув.

— А волшебное слово? — проворчал Дерек, не открывая глаз.

— Живо вставай!

— Попробуй ещё раз. Только нежнее.

Он чувствовал себя полностью отдохнувшим и набравшимся сил, будто проспал не полчаса-час, а целую ночь в окружении стаи. Ему нравилось вернувшееся ощущение здоровья и силы, нравилось просто лежать, смотреть в потолок, слушать беспокойное копошение Стайлза. Даже затёкшие из-за неудобного положения ноги не мешали Дереку наслаждаться коротким и потому таким ценным мгновением покоя в затянувшейся полосе неприятностей и неудач.

Вместо ответа Стайлз вновь просунул руку между сидениями и несколько раз хлопнул Дерека по животу. Отнюдь не нежно, наоборот, хлопки получились сильными и звучными, жалящими, горячащими кровь и призывающими к борьбе. Настоящая провокация, а не дружеские прикосновения.

— Неплохо, но мог бы ещё постараться, — сказал Дерек и сел.

Стайлз ответил на его движение своим: немедленно выбрался из машины и встал рядом с открытой дверцей. 

— Ну что, мы идём? — спросил он, заглянув в салон. И если его взгляд первым делом не скользнул к животу, всё ещё обнажённому из-за задравшейся выше пупка майки, то Дерек согласился бы съесть на спор свою любимую куртку. 

В зеркале он поймал взгляд Питера. Тот смотрел на него с видом победителя, мучимого желанием вскричать: «Ну что я говорил!». 

Хорошо, что спорить об этом прямо сейчас они не будут. Потому что, несмотря на уверенность Питера, Дерек был с ним принципиально не согласен. Да, Стайлз волновался, цеплялся взглядом за отдельные части его тела, неосознанно облизывал губы и дразнил ароматом желания, но в том, что Питер упорно считал влюблённостью, Дерек видел лишь обычную гормональную вспышку. Есть разница между жаждой секса неудовлетворённого подростка и чувством, толкающим жертвовать ради другого.

Каких-то пять лет назад он сам так же остро реагировал на всё живое, способное разводить ноги и открывать рот. И каким бы привлекательным оно ни было, Дерек ни при каких обстоятельствах не отдал бы за него жизнь. Даже в том голодном и жадном на удовольствия возрасте.

— Я отгоню машину к местному супермаркету и оставлю там, — сказал Питер, — а вы идите. Встретимся утром у дома в лесу.

Дерек кивнул. Вот в понимании того, как обеспечить безопасность убежищу, они с дядей полностью совпадали.

— Надеюсь, завтрашний день принесёт нам хорошие новости, — не удержался тот от намёка.

— В последнее время нам не везёт на хорошие новости. Я бы очень удивился, если бы завтра что-то изменилось, — охладил его пыл Дерек.

— Значит, плохо стараемся, — тут же возразил Питер. — Надо больше, лучше, выложиться на все сто, даже тысячу, порвать в клочки оборону противника и любой ценой победить...

Стайлз прервал его:

— Почему у меня такое чувство, что Финсток стоит где-то рядом, мысленно аплодирует и ждёт, не дождётся дать свисток к началу игры?

— У Питера — бурное спортивное прошлое в лакроссе, — сказал Дерек, — и въевшаяся привычка принимать желаемое за действительное.

— А у тебя? — спросил Стайлз. — Потому что, как я вижу, у тебя привычка принимать нежелаемое за действительное.

— Как же ты мне нравишься, парень! Опять попал в самую точку. — Питер от души рассмеялся. — Наш Дерек не играл в лакросс. И знаешь, по какой причине? Он считал способности оборотня нарушающими правила честной игры! 

— Ничего себе, — Стайлз даже присвистнул. — Что, правда?

— Да, он ходил на тренировки, сидел на трибунах, смотрел и облизывался, но не играл. И никто его не переубедил, хотя все старались: и друзья, и родители, и учителя. Вот такой он у нас упрямый дурак с самого детства. 

Дерек сжал зубы. Питер не лгал, всё так и было, но в его изложении давняя история с лакроссом и правда казалась в высшей степени идиотской.

— Я не люблю заведомо слабых противников... И нечего на меня так смотреть, — добавил Дерек, когда Питер к нему повернулся.

— У меня одна надежда, — сказал тот, глядя ему прямо в глаза, — что с годами ты всё-таки кое-чему научился. И что ты хорошо понимаешь, что сейчас приз — не жестяной кубок с пафосной гравировкой, а отсутствие гранитной плиты с жалостной эпитафией. Так что вперёд, чемпион, порви всех и добудь нам победу!

Дерек молча выбрался из машины и встал рядом со Стайлзом.

— Да, кстати, — Питер опустил стекло, — противник у тебя сильный. Так что отставь в сторону свои джентльменские штучки и прими бой.

— Знаешь, — сказал Стайлз, когда Питер отъехал, — а ведь с лакроссом ты прав. Это ж то же самое, как в игрушке поставить сложность «для дебилов» или запастись неубиваемыми кодами и мнить себя крутым чуваком... А чем ты в школе занимался, каким спортом?

— Плаванием, — ответил Дерек и поднял рюкзак Стайлза. — Пойдём.

— Волки же не плавают, ну, то есть, наверное, всё-таки плавают, но без удовольствия.

— Сначала меня делали даже девчонки, потом я научился. Получалось неплохо. Но жестяного кубка с пафосной гравировкой у меня нет.

И как Питер всегда умудрялся найти слова, настолько цепляющие за живое? Дерек очень бы хотел приобрести такое умение и испытать его действие на дяде много-много раз.

— Не оправдывайся, — Стайлз хлопнул его по плечу, — ты же ни в чём не виноват.

Это прозвучало совсем неплохо. 

Дерек открыл дверь и скомандовал:

— Вперёд.

— Ну как ни в чём не виноват, — продолжил бормотать Стайлз за его спиной, пока они поднимались по лестнице, — я про спорт, про остальное я не говорю, потому что не знаю. Но с другой стороны, вот чем больше я тебя узнаю, тем чаще хочу поинтересоваться: может, к твоей колыбели приходили добрые феи?

«Феи?» — Дерек оглянулся назад. 

Стайлз шёл за ним с мечтательным выражением лица и размахивал руками:

— Ну да, феи. Одна пожелала тебе красоту, другая... э-э-э... честность, потом трудолюбие, доброе сердце...

Дерек резко остановился.

— Ты точно обо мне говоришь?

Стайлз поскрёб макушку.

— Когда ты смотришь на меня вот так, как сейчас, мне хочется забрать свои слова назад и попросить тебя притвориться, что ты их не слышал.

— Я их не слышал, — тотчас согласился Дерек и пошёл вперёд. Подумав, он всё-таки решил сказать: — Фей не бывает. 

За спиной раздалось гнусное хихиканье.

— О боже, не верю, что ты купился. Когда я расскажу об этом Скотту...

— ...тут же умрёшь в страшных муках, — пообещал Дерек, чувствуя, как дышать становится легче. Иметь дело с верящим в фей ребёнком ему не хотелось ни при каких обстоятельствах — уж лучше с пацаном, от шуток которого мозг чесался изнутри черепной коробки. Дерек покачал головой: а ведь он правда купился. Особенно, когда натолкнулся на тот, точь-в-точь как у Бэмби, мечтательно-обожающий взгляд, ласкающий его лицо и так и норовящий спуститься ниже.

— Да ладно тебе, уже и посмеяться нельзя. — Голос Стайлза посерьёзнел: — С другой стороны, совсем недавно я считал, что оборотней тоже не бывает. Так что, мало ли? А вдруг?

Дерек покачал головой и, достав ключ из горшка с засохшей геранью, принялся открывать дверь. Манера Стайлза думать и излагать свои мысли сводила его с ума. 

— Заходи.

— Ах-хре-неть! — с чувством сказал Стайлз, встав на пороге как вкопанный, так что пришлось подтолкнуть его в спину.

Войдя внутрь, Дерек окинул свою берлогу свежим взглядом и хмыкнул.

— Спальня на втором этаже. Душ тоже. Располагайся.

*

— Есть хочешь? — крикнул Дерек с первого этажа, когда Стайлз, помывшись (и подрочив), вышел из душа. 

— Нет! — проорал Стайлз в ответ и уставился на траходром, по какому-то странному недоразумению названному Дереком кроватью. Она была правда огромная, занимала большую часть комнаты и на ней точно могла уместиться вся стая. Один человек на ней мог с лёгкостью потеряться, двое — никогда не встретиться, и всё равно от одной мысли о том, что ночью они будут делить постель с Дереком, мозг выносило напрочь. 

Встряхнув головой, Стайлз вышел к лестнице и спросил, перегнувшись через перила:

— А молоко у тебя есть?

— Молоко я тебе не понесу, — сказал Дерек, выходя из арки, ведущей, очевидно, в кухню. — Хочешь — спускайся и пей.

Так он что, еду собирался принести? На подносе? Дерек с подносом еды и всё ещё — Стайлз сглотнул — в узких джинсах на голое тело и тесной майке? Ах-хре... Нет-нет-нет, надо успокоиться и забыть это слово! Немедленно!

Подтянув красные спортивные штаны и одёрнув белую с принтом Бэтмена футболку, Стайлз пошлёпал по лестнице вниз. С последней ступеньки он чуть не навернулся, потому что в арке вновь показался Дерек с дымящейся чашкой в руке, и его джинсы — вернее, джинсы Стайлза — были расстёгнуты и держались на честном слове. А от пупка вниз шла узкая дорожка тёмных волос, и выглядело это так ах-хре-не... в общем, клёво оно смотрелось, очень и очень клёво. 

— Чего не переоделся? — буркнул Стайлз.

— После душа, — отмахнулся Дерек и пошёл в кухню. — Твои джинсы чертовски узкие.

— Я заметил, — коротко ответил Стайлз. 

А кто бы ни заметил, особенно когда Дерек идёт впереди на расстоянии нескольких футов, джинсы на нём аж скрипят и, кажется, сейчас лопнут по шву.

— Пуговица отлетела, — пожаловался тот, открывая холодильник и наклоняясь к одной из нижних полок.

Стайлз закрыл глаза ладонью, но подглядывать не перестал. Когда Дерек повернулся и протянул ему пакет с молоком, руку Стайлз убрать не успел. Увы, но почёсывание кончика носа вряд ли спасло его от позора — Дерек едва в лицо ему не рассмеялся.

— Мои глаза, — простонал Стайлз, сдавшись, и спросил: — Почему ты не смущаешься?

— А должен?

О, такой ответ Стайлз уже как-то слышал.

— Вообще-то ты полуголый, чувак. То есть одетый, конечно, но...

— Не понял, мне есть чего стыдиться?

Стайлз воспользовался возможностью и скользнул взглядом от просвечивающих сквозь ткань майки сосков до голого пупка, едва не лопающихся на бёдрах джинсов и босых ног. Слов не нашлось. То есть, наверное, можно было бы что-то придумать и уесть Дерека, но мысли из головы, как штормовым ветром, выдуло. Вид у него, может, был и пошлый, но при этом такой ах-хрен-не... Охренеть какой вид!

— Думаю, — сказал Дерек, — это тебе стоит стыдиться своих грязных мыслишек.

— Так уж и стыдиться? — Стайлз протянул руку вперёд, но коснуться так и не осмелился, просто провёл ладонью в паре дюймов от груди. 

От Дерека шло тепло, и это волновало, как и запах, и вид, и вообще... 

— Это чертовски красиво, — признался Стайлз. — Восхищаться красивым — нормально. Так что ничего грязного в моих мыслях нет, всего лишь эстетика.

Дерек отнёс тарелку в мойку, потом сгрёб со стола остатки еды и сунул всё в холодильник.

— Если захочешь что-то съесть — не стесняйся.

— Угу.

Обрадовавшись, что опасная тема закрыта, Стайлз открутил крышечку и поднёс пакет с молоком ко рту. Надавившая на ширинку рука стала для него больше чем неожиданностью. Он не вскрикнул только потому, что горло перехватило и стало сложно дышать.

— У тебя стоит, — прошептал Дерек ему прямо в ухо. — Так тебя волнует эстетика, эротика или жёсткое порно?

Молоко он из руки Стайлза вовремя выхватил и поставил на стол.

У Стайлза не стояло, точнее, стояло не до конца, но под ладонью Дерека член почти мгновенно стал болезненно твёрдым. Как же Стайлз пожалел, что не надел джинсы. Впрочем, такой стояк и они бы не скрыли. 

— Успокойся, я всего лишь пошутил, — услышал Стайлз и чуть не застонал от острейшей обиды и тотального разочарования в жизни вообще и Дереке в частности.

— Чувак, у тебя очень, очень плохо с чувством юмора. М-м-м, давай притворимся, что ты и не думал шутить? — Он подался бёдрами навстречу и потерся о такую твёрдую и теплую, такую правильную ладонь. — Тебе очень идёт быть серьёзным, поверь.

Но Дерек, вот же засранец, руку убрал.

Конечно, он был обязан именно так и поступить, не говоря о том, что вообще не должен был его трогать, но, чёрт, в тот миг Стайлз бы предпочёл, чтобы кое-кто чуть меньше любил правила и всякие понятия о честной игре. Устаревшие понятия, очень мешающие жить и получать удовольствие от жизни.

С действительностью его примирял только вид джинсов Дерека, ставших ещё более тесными и, наверняка, болезненно-неудобными. Мучения в одиночку, когда тебя раздразнили, а на самом деле не хотят, Стайлз бы не вынес. Он наверняка бы вытворил что-то ужасное, разрушительное и нелепое, чтобы шутнику больше никогда не пришло в голову подобное повторить.

— Я в душ, — делано невозмутимо сообщил Дерек. — Надеюсь, к моему возвращению ты справишься со своей небольшой проблемой, поешь-попьёшь и ляжешь в кровать.

Стайлз что-то промямлил про диван в гостиной. Потому что, ну как после того, что произошло, они с этим чуваком смогут спать в одной кровати?

— Даю слово, что и пальцем к тебе не прикоснусь, — сказал Дерек и зубасто ухмыльнулся. — Даже если ты будешь просить.

Он пошёл наверх, а Стайлз до рези в глазах смотрел ему — его охрененной заднице — вслед и оправдывал себя тем, что вряд ли когда ещё доведётся увидеть такое зрелище.

Возбуждение немного отпустило, и Стайлз поплёлся в спальню, думая, что Дерек, конечно, порядочный дурак. М-м-м... дурак, хотя и порядочный. Порядочный, но совершенно точно дурак. 

*

Когда Дерек вышел из душа, то в спальне горела только одна небольшая лампа с его стороны кровати. Стайлз лежал под одеялом, закинув руки за голову, и то ли мечтал, то ли спал. Сердце у него билось беспокойно, так что в сон верилось слабо. Хотя, возможно, ему снились кошмары.

Дерек открыл шкаф и принялся копаться в полке с бельём.

— Ты это делаешь специально? — раздалось от кровати.

— Делаю что? — спросил Дерек, вытаскивая из стопки удобные трусы. Обычно он спал голышом, но сегодня в кровати у него был излишне нервный компаньон, так что одеться, хочешь, не хочешь, было необходимо.

— Сверкаешь голым задом, — уточнил Стайлз.

Дерек обернулся к нему.

— У тебя какие-то проблемы? Или ты в душевую с парнями никогда не ходил, или общей раздевалкой не пользовался?

Стайлз застонал. Не от удовольствия.

— С теми, с кем я ходил в душ, я никогда не собирался спать в одной кровати.

— Это большая кровать, — спокойно сказал Дерек и быстро надел выбранные трусы, а затем потянулся за майкой. Стайлз нервничал, не хотелось его ещё больше дразнить. — Ты со мной в полной безопасности, насколько это возможно. Да, я мог бы постелить тебе и в гостиной — но если на нас нападут, будет лучше, чтобы ты был под боком. 

— Я это и сам понял, — мрачно ответил Стайлз. — Но ты меня всё равно бесишь.

Злость Дерек понимал хорошо.

— Я думал, ты посмеёшься, — задумчиво сказал он. — Хорошая шутка помогает расслабиться.

Стайлз видел сегодня слишком много, чтобы спокойно спать. Ему было бы неплохо отвлечься.

— У тебя очень несмешной юмор. Когда ты сжал мой член, мне смешно не было.

— А как было?

— А как ты думаешь? Горячо.

— Для бойфренда — реакция что надо, — попробовал Дерек вновь.

— А я всё ещё твой бойфренд?

— Судя по тому, что мы делим сегодня постель и один из нас трогал член другого, а второй облапил первому задницу дымящимися взглядами — то да... Так смешнее?

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул.

— Нет, Дерек. Так — слишком похоже на правду.

— Я не связываюсь с малолетками, — немедленно сказал Дерек.

— А я — со взрослыми мужиками, — так же резко ответил Стайлз. 

— Ты не понял. — Дерек вовсе не собирался его обижать. — То, как ты отреагировал — это нормально. Успокойся, я не принял на свой счёт, моё отношение к тебе не изменилось.

Не похоже, что Стайлза объяснение порадовало.

— Иди уже спать, — сказал тот довольно зло для вечно смеющегося парня. — Завтра, чувствую, день будет ещё круче сегодняшнего.

Дерек кивнул. В том, что завтра им придётся нелегко, он тоже не сомневался.

— Спи, — сказал он, забравшись в кровать, и выключил свет.

Питер настаивал и требовал серьёзного разговора со Стайлзом, но Дерек решил: самое главное — отдых. Всё остальное можно решить и потом. А испортить отношения с человеком, с которым даже спать в одной кровати уютно, он успеет всегда.

*

День заладился с самого утра.

Во-первых, погода. Стайлз проснулся оттого, что солнечный зайчик щекотал его нос и настырно лез в глаза. Застонав, он закрылся от света рукой, а в следующий миг осознал, какая удобная у него сегодня постель, потом вспомнил, что лёг в неё не один, в памяти вспыхнула картинка с полностью голым Дереком, выходящим из душа, а затем — будто первого шока было мало — наклоняющимся надеть трусы, и Стайлза как подкинуло на кровати.

Он огляделся по сторонам, но Дерек уже встал. Можно было бы сказать, что всё вчерашнее Стайлзу приснилось, но вдавленный след на подушке и смятое одеяло на той стороне кровати доказывали — да, эту ночь они провели вместе.

Первая в жизни Стайлза ночь в одной постели с человеком, который его хотел — и ничего не случилось, кроме сна, разумеется. Обидней всего, что Стайлза отрубило почти сразу после того, как он почувствовал движение прогибающегося под весом Дерека матраса. Минута-две, и звук спокойного дыхания усыпил лучше любого снотворного.

И всё же жалеть о вчерашнем Стайлз не собирался. Он быстро оделся и почистил зубы, и уже через пять минут после пробуждения был готов к открытиям нового дня.

И тот его не разочаровал.

Стайлз спустился на первый этаж — шёл на запах кофе, журчание воды и дребезг посуды. Там его встретил Дерек — аллилуйя! — наконец-то в собственных, теперь кажущихся даже широкими джинсах и майке, не позволявшей оценить красоту всех до единого кубиков пресса. Он накормил Стайлза завтраком, и ни один из них не отводил взгляда, и не отдёргивал рук, когда они случайно соприкасались в утренней возне за столом. Это был отличный завтрак, какого у Стайлза давным-давно... да никогда не бывало! Ни разу его не кормил завтраком бойфренд (пусть даже бойфренд только в шутку). Стайлз немедленно почувствовал себя старше и бесконечно опытнее себя же вчерашнего, знавшего только завтраки дома с отцом и прикосновения исключительно собственной руки. Тут же всё было иначе, и в памяти до сих пор крутилось, что ночью он упирался задом вон в тот шкафчик, пока его член напрягался под твёрдой и тёплой ладонью Дерека.

Хотя кое-что оказалось ничем не отличимым от утреннего общения с отцом.

Отставив в сторону опустевшую чашку, Дерек спросил:

— Таблетки принял?

Стайлз в тот миг чуть не взвыл — до чего ж несправедливо, что Дерек относится к нему, как к ребёнку. Этого проклятого вопроса Стайлзу за глаза хватало от отца, от друзей он его слышать категорически не желал. Вот Скотт, к примеру, о таблетках почти никогда не заговаривал, и Стайлз очень хотел, чтобы Дерек вёл себя так же — относился к нему, как к нормальному человеку, который сам в состоянии позаботиться о себе.

— Я пью их после еды, — сказал Стайлз. — Не строй из себя моего папочку, лучше оставайся крутым брутальным мужиком с трёхдневной щетиной и «шути» почаще так, как вчера.

Дерек на его невинное замечание почему-то разозлился, а разозлившись — побрился. Чтобы позлить, не иначе. Но Стайлз уже успел позабыть об их стычке. Если не вспоминать о таблетках, во всём остальном переночевать у Дерека оказалось больше чем круто.

Хороший день продолжился тем, что у дома в лесу их встретила вся стая, а Питер сказал, что успел пробежаться вокруг и следов чужого пребывания не обнаружил. Дерек улыбнулся, а вот Питер, внимательно вглядывающийся в его лицо, вдруг нахмурился. Глубокая морщинка прорезала его лоб, глаза прищурились.

Дерек сказал:

— Послушай, Питер, я...

— Мне не нужны твои оправдания. — Питер отступил на шаг и вздохнул. — Думаю, единственное, что ещё полезного я могу сделать для стаи — это попытаться договориться с альфами. Полнолуние завтра, если мы планируем их переубеждать, то начать это делать стоит уже сегодня.

Дерек облегчённо выдохнул, будто услышанное показалось ему едва ли не благой вестью вместо ожидаемого апокалипсиса — Стайлза это удивило и позабавило одновременно. Сейчас, как никогда прежде, стало заметно, как сильно Дерек зависит от своего дяди. Или боится его потерять? Хочет его одобрения? В любом случае, без Питера рядом у Дерека становилось другое лицо — более открытое и расслабленное. Таким, оно нравилось Стайлзу намного больше. 

Так что второй потрясающей новостью дня стало отсутствие Питера на тренировке — он переоделся в очередной стильный костюм и, пожелав удачи всем и особенно Эрике, скрылся в лесу.

Третьей хорошей новостью стал найденный в книге рецепт укрепления связей с бетами.

Стайлз отозвал в сторону Дерека и, стараясь не смотреть на покрытую кровью и страшными ранами Эрику, коротко рассказал, а затем показал то, что нашёл в книге.

— Сесть вокруг костра, взяться за руки и смотреть на огонь? Тебе не кажется, что это даже звучит по-идиотски? — спросил Дерек, глядя на экран поверх плеча Стайлза.

— Ага, — поддакнул Стайлз. — Но ты только посмотри, кто из твоих предков этот способ придумал.

Дерек дочитал статью до конца и уважительно присвистнул. Стайлз знал, что он оценит.

— Давай попробуем после обеда? — сказал Стайлз. — Соорудим большой костёр, поедим, а потом вы посидите все вместе?

— И ты, — уточнил Дерек. — Ты часть стаи.

— М-м-м... Нет, это только для волков. Смотри, тут написано, что каждый оборотень должен смотреть в огонь и пытаться в языках пламени увидеть горящие красным глаза своего альфы. И что носящему альфу — и что это за звание такое? — стоит держать за руки тех бет, в чьих силах или преданности он меньше всего уверен. 

— Носящий альфу — это и есть альфа, — задумчиво ответил Дерек. — Значит Эрика и Скотт. 

— Я думал, ты выберешь её и Бойда.

— Нет. Скотт — сильный оборотень, но я едва чувствую связь с ним. 

— Он стал оборотнем против воли, — сказал Стайлз. — Может, поэтому?

— Скорее, потому что он меня терпеть не может, — хмыкнул Дерек и по-настоящему тепло улыбнулся: — Спасибо, Стайлз.

Да, день определённо задался, Стайлз не ошибся. 

Он поел вместе со всеми, оценив выбор привезшего ещё утром еду Питера, и, видя затруднения Дерека, объяснил, что нужно делать, заодно отбив посыпавшиеся со всех сторон шуточки про лагерь бойскаутов и поиск нирваны.

А потом он отошёл к дому и устроился на крыльце, чтобы наблюдать за сидящими вокруг костра друзьями. Он хотел бы сидеть там, с ними. Хотел, чтобы насмешливость и неверие медленно уходило с его лица, как у Айзека. Хотел заулыбаться, как Бойд, увидевший в огне альфу самым первым. Хотел вдруг восхищённо ахнуть, как Эрика. Хотел крепко держать Дерека за руку, как сейчас это делал Скотт — упирающийся, упрямый и сильный, кого, казалось, зовёт увидеть то же самое, что видят все, не только Дерек, но и каждый в стае.

— Ну давай же, Скотт, — раздался низкий голос Бойда, и Стайлз скрестил на удачу пальцы.

— Стайлз, — донёсшийся голос был не громче шума листвы, но Стайлз его услышал и обернулся. 

Возле угла дома стоял Питер: стоял тяжело, опираясь одной рукой о высокое крыльцо. Его лицо было бледным, а на рубашке виднелась кровь. Наверное, кровь была и на пиджаке, но уже темнело, и на чёрной ткани Стайлз не смог ничего разглядеть. 

Он вскочил, открыл было рот, но услышал:

— Тише. Иди сюда.

Стайлз оглянулся на сидящую у костра стаю и пошёл к Питеру: тот был прав, сейчас не стоило никого беспокоить. Вдруг, если их прервать, то звенящая в воздухе магия единства возьмёт и исчезнет безо всякого следа?

— Кровь не сворачивается, — сказал он, заметив стекающие по руке Питера и шлёпающиеся на песок тёмные капли. — Это альфа, да?

Питер кивнул и спиной прислонился к стене. Его кожа посерела, на лбу и над верхней губой выступила испарина. Впервые на памяти Стайлза вид Питера оправдывал звание зомби.

— У меня плохие новости...

— Подожди. — Питер, конечно, был ещё тем засранцем, но Стайлз не хотел, чтобы он умер у него на глазах от кровопотери. — Я могу помочь? Может, тебя перевязать?

— Бесполезно. Оно должно само затянуться. Когда-нибудь, я надеюсь, это произойдёт. — Питер вздохнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. — Давай отойдём, чтобы никого не побеспокоить, я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать и поскорее убраться домой — зализывать раны. Ты у нас парень умный, Дереку всё передашь в точности. Я прав?

— Да, конечно, без проблем. — Стайлз пожал плечами и пошёл вслед за хромающим Питером. 

Они углубились в лес ненамного, полуразрушенный дом всё ещё оставался виден. Лучи закатного солнца обрисовывали рухнувшие стены и крышу яркими жёлтыми и алыми линиями. Зажмурившись, было легче лёгкого представить, как пылает огонь — не то чтобы Стайлз хотел думать о том страшном пожаре.

Он отвёл взгляд и сел на землю, как и Питер, расположившийся у соседней сосны.

— Что я должен передать Дереку? М-м-м... я точно не могу что-то для тебя сделать? А то ты жутко бледный и, кажется, отдашь концы прямо сейчас.

Питер махнул рукой, да так неудачно, что несколько капель крови взлетели в воздух и шлёпнулись на песок, сосновые иголки и правую кроссовку Стайлза.

— Я оборотень. Всё скоро заживёт.

— Дерек восстанавливался намного быстрее, — возразил Стайлз. 

— Он же альфа, — сказал Питер, будто это всё объясняло, и закрыл глаза.

Птицы пели над головой, Стайлз запрокинул голову и разглядывал темнеющее небо сквозь кроны слегка покачивающихся на ветру и поскрипывающих деревьев. Мирная была бы картинка, но нос щипало от острого запаха крови, и представить, что всё хорошо, не получалось. Стайлзу страшно хотелось вернуться к дому, вновь усесться на крыльцо и смотреть на Дерека и стаю. Да даже наблюдать за тренировкой казалось лучшим выбором, чем сидеть рядом с тяжело дышащим Питером и ждать, что он скажет.

— Знаешь, — наконец заговорил тот, и Стайлз повернул к нему голову, — я не думал, что мне придётся вести этот разговор. Надеялся до последнего, что Дерек возьмётся за ум и сделает, что должен, сам.

— Так ты собираешься что-то Дереку передать или хочешь поговорить со мной о Дереке?

— И то, и другое, — ответил Питер и вздохнул. — И поверь, мне неприятно и первое, и второе. Но у нас нет другого выбора...

Стайлз смотрел на бледного Питера, и бегающий взгляд, вздохи и беспокойные движения ему страшно не нравились. Когда Питер взял себя в руки и улыбнулся в своей обычной ехидной манере, то Стайлз даже выдохнул с облегчением. Ему совершенно не хотелось становиться тем, кому Питер позволяет заглядывать за привычную маску сладкоречивого засранца. 

— Решение принято и обжалованию не подлежит. Им не интересно, способен ли Дерек контролировать стаю, болен его волк или нет, сколько на его территории омег и есть ли среди его бет щенки, не способные совладать со своими волками. После вчерашней стычки они хотят только крови. — Питер судорожно вздохнул. — За своего альфу наша милая Кали едва не порвала меня на куски, а ведь я не Дерек. Дерека она сожрёт с потрохами, если будет что жрать, после того как на него накинутся остальные из их стаи.

Стайлз не знал, что сказать. Он не хотел верить. Он был неспособен поверить, что Дерека в его жизни может не стать.

Питер же говорил так просто, так обыденно, будто давным-давно примирился с мыслью, что полнолуние принесёт Дереку смерть.

— Подожди-подожди, — зачастил Стайлз, — но если они так хотят мести, то чего ждут, почему не пришли ещё вчера? Или утром? Зачем им ждать полнолуния, если они могут прийти прямо сейчас и... ну они же сильнее? 

— У них есть кодекс, — сказал Питер. — Они хотят мести, но не хотят, чтобы их считали стаей убийц. Потому своё дело они сделают, прикрываясь законом, и даже себя убедят, что вершат суд по справедливости. Тем более что в городе охотники — а у тех свой кодекс. И никто не хочет рисковать своей репутацией.

— Мы их переубедим!

— Никто не станет тебя слушать, малыш.

На Стайлза навалилась такая глухая тоска, такая жуткая беспомощность, что хоть криком кричи, но он знал — не поможет.

— Что же делать?

Питер его будто и не услышал.

— Когда с Дереком и с теми, кого признают опасными, будет покончено, тебе сотрут память. Оно и неплохо, наверное. Человеческий разум имеет свойство восстанавливаться, со временем ты сможешь вести обычную жизнь и если тебе повезёт, то даже не вспомнишь, что мог помочь Дереку и стае, но не помог.

— Почему не помог? Разве я что-то не сделал, разве от чего-то отказался?

Стайлз вскочил на ноги и, шагнув к Питеру, навис над ним. Тот запрокинул лицо, упираясь макушкой в сосну — похоже, смотреть снизу вверх ему даже показалось удобней.

— Ты откажешься, как только я объясню, что ты можешь сделать, чтобы спасти всех. 

— А ты сначала объясни! Может быть, я смогу сделать то, неизвестно что, и всё получится.

Стайлз одной рукой схватился за дерево, чувствуя, как шероховатая кора и наросший на ней лишайник крошатся под пальцами. Так было проще удерживать себя от желания схватить Питера за грудки и трясти-трясти, пока все нужные слова не выпадут из его рта и не сложатся в понятный, связный и чёткий рассказ.

— Я долго думал о тебе, — сказал Питер, и Стайлз стиснул зубы: не то он хотел услышать, не то! — Дерек говорит, что ты не герой и что ты не любишь. Мне кажется, он ошибается. Но и для меня тайна, бросился ли бы ты в горящий дом, заведомо зная, что надежды спасти кого-то уже нет? Боролся бы всё равно, несмотря на отчаяние и подступающую смерть? 

— Ты никого не вытащил!

— Но я попытался. — Питер повернул голову к разрушенному дому, и его глаза влажно блеснули. — Если бы я не попытался, то не смог бы сейчас жить. Я бы постоянно думал о том, что не сделал. Я бы вспоминал их лица и имена и не мог бы спать, есть, даже дышать, зная, что может быть, всего лишь может быть, кто-то из них бы спасся, если бы я преодолел страх смерти и попытался их спасти.

Он глубоко вздохнул, и на миг Стайлз увидел в его гладком сейчас лице следы страшного пожара, а в живом человеке — полутруп, долгие годы прикованный к инвалидному креслу. 

— Оно того стоило, Стайлз, — сказал Питер полным уверенности в своей правоте голосом. — Чистая совесть всегда того стоит.

Стайлз упал рядом с ним на колени. Шишка попала под голень, но он и не подумал её убрать. Так было даже лучше — боль отрезвляла. 

— Хватит давить мне на совесть, — сказал он медленно, делая паузы после каждого слова. — Просто скажи свой рецепт выживания. Скажи, что ты придумал ещё тогда, когда впервые увидел знак альф на двери своего дома. И не ври, что это пришло тебе в голову только сейчас. Потому что я чувствовал с самого начала, что ты не зря... вы не зря возитесь со мной. У тебя был план уже тогда, когда ты впервые нашёл меня в городе и сказал, что Скотт может погибнуть, если не присоединится к стае. Если бы у тебя не было этого плана, то ради Скотта ты бы и пальцем не пошевелил. И ради меня тоже. И ради остальных бет. Если бы ты и стал стараться, то только ради своей стаи, — Стайлз ткнул пальцем в сторону дома, — вот ради них, мертвецов, и ещё Дерека, потому что он — их часть, и ещё, конечно, ради себя. Но ни ради меня, ни Скотта, ни Бойда, ни Эрики, ни Айзека, ни Лидии, ни Джексона ты бы не пошевелил и пальцем!

Питер мягко улыбнулся, глядя на Стайлза удивительно чистыми для такого мутного человека глазами.

— Я горжусь тобой. Я горжусь своим выбором. И горжусь Дереком, который не позволил мне поговорить с тобой раньше, чем ты окончательно созрел. Твоя боль и отчаяние кружат мне голову, какой глубокий и пронзительный вкус. — Он вдруг схватил руку Стайлза и прижал к своим губам кончики пальцев. — Ты не такой, как я. Ты — ещё хуже. Это так прекрасно.

Стайлз вырвался и отпрянул, а затем вернулся и со всех сил заехал Питеру по щеке, так что ладонь обожгло болью.

Питер рассмеялся и даже зааплодировал. 

— Ты делаешь меня безмерно счастливым и возвращаешь веру в человеческую любовь.

Стайлз решил добавить Питеру счастья, врезав уже кулаком, но тот перехватил его руку, а затем вывернул её так, что Стайлз оказался вжатым лицом в песок и сосновые иголки, а Питер навис сверху.

— Хочешь спасти его? Хочешь спасти их всех? Есть способ. Дерек избежит суда альф только в одном случае — если перестанет быть альфой.

— Собираешься его убить, чтобы спасти? — прохрипел Стайлз, отплевываясь от налипшего на губы песка. Он пытался вывернуться, но Питер, даже раненый, был намного сильнее.

— Нет. Собираюсь убить тебя, чтобы спасти его.

Стайлз прекратил сопротивляться. Ему вдруг захотелось расхохотаться: он знал, он чувствовал, что всё к этому шло, весь разговор Питер вёл его к мысли о жертве.

— Знаешь, что такое быть альфой, мой юный друг? Ну конечно же нет, ты не знаешь. В книжках, даже нашей, семейной, об этом не пишут, хотя имеющий мозги прочитает меж строк. 

— Отпусти меня.

— Скоро. — Кажется, Питеру было удобно лежать наполовину на спине Стайлза и выкручивать ему руку. — В каждом человеке прячется волк, в оборотне, родившемся от оборотня или получившем укус альфы, волк пробуждается и обретает силу, но только альфа — истинный волк.

Стайлз застонал.

— Я выслушаю твои сказки до конца, только отпусти.

— Потерпишь, — безжалостно ответил Питер. — Помнишь, твой друг Скотт хотел лишить меня жизни, чтобы вновь стать человеком?

— Да.

— У него бы получилось. Моё тело умирало, альфа искал другое подходящее тело, но Скотт, добей он меня, из-за своей глупой ненависти к нашему виду не подошёл бы для того, чтобы стать носителем альфы. Альфа в отместку забрал бы у него дар и вселился бы в самого сильного оборотня в округе.

Стайлз обдумал услышанное и спросил:

— Так Дерек всё равно бы стал альфой?

— Да, — ответил Питер. — Но не вини его — он об этом не знал. Никто не знает, пока не становится носящим альфу. — Он хмыкнул. — Поверь мне, малыш, это сложно. Когда у тебя взрывной нрав и твой собственный волк с характером, носить в себе ещё одного — гораздо более сильного, опытного, мощного и привыкшего следовать не разуму, а инстинктам — большой труд. Тебе придётся нелегко, но ты хороший человек, ты справишься.

— Так альфа — это демон?

— Альфа — это альфа. Это дух волка, живущий в теле оборотня и дающий ему силу и власть будить волков в других людях укусом.

— Он вечен?

— Его можно убить, если знать как. Чистильщики знают, для этого они и пришли — убить нашего, как они считают, безумного волка. Волка Хейлов. Уничтожить наш род и семью. Доделать то, что начали охотники десять лет назад... — голос Питера стал хриплым от ненависти. — Я им это не позволю. И ты не позволишь — тебе, может, на Хейлов плевать, но не на Дерека. 

Внезапно Стайлз почувствовал, что его больше не прижимают к земле. Он смог сесть и взглянул на привалившегося к сосне бледного Питера. Тот ответил на его взгляд безумной улыбкой.

— Они соберут всех наших бет и омег в одном месте, нарисуют круг, зажгут огни, потом будут рвать тело Дерека когтями. Когда сил сопротивляться у него не останется, носящим альфу станет кто-то другой, кто-то из неудачников, оказавшихся в круге, или тех, кто по глупости сможет альфу призвать — и тоже окажется в круге. Альфа будет метаться, искать убежище, но из круга ему самому не сбежать. Это будет длиться, пока все в круге не погибнут или пока альфа сам не уйдёт.

— Куда уйдёт?

— Кто знает? В рай для альф? — Питер хмыкнул. Мысли о смерти, похоже, его не пугали.

Стайлз встал на ноги. Его шатало, и во рту было сухо. А ещё кружилась голова, хотелось упасть, заснуть и никогда не просыпаться — или, наоборот, взять и уже очнуться наконец, сразу же забыв о приснившемся кошмаре. Он даже ущипнул себя — но реальность не изменилась, он всё ещё стоял возле сидящего на земле Питера, чувствовал запах его крови и, несмотря на отличную погоду, продирающий до костей холод.

— Что смогу сделать я? — спросил он безжизненным голосом.

— Ты сможешь дать альфе убежище в своём теле. Если ты где-то не очень далеко от круга умрёшь и в последний миг перед смертью позовёшь альфу — он сможет из круга сбежать к тебе, на твой зов. Ты для него будешь как путеводная звезда. А он для тебя — спаситель. Как понимаешь, мёртвый хранитель ему ни к чему — он исцелит твои раны.

— И я стану зомби, как ты, — прошептал Стайлз. — Не думал, что судьба так мне планирует отомстить за невинные дразнилки. 

Питер вновь рассмеялся.

— У судьбы своеобразное чувство юмора.

— Почему я?

— Быть хранителем — великая честь. Чаще всего она доставалась ребёнку вождя. Так укреплялись связи между человеческой частью стаи и оборотнями. Обычно оборотни защищали стаю от бед, но бывали тяжёлые времена, когда на защиту оборотней вставали люди. 

Стайлз кивнул.

— Шериф — выборная должность, между прочим, — заметил он, помолчав.

— На самом деле, это не так и важно по сравнению с тем, что ты теперь — часть стаи, что альфа принял тебя, знает тебя и верит тебе. Не бойся умирать, — сказал Питер, — он тебе умереть не позволит, и всё для всех закончится хорошо.

— Ясно.

— Стой! Что ты делаешь?

Стайлз оглянулся через плечо и ответил совершенно спокойно:

— Ухожу. У Дерека, конечно, потрясающая задница, и теперь я понимаю, почему он мне её демонстрировал, но цена слишком велика. Нет, оно того не стоит.

Стайлз шёл по лесу, не разбирая дороги. Сначала он ждал, что Питер его догонит, что этот дикий, сводящий с ума разговор продолжится, но вокруг стояла мёртвая тишина. Несколько раз Стайлз цеплялся за какие-то коряги и сучья, один раз останавливался и долго стоял, уговаривая рвущееся из груди сердце угомониться. Ни разу он не позволил себе подумать о Дереке, ни разу не вспомнил ни единого слова Питера. Стайлз просто шёл через лес, желая одного — поскорей добраться до дома, зайти в свою комнату, а ещё лучше — подойти к отцу, обнять его и почувствовать, что рядом с ним человек по-настоящему близкий, тот, кто не потребует жизнь взамен на... неважно на что! 

Среди стволов деревьев мелькнуло что-то знакомое — голубой цвет, приглушённый металлический блеск. Стайлз повернул в ту сторону и наткнулся на собственный джип. Он и забыл, что дал Скотту разрешение взять машину. В замке зажигания висели ключи, и Стайлз улыбнулся. Ему хотелось думать, что найденная машина, да ещё и с ключами — это знак судьбы. Мол, давай-ка, парень, беги отсюда и поскорей. 

Он сел за руль, завёл мотор и, лихо развернувшись, поехал из леса. Тишина оглушала, давила, лишала права дышать, и Стайлз включил музыку. Пела Бритни — ему вновь не повезло, но её голос был лучше, чем ничего. Стайлз не хотел безмолвия — ему был нужен шум, новые впечатления, события, люди, слова — что угодно, только б поскорее образовавшаяся в центре груди дыра затянулась.

Песня сменилась, и он сделал музыку громче — ревущей басами, бьющей по мозгам, позволяющей выть вместе с солистом. А что не попадали в ноты оба, так это было ничего, это было даже хорошо — не так одиноко.

Датчик бензобака мигал, и Стайлз завернул на заправку. В кармане нашлась двадцатка — та самая, которую он рассматривал, прикидывая, хватит ли денег на кредитке Дерека, чтобы оплатить гору еды для всей стаи. 

— Извини, — сказал он, протягивая купюру молодому парню, — немного порвалась. Возьмёшь? 

— Не вопрос, — ответил тот, — заправляйся.

Стайлз закончил — потом три раза проверил, правильно ли всё повесил, закрутил и закрыл — и сел за руль.

Он должен был куда-то ехать, но куда — не помнил, совсем. Он тронулся, проехал пару десятков ярдов и встал. Надо было подумать. Музыка мешала, и он её выключил.

— Эй! Эй, Стайлз!

Возле его машины остановилось два чёрных джипа. Он внимательно рассмотрел стоящий впереди, затем взглянул на другой в зеркало заднего вида. И только потом осознал, что у дверцы стоит мистер Арджент.

— Куда-то собрался? Куда?

— Не помню, — совершенно искренне ответил Стайлз, но Крис, похоже, ему не поверил. 

— Не лучшая ночь для прогулок.

Он вытащил Стайлза из машины, потянул за собой... Стайлз вырывался, а когда увидел, как какой-то парень копается под капотом его джипа, как рвёт шланги и провода — заорал.

— Пришлёшь потом мне счёт за ремонт, я оплачу.

— Зачем вы это делаете? — спросил Стайлз, оказавшись втиснутым на заднее сиденье чужого джипа. 

Арджент, севший рядом с ним, сказал тому самому водителю-вредителю:

— Давай в город. И сообщи, что мы ненадолго, скоро всех нагоним. — Затем он повернулся к Стайлзу: — Не хочу, чтобы на твои похороны мне прислали персональное приглашение.

Стайлз распахнул глаза. 

— Но полнолуние только завтра!

— Луна уже достаточно сильная. А люди, даже если они оборотни, дошедшие до отчаяния, становятся дикими. Операция пройдёт сегодня, так будет лучше для всех.

У Стайлза всё оборвалось внутри. Тишина и мрак, которые он ощущал, наполнились звуками и хаотично сменяющимися картинами. Там был и Дерек, и окровавленный Питер, и улыбающийся Айзек, и плачущая Эрика... Ему стало тяжело дышать, и он рванул ворот толстовки.

Арджент смотрел на него с сочувствием.

— Я знаю, что такое терять близкого человека, потому что он превратился в зверя. Боль ослепляет, вызывает гнев, погружает в отчаяние. Но со временем становится легче дышать. Поверь, ты сможешь с этим справиться.

Они подъехали к дому. Крис открыл дверцу, вытащил за собой Стайлза и пошёл к крыльцу, тяня его за собой, как нашкодившего щенка. 

Дверь распахнулась, отец выглядел взбешенным и обрадованным одновременно:

— Стайлз! Я тебе уже часа полтора звоню. 

— Я потерял телефон. Не помню где.

— А где твой джип?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Сломался.

Отец покачал головой.

— Тогда ясно. В любом случае будешь наказан.

Стайлза обещание не испугало. Он кивнул и обхватил себя руками — было холодно, его всё сильнее трясло.

— Спасибо, что подвезли его, Арджент.

— Не за что. Присмотрите за сыном, не выпускайте из дома. — Отец нахмурился, и Крис объяснил: — Сегодня ночью в лесу намечается большая охота. Ребёнку там не место.

Отец кивнул и обнял Стайлза за плечи.

— Спасибо.

— Рад был помочь, — сказал Крис и, повернувшись, пошёл к своему крутому джипу.

Стайлз так внимательно смотрел ему вслед, будто ничего интереснее в жизни не видел.

— Пойдём в дом, — сказал отец. — Поужинаем, как насчёт того, чтобы посмотреть вместе фильм?

В обычное время Стайлз был не против провести время с отцом, но сейчас ему казалось, что если он не останется в ближайшее время один — то просто лопнет, его разорвёт на куски, заляпав всё кругом мозгами и кровью.

Он сунул руки в карманы толстовки.

— Мы же вроде завтра едем на пикник. Надо бы хорошо выспаться перед дорогой.

— Да, ты прав. Тогда только поедим и по комнатам спать. Договорились?

— Угу. Только я есть не хочу. Мы поели...

Они все вместе сидели у костра, передавали друг другу хлеб, сладости и мясо, а теперь Стайлз прятался дома, а их убивали.

— Я правда не хочу есть. М-м-м... мне надо принять таблетки и лечь, а то что-то тошнит. 

— Расстроился из-за джипа? — Стайлз непонимающе вскинул голову, и отец потрепал его по волосам. — Ничего страшного, починишь ты свой раритет. А пока выпей успокоительное и спать. Не заметишь, как настанет утро и начнётся новый прекрасный день. 

Стайлз поднялся к себе, добрался по постели и лёг, не включая света. По улице изредка проезжали машины, и тогда потолок освещался голубоватым светом фар. Загибая пальцы, он считал мелькающие на потолке вспышки и тратил все силы на то, чтобы просто дышать.

Дышать, когда они там умирают.

* 

Если бы Питер захотел его выслушать, Дерек бы сказал:

— Прости, но я не смог.

Если бы у него был шанс объяснить всё нормально, то, возможно, он сумел бы рассказать, как лежал в кровати, слушал тёплое сопение рядом и понимал, что не может заплатить эту цену за призрачную, по сути, надежду. 

Легенда о хранителях теряла свои корни в веках. Её даже не было в семейной книге — она дошла до них сказкой. Сказкой, которую в детстве ему часто рассказывала мать, а Лора, уж насколько была старше, но всегда приходила, чтобы её послушать. Он знал: ей нравилось представлять себя той индианкой, которая не побоялась умереть ради спасения любимого. Это было глупо, романтично, сопливо, но даже сейчас он помнил голос матери и свой детский страх: а вдруг именно сегодня чуда не случится и жертва девушки окажется напрасной?

Как-то вечером к ним зашёл отец и тоже остался послушать. А потом спросил, что его дети вынесли из той сказки.

Лора долго говорила о важности любви, о чувствах, прошедших испытание смертью. А Дерек успел сказать только: «Не хочу быть таким слабаком», как вспыхнула ссора. Как же они кричали друг на друга. Она не хотела понять, что только слабак позволил бы любимой женщине резать себе вены, не зная точно, к чему это приведёт. Да даже если и зная: сильный решает свои проблемы сам, слабый — взваливает на плечи другого, нередко, ещё более слабого.

Отец тогда сказал, что он совершенно прав, а мать спросила: «А как бы ты поступил на её месте, Дерек?» — и Лора гордо вздёрнула нос, услышав: «Как и она». Но разве он мог сказать по-другому? Ведь сильный — это ещё и тот, кто не боится рискнуть собой ради друга.

В тот вечер родители им гордились. Такое не слишком часто случалось, чтобы позволить себе позабыть. Дерек помнил ту улыбку отца — и цеплялся за неё изо всех сил. Годы шли, лица родителей стирались из памяти — а он так хотел помнить.

Питер бы посмеялся над ним, если б знал. Но у каждого из них был свой способ оставаться Хейлом. Прежде Питер хотел мести, теперь — выживания альфы любой ценой, а Дерек по возможности пытался остаться тем человеком, которым бы гордился отец. И мама, конечно, тоже. 

Нельзя рисковать чужой жизнью в надежде спасти свою. И уж точно нельзя это делать, когда ноги у надежды растут из тысячелетней давности сказки. Ну хорошо — полутысячелетней, но всё-таки сказки и слухов, которые уже сотни лет некому подтвердить.

Лишь такой безумец, как Питер, мог всерьёз надеяться на успех. Стайлза ни один человек в здравом рассудке не представил бы в роли героини той сопливой детской сказки. Только не Стайлза. Это было просто смешно.

Дерек твёрдо знал, что, рассказав ему о легенде, услышит ясное и однозначное «нет». Он хотел получить это «нет», хотел наконец швырнуть его в лицо Питеру и успокоиться. 

Но когда в том дурацком разговоре о феях прозвучало: «Совсем недавно я считал, что оборотней тоже не бывает. Так что, мало ли? А вдруг?» — Дерек осознал, что ошибается: Стайлз вполне может согласиться. Сколько ему: шестнадцать? семнадцать? Да наверняка ещё вчера он был убеждён, что Санта Клаус существует! 

Мало ли он решит поверить в легенду и надумает рискнуть? Вдруг ему хватит обжиманий на кухне, чтобы выискать в гормональном передозе влюблённость? Ведь в голове у него, как и у каждого в таком возрасте, разумные мысли варятся в бульоне из «Я хочу секса», что ума прибавить не может.

Если бы Стайлз был трусом — но он ведь не такой. Он чертовски смелый для человека, да и для оборотня тоже. Он отнюдь не слабак, и в его влажно блестящих глазах отражается, как кажется иногда, куда меньше игры, чем настоящего восхищения.

Этой мысли хватило, чтобы поставить на разговоре со Стайлзом жирный-прежирный крест. 

Так что если бы Питер захотел его выслушать, то Дерек честно сказал бы:

— Прости, но я не смог. И тебе не позволю.

Вот только Питер, разумеется — ну это же Питер! — его слушать не захотел.

*

Собираясь поговорить со Стайлзом, Дерек зашёл в дом, но гостиная оказалась пуста, на зов никто не ответил, а снаружи вдруг раздался знакомый чихающий звук заводящегося мотора. Голубой джип сорвался с места и почти сразу скрылся за деревьями. Кто сидел в машине, с крыльца было не разглядеть.

Без веской причины Стайлз не бросил бы свои вещи и не оставил включенный ноутбук без присмотра. Что-то произошло. Что-то плохое, иначе бы он не сбежал вот так, не говоря никому ни слова. Не уехал бы туда, где его заведомо поджидала опасность.

Дерек бросился следом. За спиной он услышал удивлённые крики, но не стал тратить время на объяснения. Он бежал по дороге и пытался Стайлза дозваться, но тот, если, конечно, это он вёл машину, включил музыку и за её шумом наверняка ничего не услышал. 

Тогда Дерек свернул в лес, срезая «петлю» и зная, что нагонит Стайлза уже после следующего поворота. Должен догнать!

Его перехватили в прыжке. Тень метнулась к нему из-за сосны, столкновение произошло в воздухе. Дерек зажмурился, спасая глаза от песка и грязных листьев, и группируясь перед ударом о землю. 

Это был Питер. Полуобращённый и чертовски злой. Не побоявшийся напасть на альфу.

Дерек больше не нуждался ни в каких объяснениях, он уже знал, что произошло. Питер не сдержал слова, завёл разговор со Стайлзом, и в итоге тот, испугавшись, сбежал. 

Стайлз не мог не сбежать, его решение было верным, и если бы он остался, если бы пришёл и сказал: «Эй, я согласен за тебя умереть», — Дерек бы первым дал ему по уху. И всё же на какой-то миг он испытал укол сожаления. Было по-настоящему больно ощущать пустоту там, где прежде стоял человек, которому можно было верить, с которым было легко смеяться, от которого шло тепло. А ведь Дерек заведомо знал, что именно так и случится — и всё же к потере оказался не готов. 

За болью пришли злость и кружащее голову предвкушение боя — возможности наказать того, кто пошёл против его воли и нарушил закон иерархии стаи. И плевать на причины, плевать на родство, на всё плевать! Альфа бросался вперёд, тянул порвать упрямую бету в клочки, заставить её ползать на брюхе, подставлять голую шею и скулить.

Питер вскочил с земли одним стремительным движением. Он слегка согнул ноги в коленях, выпустил когти. Его глаза ярко светились синим, а голос стал низким и хриплым:

— Оставь его, дай спокойно дозреть. Нам нужен хранитель, ты, молодой идиот.

Он оказался сильнее, чем можно было предположить, похоже, его вела не меньшая ярость. Он рвал когтями, кусался, рычал и бросался вперёд снова и снова. Дерек вдруг понял, что если они сейчас не остановятся, то Питер умрёт. 

Дерек рыкнул, и Питер припал к земле, тонко заскулил. В его широко распахнутых глазах не появилось и проблеска разума, только страх, даже ужас. 

— Питер! — позвал Дерек, и тот вздрогнул всем телом. — Питер. — Дерек шагнул вперёд, и тот бросился в лес.

Чужое присутствие он ощутил ещё до того, как повернулся. Их было пятеро: четверо мужчин и одна женщина — четверо волков и волчица. Они стояли полукругом, в расслабленных позах, и казалось, что стоят они так уже давно. Наверное, так оно и было: в горячке боя Дерек мог их появления не увидеть, а запахи забивала кровь Питера и его собственная из уже успевших затянуться ран.

Лидер альф стоял в центре группы, между одним из близнецов и скалящей зубы темноволосой Кали. Ему было за тридцать, от него веяло такой мощью и звериной силой, что Дерек впервые с тех пор, как стал альфой, ощутил потребность пригнуться к земле. Остальные были намного слабее. С одним, а возможно, и несколькими он бы справился, но не с вожаком. Сломанные накануне кости заныли, и вдоль спины прошла холодная волна.

Волк в нём заскулил от ужаса, и Дерек расправил плечи.

— Мы не убийцы, — сказал вожак альф, — но есть закон, и он должен быть исполнен.

Он махнул рукой, и Кали бросилась в лес вслед за Питером.

— Вы дали мне время до полнолуния, — напомнил Дерек.

— Ты уже ничего не изменишь. Я могу только пообещать, что постараюсь тебя не убить. Но не больше — бешеный альфа Бикон Хиллз в любом случае должен быть изгнан, — альфа говорил спокойно, уверенно, словно и вправду собирался сохранить Дереку жизнь. 

— С альфой всё в полном порядке. Он не бешеный, не больной. Нам всего лишь несколько раз серьёзно не повезло, и потому не хватило сил и времени на тренировки, — Дерек ответил так же спокойно, держа себя в руках и пытаясь ничем не выдать растущие в нём злость и страх. — Теперь нам осталось усмирить волка всего одной бете, и всё. 

— И всё? А что мы видели только что? Он ведь из твоей стаи, кровный родственник, да? Бывший альфа? Тот, который воскрес?

— Да, это Питер. Он заслужил наказание, — больше Дерек не знал, что сказать. 

— Кого ты пытаешься обмануть? Он напал на тебя, он не подчинился твоей власти альфы, даже прямым приказом ты не смог его усмирить. А всё потому, что твой альфа-волк — безумец, его слабость чувствуют все — и мы, и твои беты.

— Это не правда.

Альфа не стал спорить.

— Взять его.

Сопротивляться четверым, один из которых ужасал своей мощью, было бесполезно, но Дерек не мог просто так подчиниться и позволить себя скрутить. Из бросившихся к нему оборотней первым он ударил того, чей запах помнил — того, который напал на Стайлза.

Бой получился короткий и совершенно бесславный, как и путь к месту казни. Они сломали Дереку ноги в нескольких местах и протащили по земле до самого дома. Вожак альф замыкал шествие, и Дереку, когда он смог вынырнуть из кажущейся бесконечной боли, пришлось смотреть в сосредоточенное, отстранённо-равнодушное лицо судьи или даже инквизитора — человека, абсолютно убеждённого в своей правоте.

И именно его Дерек, несмотря на уверенность в отказе, должен был попросить:

— Дайте нам время. Ещё месяц.

— Сожалею, что это случилось с тобой. Ты кажешься неплохим человеком, и я надеюсь, что тебе повезёт пережить эту ночь, — услышал он в ответ.

Близнецы дотащили его до места и бросили одного. Дерек распластался на земле: ноги всё ещё срастались, а спина и бёдра дико болели от ударов обо все кочки, коряги и камни, попавшиеся по дороге. Когда боль позволила ему пошевелиться, то он осмотрелся.

Вожак альф как раз закончил рисовать круг.

Ярдов десять в диаметре, он располагался почти у самого дома. Дерек прикинул, что до крыльца было ярдов тридцать, до места, где он когда-то закопал Лору — и того ближе. Солнце уже село, и сгущавшиеся сумерки разгоняли зажжённые по периметру круга костры. Их было пять, на равном расстоянии друг от друга. 

Странно, но Дерек всё хуже и хуже видел то, что происходило вне круга. Сумерки, движущиеся тени, стволы деревьев — и всё, хотя до границы круга его зрение позволяло разглядеть каждую травинку и даже песчинку. Голоса тоже стали тише, казались смазанными. Вроде бы Дерек слышал Скотта — злой, полный возмущения голос, — но, что он говорит, было не разобрать. Крик Эрики — и тоже не понять ни одного слова. 

В конце концов Дерек перестал прислушиваться и все силы отдал тому, чтобы поскорее встать на ноги.

Вожак альф всего лишь начертил круг на земле, Дерек сам видел, как он вёл непрерывную линию длинной и сучковатой, наверняка первой нашедшейся поблизости палкой. Но эта линия не подпускала к себе, обжигая не хуже порошка из рябины. Дерек обошёл периметр, внимательно вглядываясь в мерцающую и дрожащую, словно марево над горящим костром, преграду. Чем ближе он подходил к границе круга, тем хуже видел и слышал, а лицо опаляло жаром. Не найдя лазейки, он вернулся в центр и попробовал посмотреть оттуда. 

У каждого из пяти костров лежал человек. Кто-то лежал неподвижно, кто-то двигался и... стонал? Дерек вглядывался во все глаза, но почти ничего не мог разглядеть. Тогда он волком потянулся к стонущему — и взвыл, ожёгшись об огненную преграду. Та тоже откликнулась на прикосновение: языки невидимого пламени заплясали и задрожали, и в проблесках он увидел Эрику. Та лежала на земле рядом с горящим костром. Её ноги были сломаны, она баюкала руку, в её лице читался ужас, столь же огромный, как и гнев.

Значит, здесь Эрика. А это, судя по фигуре, Бойд — лежит молча. Айзек сидит. Или это Скотт? И, наверное, Питер?

Да Питера Дерек попытался дотянуться волком, как до Эрики — но завеса даже не дрогнула, хотя боль от ожога ощущалась сильней. Он закрутил головой, и вновь попытался прорваться, но уже к другому человеку. Он увидел лежащего на боку Айзека. Затем мельком разглядел сидящего Скотта, за спиной которого стоял один из пришлых волков. Напоследок, хотя знал, что увидит, Дерек потянулся к Бойду — и разглядел его намного чётче других. Возле Бойда завеса казалась самой тонкой и жалила меньше всего.

Дерек поднял голову к небу: луна только всходила. Значит, ему придётся подождать, а дождавшись... 

Никогда в жизни он не испытывал такой злости. Такого безумного, яростного, беспредельного желания убивать. Тот, кто выйдет против него, будь он даже их альфой, пожалеет об этом.

*

Ожидание выдалось долгим. Дерек сидел на земле, смотрел на поднимающуюся над лесом луну. Заливающий всё холодный белый свет казался ярче зажжённых по кругу костров.

Чего они ждут?

Он уже давно приготовился умереть и хотел лишь отплатить нападавшим самой большой болью, какую только мог причинить — а они всё не шли. Изредка Дереку казалось, что в лесу кто-то воет, а поблизости от круга кричат. Но когда приглушённые звуки стихали, ничего не менялось: вне круга клубилась тьма и никто из неё не появлялся.

Боль от ожогов, когда он попытался с разбега прорвать круг, оказалась такой, что он думал: сдохнет. Надежда, что они взъярятся в ответ на его попытки освободиться, вскоре погасла.

Несколько раз он вставал и разминал руки и ноги, в остальное время смотрел на луну. Не самое худшее зрелище для последней ночи жизни.

Иногда Дерек думал о Питере. Он ведь знал, что проиграет, да и не стал бы убивать своего альфу — он же не безумец, что бы там ни думали чужаки. Значит, хотел защитить Стайлза от высказывания яростного и окончательного: «Мне на тебя плевать, Хейл, подыхай!», и верил, что, вспылив, со временем тот одумается? Это больше всего походило на правду: в охоте Питер любил ранить, а потом терпеливо довести жертву до выбранного места, и только затем завалить. И терпеть не мог, чтобы ему помогали (или мешали), предпочитал делать всё сам.

Куда приятней мыслей о Питере, было лежать, смотреть на луну и представлять рядом с собой уютное сопение Стайлза. Дереку нравилось думать, что Стайлз убежал, что планы Питера рухнули и их уже не исправишь. И не будет уже никаких бесполезных смертей ради призрачных надежд о создании хранителя — только честная драка и быстрая смерть.

Но она задерживалась, и Дерек уже изнывал от нетерпения. Он устал ждать.

Жизнь и не думала проноситься перед его глазами. Он ни о чём не печалился и не сожалел. Что он мог сделать — он сделал, а об остальном, что вспоминать? Ну, может, только о...

Вчера он зажимал Стайлза на кухне, смотрел в широко распахнутые, влажно блестящие глаза, видел приоткрытый рот и хотел его попробовать — мягкие губы, нежные, наверное, и юркий язык, и твёрдое нёбо. Да, наверняка нежный, свежий и сладкий — знай Дерек, что больше возможности не представится, не тормозил бы.

Если чудо случится, если ему представится ещё один шанс — он своего не упустит. Это Дерек себе торжественно пообещал и едва не рассмеялся нелепости мысли об ещё одном шансе. Умрёт он, умрёт, хватит уж дразнить себя наивной надеждой.

Но та не унималась, оставалась с ним, как и злость, как и настрой на борьбу, и примитивная радость от того, что начавшееся с появления знака альф на двери дома ожидание закончилось. Всё решится сегодня. Ну скорей бы. Сейчас. 

Встав с земли, он прошёлся по периметру круга сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую. За преградой царила тишина, никто на его хождение не откликнулся, и Дерек вновь вернулся в центр. Он сел на землю и погрузился в весьма горячие мечты о том, как засовывает в рот Стайлзу язык, а потом и не только язык. 

Луна светила над ним, запертом в магическом круге, он ничего не мог сделать — только тосковать, или выть, ну или думать. И, чёрт возьми, он не собирался терять оставшееся ему время на сожаления, волнение или страх. Можно было найти занятия и поприятнее.

— ...я не буду этого делать! Не буду! Не буду, кому сказал! — после часов безмолвия крик ввалившегося в круг Скотта оглушил. Тот всё ещё смотрел на преграду, потом рванулся вперёд и, ожегшись, отскочил, подвывая от боли.

— Что происходит? — спросил Дерек.

Скотт повернулся к нему, сверкая жёлтыми глазами и показывая клыки.

— Они спросили: хочу ли я вновь стать человеком? Я ответил да. И вот я здесь. Я здесь, чтобы тебя убить. Ну что за херня?!

Дерек рассмеялся.

— Тебе весело, да?

— А что, плакать? — Дерек подошёл к Скотту, и тот настороженно отпрянул.

— Ну не знаю. Если б меня собирались убить, я б не смеялся. А ты улыбаешься, ну чисто псих.

— Я не псих. — Он потянулся всем телом и доверительно поделился: — Стайлз говорит, у меня с чувством юмора совсем плохо.

— В этом он чертовски прав.

— Сколько их возле круга? — спросил Дерек, убедившись, что Скотт расслабился и больше не выглядит перепуганным до смерти волчонком.

Тот вытаращился на него, а потом принялся крутить головой.

— Айзек, чувак, крикни что-нибудь!

В ответ, понятно, не раздалось ни звука.

— Чёрт, а я ещё думал, почему мы все тебя зовём, руками размахиваем, а ты упорно молчишь и будто в упор нас не видишь — не слышишь. А оно вон как. — Скотт наклонил голову и сказал, едва двигая губами: — Там видно каждое наше движение. 

— Мне плевать. Я же смертник. Так что давай, делись информацией. Сколько их здесь?

Скотт едва не завыл:

— Почему ты так просто к этому относишься?

— Потому что смерть — чертовски быстрая штука. Вот её нет, вот тебя нет. Было б о чём волноваться.

— Раз у тебя со смертью такие дружеские отношения, может, подставишь мне горло под коготь? — с кривой ухмылкой спросил Скотт.

— Вот я, вот моё горло, вот твой коготь, — Дерек схватил его за руку и подтянул её к своей шее. — И что ты сделаешь со всем этим? — Лицо у Скотта вытянулось, и Дерек приказал: — Говори, сколько здесь альф, или я сломаю тебе запястье.

— Вот теперь я тебя узнаю, — недовольно буркнул тот. — Был один, стало двое.

— А где остальные? — спросил Дерек, отпуская Скотта.

— Ищут Питера.

Дерек кивнул. Мало кто мог найти Питера, если он не хотел быть найденным.

— Тогда кто пятый? — спросил он, указав на тот костёр, тьма за которым была самой густой.

— Джексон.

Он ещё раз кивнул, прикидывая нынешний расклад сил. Тот всё равно оставался не в их пользу, но стало легче дышать. Он бы не назвал свои чувства надеждой, нет, но отчаяние больше не давило на грудь, оно превратилось в кураж — пьянящий, сладкий и с пузырьками. 

Когда тьма преграды на миг отступила и в круг вошёл вожак альф, Дерек улыбнулся. Кто-то предпочитал умирать с музыкой, он — под крики врага.

Реальность оказалась куда страшнее красивых слов, которыми он себя подбадривал. Боль — ужасной, раздирающей, кажется, не только тело, но и душу. Стычка на лужайке у дома Стилински теперь вспоминалась, как детская потасовка, а те раны — сущей ерундой.

— Позови своего дядю, — шептал альфа ему на ухо, — позови его, и это прекратится. Ты же должен понимать: без него мы не начнём.

У Дерека мутилось перед глазами, недалеко лежал Скотт — весь изломанный после отчаянной попытки помочь, скулящий от боли.

Острые когти вонзились в живот, вспороли кожу, и словосочетание «выпустить кишки» обрело для Дерека неизведанный прежде смысл.

— Зови его, и я остановлюсь.

И Дерек позвал. Он звал, звал и звал, и у него в голове мутилось и от боли, и от собственного жуткого воя.

Когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, то в круге оказалась вся стая и не было мучителя-альфы. Дерек нашёл взглядом Эрику — её глаза сверкали жёлтым огнём, но она себя контролировала.

— Получилось? — спросил он её, едва узнав собственный голос, и она продемонстрировала длинные острые клыки в жутковатой улыбке.

— Я не хочу умирать, — прозвучало, как заклинание.

Дерек тоже не хотел. В тот миг он безумно, страстно, всепоглощающе хотел жить. Но судьба, как обычно, плевала на его желания.

— Почему он не пришёл? Почему он не откликнулся на твой зов? — спрашивал вожак альф у Дерека. Его вопрос был едва слышен за гулом крови в ушах и скулежом разбросанной жестокими ударами стаи. Они бросились на помощь в едином порыве, и Дерек оценил и их сплочённость, и храбрость. Только это всё равно не помогло.

— Зови! Зови снова!

Боль приказывала, и Дерек подчинялся ей, надрывая связки. Он выл, хотя и заведомо знал, что Питер на зов не придёт. Дерек совершенно не чувствовал его, невидимая нить, связывающая альфу с каждым членом стаи, между ним и Питером оборвалась несколько часов назад. Сначала он думал, что это из-за магического круга или из-за расстояния, но теперь сомнений не осталось: Питер погиб. 

— Почему вы делаете это? — Дерек наслаждался короткими мгновениями покоя, слушая крики Скотта. — Посмотрите на нас! Мы же стая! Вот Эрика, вот Бойд, вот Айзек, и я — мы себя контролируем. Вот наш альфа — он зовёт, мы идём на его зов. Он приказывает — мы подчиняемся. Что с вами, вашу мать, не так?! Разве вы не видите, что мы в порядке?!

Это было бессмысленно, но красиво. И это кричал вечная заноза в заднице Скотт. Дерек бы слушал и слушал его излияния о важности стаи, о послушании, о том, кого он признаёт своим альфой.

— Мистер Арджент! Я знаю, что вы где-то здесь! Вы же соблюдаете кодекс! И вы позволите им нас убить? Вот просто так, без причины?

Дерек заставил себя встать и подошёл к носящемуся вдоль периметру круга Скотту.

— Успокойся.

— Это несправедливо!

— Я знаю, но всё равно успокойся. Они нас не слышат.

— А вдруг? Тебя же не вытаскивают из круга, чтобы Питера звать. Значит, всё они слышат!

— Просто помолчи, это бесполезно, — сказал Дерек, но Скотт, разумеется, продолжил кричать.

Он затих лишь тогда, когда в круг вошли пятеро, среди них — связанный Джексон, которого сразу же толкнули, и он кулем свалился на землю. 

— Отпустите детей, — сказал Дерек, глядя вожаку альф прямо в глаза. 

Сегодня была его последняя ночь, сил убить кого-то из альф после тех пыток уже наверняка б не хватило, и гордость стала отвлечённым понятием, больше не имеющим никакого значения. Как бы жалко ни звучала его просьба — его это больше не волновало. Если бы потребовалось, он бы встал на колени и попросил. 

Но вожак альф не нуждался в его унижении.

— Позже. Когда твой альфа уйдёт, если ты сам не сможешь, то я позабочусь о них, — пообещал он совершенно спокойно и приказал: — Стой, где стоишь.

Принесённую с собой палку он упёр в землю и начал рисовать новый круг. Сначала это была всего лишь линия на песке, затем она углубилась, края её запеклись, начали дымиться, и наконец из земли вырвался огонь. Вожак альф неторопливо шёл по кругу, и за ним вставала стена огня. Дерек стоял неподвижно, смотрел, как Скотт пытается вырваться из захвата одного из близнецов, слышал, как кричит Эрика, а затем всё поглотило пламя. Пылающая стена вознеслась на уровень двухэтажного дома, треск огня скрыл все звуки.

— Ты маг? — спросил он у приблизившегося альфы. Никогда прежде Дерек не слышал об оборотнях с магическими способностями. С другой стороны, разве обычный оборотень мог бы возглавлять стаю чистильщиков столько времени и оставаться в живых?

— Мне действительно жаль, — сказал альфа, и его глаза вспыхнули алым.

Он взмахнул когтистой рукой, и Дерек ответил на его выпад своим.

*

В спальне стояла могильная тишина. Стайлз лежал неподвижно, закрыв глаза, и заставлял себя медленно, спокойно дышать. Дыра в груди не закрывалась, наоборот, как раковая опухоль, прорастала всё глубже. Разум сопротивлялся, но вяло — Питер постарался на славу, зомби-яд его слов проник в кровь, и тело, сначала такое послушное, оцепеневшее, теперь всё чаще трясло. Хотелось вскочить и лихорадочно делать хоть что-то... Но что? С голыми руками отправиться в лес и там пафосно сдохнуть?

От тоски, обиды и желания разорваться на части Стайлз уже был готов завыть, как попавший в капкан волк. 

Окончательно спятить ему не дали.

— Стайлз, к тебе пришли, — донёсся из-за двери приглушённый голос отца. Ему вторил другой — более звонкий и нежный:

— Я понимаю, мистер Стилински, что уже очень поздно, но я только сегодня вернулась из путешествия, и мне жутко необходимо пошушукаться со Стайлзом. Я на минуточку и тотчас уйду.

О боже! Лидия!

Стайлз успел накрыть голову подушкой до того, как в комнате вспыхнул свет.

— У тебя гостья, сын. Будь джентльменом, вставай... Хм. И не спи на голом матрасе, это негигиенично.

— Кроссовки тоже неплохо б снимать, — поддакнула Лидия. 

Стайлз сел на постели, стараясь не поворачиваться к пришедшим лицом. 

— Ну, я вас оставлю, — растерянно сказал отец, и дверь негромко хлопнула.

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Как же его развезло, а мужчина, который наматывает сопли на кулак, никогда не сможет произвести приятного впечатления на женщину, какая бы уважительная причина у него ни была. 

— Пр’вет, — выдавил он из себя и сжал зубы: что это было, чувак? Мышиный писк?

— Так-так-так, что тут у нас?

Край пышной юбки коснулся его коленей. Он потёр лоб, закрыл ладонью глаза.

— Дай мне пару минут. Я... м-м-м... ещё не проснулся.

— Вижу. — Она помолчала. — Но у меня нет ни одной лишней минуты. Может, тебе умыться холодной водой? Так ты быстрее... м-м-м... проснёшься.

— Отличная мысль. — Стайлза из комнаты как ветром сдуло. 

В ванной он дольше смотрел на собственное отражение в зеркале, чем умывался. Футболки с надписями «Слабак!» или «Убей лузера — спаси планету!» ему бы дивно сейчас подошли.

Он с силой хлопнул себя по щеке и прошипел, сунув кулак под нос отражению:

— Соберись, тряпка. — Это помогло.

Когда он вернулся, Лидия наградила его самой лучшей, самой ослепительной улыбкой и поправила выбившийся из идеальной причёски рыжий локон.

— Ну что, успокоился? 

Стайлз кивнул, хотя, чтобы описать своё состояние, из всех слов «успокоился» он бы точно не выбрал. Он злился, у него руки чесались от желания хоть что-то делать, а тело гудело от растущего напряжения — так что если это называлось спокойствием, то он был абсолютно спокоен. Но стоять на одном месте он не мог и заходил по комнате, бездумно трогая попадающиеся под руку вещи. 

Она смотрела на него с интересом исследователя — как на дикое животное, которому тесно в его клетке, — а он всё больше мучился от желания заорать.

— Что ты хотела? — спросил он, заставив себя плюхнуться на кровать.

— Надо поговорить. — Она подтащила от стола вертящийся стул и уселась на него, закинув ногу на ногу. — Мы с Джексоном прекрасно повеселились в Хьюстоне, сходили на родео, полюбовались на быков и мустангов, а затем, к сожалению, столкнулись с волками. Очень неприятные личности. 

Стайлз пожал плечами: ничего нового он пока не услышал. 

— Меня связали, — она вытянула руку вперёд и показала ссадины на запястье. Для этого ей пришлось скатать длинную, до локтя перчатку, а затем раскатать её снова. — Потом в меня тыкали когтями, — она указала на свою шею, — и обещали, что про оборотней я всё позабуду. Нет, ну ты представляешь эту наглость! 

— О да, — кивнул Стайлз и сунул руки в карманы. Стычка с альфой на стоянке у магазина вспомнилась ему во всех красках. 

— Пришлось ему немного подыграть, а то не знаю, чтоб он ещё выдумал, кроме ковыряния в моей шее когтями, — продолжила Лидия. — Нет, ну ты только подумай! А с виду такой интересный мужчина, подошёл ко мне в кафе, Джексон как раз отлучился... Стайлз!

Стайлз вздрогнул. Похоже, за собственными мыслями часть рассказа он пропустил, но Лидия не стала повторяться. 

— Они увезли с собой Джексона. Связанного Джексона, — возмущённо заявила она и выжидающе уставилась на него.

— И что ты хочешь от меня?

— Ты должен мне помочь его отыскать. И спасти, разумеется. 

Стайлз хмыкнул.

— Должен? Тебе? А что я у тебя одолжил, чтобы теперь ты с меня требовала возвращения долга?

Она смотрела на него несколько секунд, хлопая щедро накрашенными ресницами, а затем встала и ткнула пальцем в грудь.

— Я одолжила тебе свою дружбу и одолжила б любовь, если б, вот незадача, не влюбилась в Джексона уже много лет назад. Дружба Лидии Мартин, — она выпрямилась и ослепительно улыбнулась, — котируется высоко, на торги выставляется чрезвычайно редко. Эксклюзивное предложение, только для крайне узкого круга людей, а тебе она досталась бесплатно. Так что, определённо, за тобой хороший должок. 

Он открыл рот и закрыл, так ничего и не сказав.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — повторила она и похлопала его ладонью уже по предплечью. — Стайлз, соберись. Мне, чтобы сунуть нос в логово волков, нужен живой и энергичный компаньон. А ты выглядишь так, будто тебя каток переехал. 

Даже сейчас? Тогда как он выглядел, когда она только вошла?

— Давай вставай, чемпион по проказам. Самый умный и креативный. С тобой нам всё по плечу.

— Не надо меня накручивать на победу. Это не лакросс, и я не Джексон, — прервал Стайлз её неискреннее выступление.

— Поверь мне, я помню. — Улыбка Лидии стала опасной. — Если бы он так откровенно, как ты, повесил нос, я бы надрала ему задницу. Так что радуйся, что ты не Джексон. И вставай!

Стайлз внимательно осмотрел её одежду.

— Ты в этом собираешься в лес?

— В лес, не на склад? Хочешь сказать, что я зря надела хорошие туфли?.. М-м-м... Придётся заехать домой переодеться.

И проторчать два часа, пока она подберёт себе подходящий наряд? Нет уж!

Идея отправиться с Лидией в лес и навести там шороху начала казаться Стайлзу всё более привлекательной.

— У меня есть кроссовки, — сказал он, направляясь к шкафу.

— Стайлз, — улыбка Лидия стала напоминать акулью, — я ношу меньший размер, — она смерила внимательным взглядом его ногу, — гораздо-гораздо меньший размер.

— Тебе подойдут. Я их уже много лет не надевал, так что тебе они будут впору. — Стайлз швырнул на кровать связанную шнурками пару. И ещё одну — вдруг первые не подойдут.

Лидия осторожно подняла одну кроссовку за задник. Взгляд при этом у неё стал убийственный.

— Зачем ты хранишь такой ужас в шкафу?

— Я не храню... — Стайлз почесал макушку. — То есть храню, но... В общем, это для Армии спасения, я всё собираюсь дособирать... ну ты меня поняла.

— Не совсем, но это неважно. — Она сняла туфлю. — Дай мне носки. Эй, эй, только не из того древнего ящика. Надеюсь, у тебя есть новые, ещё в упаковке?

Он порылся в полке с бельём и швырнул ей белые носки, как раз в упаковке, как она и хотела. А когда переоделся в более тёплую толстовку и обернулся, Лидия уже стояла в его носках и старых кроссовках.

— На какие только жертвы не приходится идти ради любви, — сказала она и тяжело вздохнула, рассматривая свои ноги: — Бог мой, какой ужас.

— Джексон будет тебе должен.

Она кивнула.

— О да, даже не сомневайся.

Стайлз направился к двери, но затем резко остановился. Он вновь бросился к шкафу, вытащил комок с постельным бельём, заляпанным кровью Дерека, и принялся устраивать на кровати «куклу». Вместо головы на подушку они с Лидией положили баскетбольный мяч и накрыли получившегося одеяльного уродца простынёй. 

— Выключишь свет, скажешь отцу, что я уже сплю, — Стайлз полез в окно, и остановился, наткнувшись на разъярённый взгляд Лидии. — Что?

— Отработаю таким же, как ты, Капитаном Очевидность, — заявила она. — Будь осторожен, не навернись!

Через пять минут они встретились в машине Лидии. На заднем сиденье Стайлз увидел бутылки, прикрытые одеялом с вышитыми розовыми пони.

Она заметила его взгляд.

— Я подумала, нам пригодится что-нибудь этакое, — она завела мотор. 

— Сколько их у тебя?

— Достаточно, чтобы устроить небольшой Армагеддон в маленьком городе.

Он уважительно присвистнул.

— Ты не теряла времени зря.

— Спасибо за комплимент. — Она благосклонно улыбнулась и спросила: — Так какой у нас план?

Стайлз прикрыл глаза и устроился поудобнее. Мысли о чистильщиках, охотниках, оборотнях, Питере закружились у него в голове. 

— Доедем до окрестностей дома Хейлов, и я тебе всё расскажу.

*

— Ты уверен, что они будут именно там? Может, сначала убедимся? — спросила Лидия, высунувшись из машины.

— Если они будут где-то в другом месте, то позвоним с твоего телефона. А так хоть палиться не будем. Вдруг нам ещё повезёт не засветиться в криминальной хронике или некрологах, — Стайлз хохотнул и набрал на телефоне-автомате девять-один-один.

Он не расписывал оператору никаких особых ужасов. Так только — упомянул взрывы, горящий лес, перестрелку, море трупов и, несколько раз назвав дом Хейлов, притворился, что умер. Хороший способ заканчивать разговор — с трупов все взятки гладки. Кроме того, хоть в одного мертвеца, но им точно придётся поверить — и проверить. А уж обеспечить горящий лес, имея столько бутылок с зажигательной смесью и несколько канистр с бензином, купленных здесь же, на заправке — пару раз плюнуть.

Трубка телефона-автомата всё ещё взывала взволнованным голосом оператора: 

— Сэр, вы слышите меня, сэр? — а Стайлз уже бежал, чтобы сесть в машину предусмотрительно отъехавшей Лидии.

— Жми! — приказал он. — Давай скорей, жми!

Они свернули в лес и поехали по привычной дороге. 

Через время Стайлз сказал:

— Гаси фары, езжай медленней.

— Я врежусь.

— Вот ещё! Смотри, какая луна!

Лидия оказалась права — они чуть не врезались, но не в дерево, а в перегородивший дорогу чёрный джип.

— И что теперь? — спросила Лидия. — Как мне его объехать?

— Сдай назад.

— В темноте? — возмутилась она, но справилась на отлично.

Стайлз полез на заднее сиденье и начал методично собирать раскатившиеся под одеялом бутылки с зажигательной смесью.

— Что ты делаешь? А если это не их джип? Ты, кстати, заметил, что он там не один? – зашептала Лидия.

— Правда? — Он достал последние бутылки. — У тебя есть зажигалка?

Лидия ловко сдала задом и съехала с дороги на маленькую полянку.

— Что бы ты без меня делал, — сказала она, глуша мотор и принимаясь рыться в сумочке.

Прижатые к груди бутылки жутко мешали, но Стайлз наклонился и чмокнул её в лоб.

— Думаю, я бы сдох, а ты — настоящая фея. 

Она уставилась на него, приоткрыв рот. 

— Твои навыки соблазнения девушек возросли, но требуют доработки, — наконец сказала она. — Выберемся из этой переделки, и я тобой вплотную займусь.

— Договорились.

Стайлз дошёл до машин (их и правда оказалась целая вереница) и положил бутылки на видное место — в центре дороге, в лунном пятне. Лидия ошиблась — не так и много их было для организации качественного Армагеддона.

— Что ты хочешь сделать? — спросила она.

Он поднял с земли увесистый камень. 

— Надеюсь, они не настолько крутые, чтобы ставить бронебойные стёкла.

— Хорошая мысль, — сказала она. — А я посмотрю, может, получится открыть бензобаки.

Они справились быстро. У двух машин дверцы и вовсе были незакрыты, в остальных он выбил боковые стёкла. Один из джипов показался ему знакомым — и, взглянув на номер, Стайлз обработал его с большим наслаждением.

— Можете не присылать мне счёт, мистер Арджент, я его всё равно не оплачу.

Грохот стоял тот ещё, но Стайлз не собирался долго оставаться на одном месте, кроме того, он надеялся совсем скоро услышать не звон стекла, а настоящие взрывы.

— Что смогла, я сделала, — сказала Лидия, когда они встретились у лежащих на песке бутылок с зажигательной смесью.

— Если хочешь, я сделаю это сам. Ну, если нас поймают, сама понимаешь, объясняться придётся.

Она приподняла брови.

— Хочешь лишить меня такого веселья? Кроме того, у меня есть оправдание. — Она щёлкнула зажигалкой, и ткань, воткнутая в горлышко бутылки, весело загорелась. — Мой парень пропал, я в состоянии аффекта, — сказала она и первой швырнула бутылку. — А ещё я, как и ты, в перчатках.

— Круто, — сказал Стайлз и взглянул на свои руки — если б не Лидия, он бы о перчатках позабыл, но у неё, как выяснилось, парочка всегда лежала в бардачке: «Если не найдётся ни одного джентльмена, желающего помочь девушке с забарахлившим мотором или спустившим колесом». Судя по первозданной чистоте шерстяной ткани, желающие помочь находились всегда. Странно, если бы это было не так.

Уже через минуту у пожарных в этой части леса появилась прорва работы.

— А теперь уезжай, — сказал Стайлз, когда они вернулись к машине. — Не нужно, чтобы тебя здесь видели. Если сможешь, то подожди меня там, на заправке. 

— А ты?

— Разведаю, что смогу, — он махнул рукой в сторону дома Хейлов.

— Я с тобой. 

— Там несколько миль придётся бежать по лесу.

— Тогда для чего я надевала кроссовки? Э, нет, так не пойдёт, я с тобой, — заявила она с самым решительным видом. 

— Ну ладно, только чтоб о ветках, паутине и летучих мышах в твоих волосах я и слова не слышал. 

Она закусила губу. 

— Летучие мыши? Ты уверен?

— Их здесь до черта. — Стайлз помолчал, разглядывая растерявшую всю решимость Лидию, а потом сказал: — Можно я тебя поцелую?

Ей не пришлось ничего объяснять, да он бы и не смог, но она сама шагнула вперёд.

— Лучше, если это сделаю я. — И она выполнила задуманное, как обычно, вложившись в то, что делает, до конца. — Твой самый первый? — спросила она, нежно погладив его по щеке.

Он кивнул, отступая. Сердце бухало в горле.

— Ну и как?

Слизнув с губ помаду, он сказал:

— Круто. Я мог бы привыкнуть.

— Со мной привыкнуть у тебя не получится. Джексон...

За спиной прогремел ещё один взрыв. 

— Уезжай! 

Стайлз бросился в лес, слыша, как Лидия кричит ему вслед про Джексона, про то, что его непременно надо спасти. Он перепрыгнул через корягу, обогнул две сцепившиеся в объятиях сосны, и за грохотом собственного сердца и шумным дыханием перестал что-либо слышать. 

Он обманул Лидию дважды. Летучих мышей в лесу он ни разу не видел. А поцелуй... да, это было нежно и со сладким малиновым привкусом, но с тем, как Дерек жарко дышал ему в ухо и крепко сжимал член через джинсы, и сравнивать было нельзя. Нет, нереально, особенно если вспомнить сегодняшний завтрак, и взгляды Дерека, и его обнажённое тело. 

Единственная оставшаяся бутылка с зажигательной смесью оттягивала карман толстовки, и Стайлз очень надеялся, что судьба позволить ему ещё разок повеселиться. 

Его подгонял звук приближающихся сирен, и Стайлз бежал всё быстрей и быстрей. Несколько раз он подал, но тут же вставал, один раз скатился с обрыва и промочил ноги. В груди теперь полыхало, как в джипах охотников, в боку кололо и жгло, но Стайлз бежал, бежал и бежал. Мысли из головы выдуло, осталась только цель — добраться до дома Хейлов и устроить пожар. Старое сухое дерево должно заняться хорошо и стать ещё одним маяком для полиции и пожарных.

В темноте он немного заплутал, видно, взял слишком вправо. Он понял свою ошибку, когда в очередной раз упал и, поднимаясь, заметил сбоку цепь горящих огней. Сначала он думал, что это люди с факелами, но они не двигались, и тогда память подкинула ему голос Питера: «Они соберут всех наших бет и омег в одном месте, нарисуют круг, зажгут огни, потом будут рвать тело Дерека когтями...»

Ноги мгновенно стали как свинцовые. 

Стайлз пошёл вперёд, на костры. Первые шаги дались ему тяжело, затем стало легче. Его подводило не уставшее тело, а мысли, воспоминания, страх — и он все силы бросил на то, чтобы не думать. Вскоре он миновал то место, где они говорили с Питером, и стал двигаться медленней, осторожней. Бесшумно, как он надеялся, Стайлз скользнул в тень, отбрасываемую уцелевшей стеной дома, и подобрался к углу. Днём здесь стоял Питер, и его кровь капала на песок. Ночью его место занял Стайлз, держа в одной руке бутылку, а в другой зажигалку. 

Глубоко вдохнув, Стайлз выглянул из-за угла.

Он собирался бросить всего один взгляд на костры и то, что происходит рядом с ними, а затем броситься — и дай бог, чтобы его не увидели — в дом и, поднявшись на второй этаж, устроить факел из оставшейся более-менее целой спальни. Там хранились шмотки, валялся матрас, этого должно было хватить и для неплохой иллюминации, и для того, чтобы от огня занялись стены.

Увиденное пригвоздило его к месту.

На площадке между пятёркой разожжённых костров было нарисовано два круга. В большем Стайлз увидел лежащего на земле Джексона, а ещё Эрику, Бойда, Айзека и троих мужиков, среди которых почти сразу же узнал близнецов. Каждый из альф держал одну из бет, а те буквально рвали землю когтями, чтобы попасть во внутренний круг. В круг, где на земле лежал окровавленный Дерек, а над ним нависали двое — альфа и вцепившийся в его руку когтями и зубами Скотт.

Всё это происходило в полной тишине. Вовне круга не проникало ни единого звука, хотя из оскаленных пастей наверняка рвались крики и вой, раздираемая ткань трещала, а кости ломались со страшным хрустом.

Стайлз моргнул, и картинка изменилась: альфа отбросил от себя Скотта, так что тот рухнул на землю, и вновь вернулся к Дереку. 

Дерек даже не пошевелился. Словно обагренная кровью рука с длинными острыми когтями, стремительно приближающаяся к уже и так разодранной груди, его совершенно не интересовала. Словно он уже был мёртв. Или станет мёртв через мгновение.

— Нет!

Стайлз видел, как альфа поднимает голову и смотрит прямо на него, бегущего к ним со всех ног. Как рука с длинными выпущенными когтями зависает в воздухе и с неё медленно-медленно стекают капли крови. Как у лежащего на земле Дерека дёргается исполосованная грудь — так он ещё дышит?

Стайлз слышал свист ветра в ушах, грохот собственного сердца и рвущийся, кажется, из самой глубины души вопль:

— Дерек!

Земля прогибалась и скользила под его кроссовками, лёгкие горели, требуя кислорода, но тело всё равно слишком медленно мчалось вперёд.

Альфа опустил голову, ещё раз замахнулся — и ударил.

— Дерек!

Перед глазами Стайлза всё потемнело, ужасная боль буквально разорвала грудь пополам, и он кубарем покатился вперёд, прямо к мёртвому — после такого удара иначе и быть не могло — Дереку.

*

Даже сутки спустя Стайлз продолжал чувствовать влажность, тепло и давление языка вылизывающего его грудь Дерека. В отличие от смерти, эти ощущения оказались поистине незабываемыми. Как и горящий дом Хейлов, конечно.

— Чего он вообще его сжёг? — спросил Стайлз у Скотта, который знал намного больше его, провалявшегося около часа в отключке. Всего-то час, но пропустил он самое интересное: торопливый уход стаи альф, появление пожарных и полиции, беснующегося Дерека.

— Разозлился на Питера. Сказал, что давным-давно надо было сравнять с землёй этот мавзолей. — Скотт повернул сосиску другой стороной к огню и облизнулся. — Думаю, в этом он прав, а что сохранил Питеру жизнь — нет. Надо было его убить, как только он сунул нос на нашу территорию. Нет, понятно, что Дерек, хотя альфа альф его и на прощание подлечил, был не на пике формы для драки, но я бы ему помог, да и все наши. Разорвали бы мы Питера на куски только так. А теперь тебя придётся от него охранять, ну и от альф, если они к нам снова сунутся.

— Питер не нападёт на меня снова, — сказал Стайлз и отхлебнул из бутылки с колой.

— Почему нет? Он же теперь альфа, у него своя стая. 

Ирония судьбы: Питер столько дел натворил ради того, чтобы волк Хейлов выжил, а теперь, убив Кали, сам стал альфой, и путь в стаю Дерека закрылся для него навсегда.

— Для него волк Хейлов — это святыня, так что я не удивлюсь, если он меня ещё и охранять будет. — Стайлз покачал головой, надеясь, что на самом деле Питер будет держаться от него подальше. — Ты лучше скажи: откуда информация про его стаю?

Скотт с блаженным видом прикончил сосиску и даже облизал пальцы.

— Что ты сказал? — спросил он, нанизывая следующую сосиску на длинный металлический прут.

— С чего ты взял, что у Питера уже есть стая? — повторил Стайлз.

— Айзек звонил. Спрашивал, как у тебя дела, и сказал, что видел Джексона, болтающего с Питером. Мол, расстались они весьма довольные друг другом.

— Питер и Джексон?

— А почему нет? — Скотт подвинулся ближе к костру. — У них много общего. Будут болтать о стильных шмотках...

— ...ага, и обсуждать, как лучше подгадить нам, — подхватил Стайлз со смешком и тоже потянулся к пакету с сосисками.

— Да и девушки им одинаковые нравятся.

— Эй, не приплетай сюда Лидию. Если Джексон свяжется с Питером, то я очень надеюсь, что Лидия пошлёт его сразу и навсегда.

— Дереку и правда стоило выдрать Питеру горло, — пробормотал Скотт. — Я был уверен, что он это сделает. Он хотел, но...

— Что «но»?

— Питер сказал, что проделал за него всю грязную работу. Что Дерек, и все мы должны ему за это памятник поставить.

— Я не против, — фыркнул Стайлз, — если памятник будет гранитный и с жалостной эпитафией. 

Та тень, которая метнулась с земли, когда он бежал и звал умирающего Дерека, ему не почудилась. А боль в груди оказалась вовсе не фантомной, а самой что ни на есть настоящей — смертельной.

Одно хорошо: смерть — быстрая штука: вот она есть, вот её нет. 

В его случае, правда, она не только убралась ни с чем, но ещё и подарочек оставила на прощание. Надо будет, кстати, разузнать, как от него избавиться, а то жить постоянно с волком, то воющим, то скребущимся в районе желудка, — то ещё удовольствие.

Они со Скоттом помолчали, глядя, как болтают родители, спустившиеся к воде помыть посуду и занимающиеся этим уже с полчаса. Мелисса смеялась, отец размахивал руками и не замолкал, развлекая её всякими байками. Кажется, им было хорошо вместе.

Вернее, Стайлз точно знал, что им хорошо — он слышал биение их сердец, мог разобрать каждое произнесённое слово и даже, вот же чёрт, витающий над обоими аромат лёгкого возбуждения. И это была не та информация, которую Стайлз мечтал получать помимо воли и желания.

— Как ты с этим справляешься? — спросил он у Скотта.

— С чем?

— Они так явно хотят друг друга, а мне совсем не в кайф это знать.

Скотт потянул носом воздух и расплылся в улыбке. 

— Я привык. Сначала это ошеломляет, а потом ты привыкаешь узнавать, что у твоей девушки начнутся месячные ещё до того, как она сама об этом узнает.

Стайлз застонал.

— Вот это я бы точно не хотел знать.

— Вообще-то это полезная информация.

Скотт всё ещё хохотал, когда Стайлз поднялся на ноги. 

— Куда ты?

— М-м-м... в лес.

— Я с тобой, — Скотт тотчас вскочил. — И не думай, кстати, что я собираюсь тебя охранять только потому, что ты теперь вроде бы как мой альфа. Ты мой друг, и я больше ни за что никогда не хочу видеть тебя мёртвым. Так что хочешь, не хочешь, но я буду держаться рядом, даже когда ты соберёшься свести короткое мокро-горячее знакомство с какой-нибудь ёлкой или сосной.

Стайлз хлопнул его по плечу.

— Спасибо, старик, но я не поэтому в лес иду. 

Скотт потянул носом воздух, потом ещё раз и наконец расслабился.

— Несправедливо, что теперь у тебя нюх лучше, чем у меня.

— Это ненадолго, — ответил Стайлз, поднимая с земли куртку и накидывая на плечи. — Потом я надеюсь снова иметь возможность не знать ни о месячном цикле наших подружек, ни о том, как сильно мой отец хочет твою мать, а она ему отвечает тем же, хотя, понятно, что я за них рад. Но пусть это останется их маленькой тайной. А ещё я не хочу чувствовать, как волк внутри меня мечется — вот честно, не знаю, как Дерек это всё выносил. Это ж спятить можно.

Скотт фыркнул. 

— А ты считаешь Дерека на все сто разумным? Хотя, если альфа ощущается так, я не удивляюсь, что он весь из себя такой бешеный тип.

— Он не бешеный, — сказал Стайлз и попросил: — Свистнешь, если что. 

— Ты тоже зови, если будет надо, старик.

Стайлз отошёл от костра шагов на тридцать, когда из-за ствола большой сосны выступил Дерек. Его ноздри раздувались, губы были слегка приоткрыты, так что блестели клыки, глаза сверкали синим. 

Синим, не красным. Стайлз чувствовал волка внутри себя, но до сих пор не мог поверить, что это правда с ними случилось, и Дерек теперь такой же оборотень, как и другие в их стае. 

— Всё тихо, — сказал Дерек, и его глаза стали обычными, в лунном свете — прозрачными и серыми. — Как ты?

Стайлз склонил голову к плечу, наблюдая за Дереком, читая каждое его движение, стук сердца и запах. 

Сомнений не осталось. Тело выдало Дерека с головой, полностью и абсолютно. Стайлз подумал, что впервые рад тому, как много доставшийся ему на время волк может чувствовать.

В Дереке, словно в открытой книге, он прочитал волнение, радость, возбуждение, становящееся всё более густым и пряным, страх быть отвергнутым — самую малость, но и его Стайлз смог ощутить.

Он вдохнул всей грудью, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. Хотелось броситься вперёд, сжать зубы на холке, завалить и овладеть, сделать своим — мой! Или осторожно подкрасться ближе, откинуть голову назад и показать обнажённое горло, дать ясно понять — ну бери же, я твой! Или подбежать и повиснуть на шее, ощупать всего, убедиться, что это правда — Дерек живой, что чудо случилось — они выжили оба!

Стайлз потряс головой, отступая на шаг. То, что он сейчас чувствовал — что из этого было настоящее, только его, а не волчье или нафантазированное разделившимся на части сознанием?

Дерек решил за него: он подошёл ближе, окутывая ароматом своего тела, теплом и силой, обнял за плечи и долго вглядывался в глаза.

Стайлз облизал губы, и Дерек прижался к ним своими, принялся ласкать языком, прикусывать, дразнить и пить дыхание. Воздуха становилось всё меньше, и Стайлз разорвал поцелуй, запрокинул голову, неосознанно подставляя шею. Дерек слегка укусил его там, где сильней всего билась жилка, потом полизал, потом ещё раз укусил — и Стайлз чуть не кончил, когда Дерек вжался в его шею губами и носом, царапая кожу короткой щетиной.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком спешишь? — сказал Стайлз, снимая руки Дерека со своей задницы.

— Ничего мне не кажется, как и тебе, — ответил тот.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Ты носишь моего волка.

Стайлз судорожно выдохнул.

— Знаешь, как это стрёмно звучит?.. И руку с моего живота убери. О чёрт, не надо ниже, вообще убери, если не хочешь, чтобы я тут с тобой совсем спятил.

У Дерека вновь вспыхнули синим глаза. 

— Дай, я посмотрю твою рану, — сказал он и, не дожидаясь ответа, задрал на Стайлзе футболку. 

От раны не осталось и следа ещё ночью, когда Дерек чуть ли не час его лизал, и Стайлз правда хотел возразить, но когда то ли ласка, то ли пытка вновь началась, слова куда-то сбежали. Он мог только стонать, дёргать Дерека за волосы и подставляться влажным и сильным движениям языка. 

Почувствовав тёплое прикосновение к пупку, Стайлз ухватил Дерека за ухо.

— Раны там не было... — хрипло выдохнул он и попытался вырваться. 

Дерек и не подумал его отпустить, вновь смял и огладил задницу.

— Да что с тобой такое случилось? — прошептал Стайлз, упираясь макушкой в мощное плечо, обтянутое кожанкой. Он едва мог говорить — дышал тяжело, как олень перед загнавшим его в ловушку волком. Колени подкашивались, губы горели от поцелуев, и руки Дерека творили с ним что-то невообразимое. То ли прекрасное, то ли ужасное — Стайлз ещё не решил, но единственное его оружие — сарказм — от жарких ласк, похоже, уже окончательно спёкся и безобразно расплавился. Разумеется, вместе с мозгами.

Дерек прижал Стайлза к себе и так замер.

— Ты случился, — наконец сказал он.

— Мне казалось, что я для тебя всего лишь способ выжить и сохранить альфа-волка.

Сердце Стайлза колотилось всё быстрей и быстрей, а Дерек, зараза, молчал и тепло дышал в макушку.

— Не только.

— Что? — Стайлз поднял голову, вглядываясь в лицо Дерека, читая его эмоции и ужасаясь тому, что в них видел. Но волк ведь не мог ошибаться? Ведь нет?

— Ты мой способ быть человеком, — сказал Дерек, и в этот раз Стайлз потянулся к его губам первым. 

 

Конец.

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2013 год


End file.
